Red Field
by ArielBubbles
Summary: Naruto meets a mysterious female ninja who captures his interest and eventually, his heart. Possibility of foul language in later chapters. I do not own Naruto, just a Naruto obsession.
1. Chapter 1

Red Field

Cold, pale, snake-like eyes. They fill my vision. They scrutinize every move I make. They mock me. I can't ignore them, even when I shut my eyes I can still feel them pressing against me. Smothering me. No matter how fast I run; how high I jump, I can't get away from them. In fact, the more effort I put into escaping the bigger and more powerful they get. They're growing rapidly now, growing bigger, and bigger, and bigger…until they push me down and I burry my head in my arms, clamping my lips together to trap the shriek threatening to rip out of my throat.

I jerk up right my heart crashing against my chest in a panicked tempo. Fear chokes me briefly while I scan the woods around me. I sigh in relief. The eyes are still just a nightmare. I take the extra time and scan around me for a second time, using both my eyes and ears more carefully, searching for any other signs of danger.

"All clear," I sigh. Tightening the headband protector around my left wrist, "I can't believe this, I'm still haunted by him…no matter how far I run." I stand and stretch myself out. "Speaking of which, I wonder where I am now."

Far in the distance, I can hear footsteps. Quickly, I coat the bottoms of my feet with a thin layer of chakra, and run up the nearest tree for cover.

Taking a few centering, calming breaths; I gather myself and sit on my branch. I cross my legs, close my eyes, and rapidly complete the seals needed to activate my greatest weapon, my ability to hear… well…everything.

I feel my hearing increase and spread out over the forest, searching for the sound of the footsteps that have alerted me to the fact that I might be in danger.

Birds….the wind rustling some leaves in the trees… a snake –I shiver- ….Wait, what was that? Oh, just a rat running around… focus… focus…Ah-hah! There!

Hmm, a male perhaps. I can tell by the thoughtless, but careful way his feet touch the ground that he is a ninja. He seems relaxed, he's whistling. I focus harder, pressing my eyelids even harder together.

I can hear his mind now.

I am shocked. I was sure that he was human, but his thoughts have an animalistic edge. I open my eyes, did I miss something out there? Who is this person?

Should I stay and solve this mystery? Risk meeting a potential threat and getting into a dangerous battle? Or should I flee now while I am hidden, get as much space between me and that thing as possible?

No, I have to stay, but I will leave myself an out to escape as quickly as possible if need be.

I climb to a higher, thinner, branch to get a better view, and once again I am surprised. He is just a boy –only my age- bright blonde hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit. There's no way he is trying to hide, and he's not rushing to get anywhere. Just strolling along with his hands in his pockets. I must have misjudged him, he can't be a ninja.

That's enough time wasted here. I crouch down to prepare my leap to the next tree, forgetting how thin this higher branch is, until it snaps.

Suddenly, I am rocketing towards the ground, closing my eyes and preparing for the bone shattering, life ending thump. Before that happens though, I feel a disturbance in the air around me.

Before I can open my eyes to see what has caused it, strong solid arms pull me against an equally solid chest.

Gasping I open my eyes and peer up at my hero. Warm, blue eyes meet my shocked green eyed stare. His face showed a mix of gloating pride, humor at my expense, curiosity, and wariness.

"Who are you?" He demanded, still holding me.

Who would have thought answering such a question would change my life the way it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks everyone who has taken the time to read this! And an even bigger thanks to those who have decided to follow it. You rock.**

"Who are you?"

The shock was still gripping me and I was getting lost in those blue eyes…until my instinct gave me a swift kick in the ass.

I pushed against him, "No time to explain, there's some strange beast out in the woods! You have to get out of here!"

He allowed me to get on my feet. "Where is it? Did you see it? Are you sure?" He stepped beside me, taking a protective stance.

"I don't know, no, and yes." I unwrap my forehead protector from around my wrist. "I…heard it. It's hard to explain." I glance at his face while I tie the forehead protector on my head. He looks at me like he thinks I've lost my mind.

"No way, I've been in these parts all morning. I haven't even seen a trace of anything even remotely out of place." He crosses his arms arguing, "You must be mistaken."

I scowl and ignore him, "Well you can stay if you want, but I have no intentions of getting mauled by some mystery beast today." I crouch to spring away when I feel a hand gripping my arm.

"No way! You owe me an explanation. Follow me, since you're so scared of your so-called monster, I know a safe place."

I look him up and down skeptically. "I can't trust you."

He shrugs, "You can come with me willingly, or I can drag you there. The choice is totally up to you, Sweetie."

Who is this strange ninja boy? Why is he so trusting of me, a total stranger who literally just fell out of the sky? Is it because I'm a female and he thinks that I would be no danger to him? Or is it something else. I quickly contemplate while he stands in a relaxed pose, watching me with a hint of a challenge in his mocking smile. It's that smile that does me in.

I stand and match his relaxed pose, "Lead the way, Oh Fearless One."

"I'll know if you stop following me, or try and ditch me," he warns holding up a finger to shake at me. "Ready?"

Before I can even open my mouth to reply he's off into the treetops above. Only a ghost of his laughter can be heard.

I cannot resist such a challenge, I leap after him, hot on his heels.

Truly, he is fast but I can still follow his path closely. I keep his bright blonde bobbing head in my sights as I give chase. Despite the adrenaline rush, I don't lower my guard an inch. My ears are my radar, scanning every inch of my surroundings, ready to alert me if this strange boy leads me into a trap.

Suddenly, he drops from a tree branch. I can hear is soft thump as he lands. I stop on his abandoned branch, peering down.

The sight of him grinning up at me, laughing freely is what greets me. He has landed in a clearing surrounded thickly by trees. In fact it is completely hidden by the trees. It is big enough for a tent and a campfire, if that.

I drop down beside him. A true smile on my face. "Slow poke." He smirks the greeting at me.

Before I reply or get too comfortable, I am once again carefully examining everything around me. When I am sure it is a safe, "Who are you?" I repeat his question at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be a Hokage someday soon." He puffs his chest out in pride. "Really though, you should have identified yourself before demanding me to do so. Don't you know anything?"

"Akako Kita." I reply easily, ignoring his teasing.

"Akako huh," he grins "where did you get such crazy hair?"

My hand flies up to touch my long hair. It is orangey-red, a strange hue in these parts I'll admit. I remember how _he _used to keep it cut short because such an odd colour offended _him. _I know wear it long and loose, a direct defiance against _him._

"Like you can talk, with that hair and orange jumpsuit any one half blind can see coming from a million miles away." I sit on the ground.

He enjoys the fact that I am finally teasing him back. "Well if I'm so obvious then how come your pretend monster didn't spot me and eat me?" He watches me remove my forehead protector and wrap it back around my wrist. "Village of Sound? What are you doing in these parts? What are you, a spy?"

I studiously ignore the insult carefully crossing my legs, "I claim no village, especially not a dump like that place." I sigh and look up at the sky, "I guess you could say I move around a lot."

"So…you're a runaway?"

Why is he trying so hard to figure me out? I ignore him again, still concentrating on the blue sky.

"So if you're from that village, how come you made such a mistake about hearing that beast? I thought sound would kinda be your thing."

"I didn't make a mistake," I fidget, "I have a strange Bloodline Limit. It's part of the reason why I ran away. It's also the reason why I can hear and sense things you cannot."

He is truly interested now, he sits down beside me. "What do you mean?"

Now it is my turn to smirk at him. "I can hear minds."

He doesn't seem alarmed or scared, "You mean, you can hear me, right now?"

"No, it takes a lot of concentration. Especially to hear someone for the first time." I explain enjoying the fact he seems interested, and not scared. Most people at this point would run away, labelling me a dangerous freak. "It also takes some complicated hand seals. The more I hear one person the easier it gets to hear them, if I hear them enough times I won't even need to use the seals, just focus on them. But of course, the easier it is for me to hear somebody, the easier it is for them to sense me listening in. If I can identify a specific sound to a person, like a heartbeat, I can concentrate on that and eventually their mind will become clearer and I can hear. Lately, I discovered if I concentrate hard enough I can even plant a suggestion for a basic command, like to say something; or to stand or sit." I look him in the eyes and grin, "It's still a work in progress, but it's pretty creepy, huh?"

I realise that I have said more than I meant to ever tell him. It's just a relief to have someone listen who isn't scared, or doesn't run away, or doesn't try and control me…

Naruto pops to his feet, "Okay Red," he calls me, "I need proof! Read my mind."

He's grinning at me, he doesn't believe a word I said.

I smile back at him, I haven't felt this free in….forever. Why not show off a little? "Alright, I will but you better not be picturing me naked." I warn him. He laughs loudly at that.

I close my eyes and once again rapidly complete the needed hand seals. I take care to do them too quickly for Naruto to follow them I know he is watching closely. I feel my hearing stretch out, searching. I grin, finding Naruto's heartbeat is only too easy, it's the closest one to me. I focus in on the sound of him, feeling his mind slowly open up for me.

!

His thoughts have the strange animal feel to them. In fact, this is the same mind I heard in the woods. My eyes flash open with a shocked gasp and in an instant I'm on my feet in a fighting stance, a throwing star in each hand.

A trap! I knew it! How could I have been so stupid! He is the beast! With a shriek I let my stars fly. Each of them land with a sickening thunk into his body. One between his eyes, and one in his chest.

As his body falls, I fall with it to my knees…sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Once again, a big thanks to all of you who are taking to time to read my story. I appreciate each and every one of you. I hope you didn't think I was just going to end the story like that? **

As I fell to my knees covering my face, sobs vibrated my whole body.

He betrayed me. Why did he do that? Why is he toying with me? How could he have done that to me? Who is he? Why? Why? Why? Why!

I was so consumed by my heartbreaking questions that I almost didn't hear the soft poof.

Tears still hanging on my cheeks, I looked to where his body should have lain. But it was gone. All that was left in its place was a stick with my throwing stars stuck into it.

Instantly, terror gripped me and squeezed hard. My head spun in dizzying circles trying to make sense of what I was looking at. What? What? What? Where! How?

I took a deep breath when the answer finally hit me, he used a replacement technique.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands, "Naruto," I call out tentatively, "where are you?"

He steps out from a tree directly in front of me. He looks serious. The brilliant sparkling blue of his laughing eyes have gone flat and dull. "Are you going to try that again?" I notice that he does not plant his feet firmly on the ground. He is ready to spring away at the quickest of seconds.

A rush of emotion chokes me. I'm surprised to find myself royally pissed off. He stands there, afraid of me? How could he when he knows damn well that he's a monster. He's the freak, not me. So what if I can hear people's minds? At least I'm human.

"Who the fuck are you?" I demand, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

His face changes, if he looked serious before he looks deadly now. "I already told you that back there, before you freaked out and tried to kill me."

"You lied! You're the beast I heard in the woods! What are you? Are you even human?"

For a moment he looks shocked and hurt. While he stands there puzzling over the questions I have thrown at him, I leap to my feet.

Before he can react I rocket into the woods. Away from him. As I fly on the forest floor it feels as though my feet barely touch the earth. I can only hear two loud sounds. His footsteps as he chases me, and my heart as it pounds in fear.

He is quickly gaining ground. Remembering how he is I fully focus on trying to put as much space as possible between us. However, I don't notice the root sticking out of the ground until I feel my left foot catching under it.

I quickly throw my arms in front of me, turning my fall into a somersault. When I am back up on my feet, I pause to analyze my situation. I know he's strong but I could probably take him in a fight. It would be close though, too close. I have no idea what he wants from me. I flip through our exchange, trying to find any hints of guile in his words. To see if I can find even a clue of what he may want from me. My heart softens as I remember the sounds of his laughter. The way his voice tested out my name. The way he assigned the nickname 'Red' to me.

Shit, I've wasted my advantage. He's here. Before I can even brace myself for an attack five Naruto's burst out of the forest. My hand automatically grabs a kunai knife from a pack on my right leg, and I slice into the two who reach me first. The other three bound away in different directions. "Shadow clones!" I gasp.

Before I can even find my next point of attack, one of the clones grabs my right wrist and before I can turn to attack another grabs my left one, trapping me. In a burst of strength that surprises even me, I rip both my arms free and lunge at the left one, catching him the chest with my knife.

Before the right one can even react, I've spun around him, and stabbed him in the back of the neck. As he poofs into nothingness, I use my ears to try and find the real Naruto. Unfortunately for me, before I can find him with my ears he bursts out from behind me, tackling me to the ground.

He's knocked the air out of me and that stunned me. I can't even fight as he flips me over and pins me back to the ground, so that I face him.

Trying hard to catch my breath I notice how dark the forest has gotten, and how cold. I stare straight up into his face and allow myself a soft, small smile.

His blue eyes are the only bright and warm thing within my sights. I stare at them, allowing myself this small pleasure because I know he's about to kill me. I even let my brain imagine that he looks down at me with kindness in his face, even while my body tenses for his killing blow.

I hope he does it fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ah! Thank you all! You all rock. Everyone one of you taking the time to read this through deserve a cupcake. Once again thank you all who have favorite this story and followed along! I'll do my best to update at least once a week. **

I'm bracing myself for the end but his voice cuts through my concentration.

"So," he drawls casually, "is it the hair colour that makes you so crazy, or is it just your personality?"

"Why are you toying with me? Just kill me."

"I don't want to hurt you Akako, but you didn't even give me half a chance to explain myself."

I'm confused. "Why do you want to explain yourself to me? I tried to kill you. I am your enemy." My voice is hopeless.

"If I let you up will you please let me explain?" He pleads with me.

I take in his expression, it's hard to distrust something that looks so honest and sincere.

"I will." I'm surprised at myself. Usually this behaviour is just setting me up for a major fall. He could be tricking me, playing on my emotions. Is he going to make me care about him so he can control me? Use my power? Will he crush me in the end?

He must see the indecision in my face because he says, "Please Red, promise me you won't run away or try and attack me?" He helps me sit up but keeps his hands on my arms. It's so hard to keep my guard up. It's been a while since I struggled to keep someone at bay.

I'm still torn, is he trying to deceive me, or his he honest?

He takes his hands off my arms and grabs both my hands instead. "What happened to you Red? Who hurt you so badly that you can't trust anyone anymore? I see how you look at me, like you can't decide if I'm trying to take something from you, or just plain hurt you." He looks me in the eyes then, and they're so angry. They gleam like ice so cold that it could burn you. "I don't know where you came from Red, or what they tried to do to you. But I'm not like them." He squeezes both my hands. "All a ninja really has is his word. Akako Kita, I give you my word I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you."

When he meets my eyes this time, he's grinning mischievously. "If you can't trust the next Hokage, who can ya trust?"

I am absolutely shocked. Stunned. Speechless. Flabbergasted. I drop my eyes to look at his hands covering mine and for the first time in my life I'm not afraid. I trust him. I am free.

What an exhilarating feeling, to be free of a burden that you've been carrying for a lifetime. I feel like laughing and dancing. I feel a joy so strong it threatens to pop my chest open and spill my insides.

When I can finally look back up at Naruto I know he can see what I feel there. His answering smile is so bright. So bright, in fact, it alerts me to how low the sun has sunk in the sky. Somehow I know that the nightmares have left me. I can sleep peacefully for once, _his _eyes will no longer plague my sleep. I wonder what that will feel like.

I remove my hands from Naruto's and grin at him, "Alright, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki. You owe me an explanation."

He settles himself to tell a long story. I am shocked, however, when he tells me everything. The monster fox. How he was the vessel that brought salvation to the village. How his people shun him because of a decision that he did not make. That he has no way to unmake.

I'm even more surprised at the ball of anger that ignites in my stomach. How dare they? He had no choice! If it wasn't for him they would all be dead. Foolish people; stupid people. I want to hurt them who hurt him.

He tells me sometimes when he is very angry the fox starts to take over. He tells me in battle if he can generate enough chakra he can become the fox. He explains the sensation of growing claws. How it feels to burn alive from the inside out, knowing that the only thing that can calm the fire is to demolish your target.

I'm in awe of him. I also find respect for him.

He shows me the seal on his body. I gently place the tips of my fingers on it, and my own secret burns in response. I drop one hand to touch my own mark, and I feel connected to Naruto. A new and very alien sensation.

"You amaze me," I say shyly, "you have an amazing inner fire that burns you, pushes you to continue on no matter what. I understand you on all levels, because I'm just like you."

It pleases him to see me open up. He grins at me and leans towards me, "Come on Red, I told you a story, why don't you tell me one now?"

"My story isn't a happy one," I warn him. His response is to lean against a tree, signalling that he is prepared to listen to my long tale.

I begin the story of my life.

"When I was a baby, a man found me in a field. He gave me my name, but I cannot remember his. He was just travelling home and came across me, and decided to keep me. He lived in the Village of Sound. Until the age of five, I was very happy with him. Normal. Until Diablo came. He was from the outskirts of town. He had a special gift, with just skin contact he can tell if you have any special talents or not. It was rumored that he searched high and low for powerful people to complete his army and take over all the villages. If that is true, I don't doubt it, but I do not know for sure.

He visited me and my caretaker, in the disguise of a friend. I can always remember being afraid of him, and his cold, compassionless eyes. They reminded me of snakes. One day, he passed me my toy and our fingers brushed, and from the small contact he knew. He knew what I could do. He knew what I was. I didn't even know at the time, but he did. Before I could even blink, he killed my caretaker and took me away to this home in the outskirts. He owned a lot of land… and a lot of people. None quite as old as me. He didn't like the strange color of my hair, so he kept it sheared short. I learned very quickly to become a skilled ninja, you had to learn quickly, if you didn't you were punished. Punishment could mean anything. From starvation to being beaten within an inch of your life. He marked you as his own. Not a seal, but a scar." I lift my shirt a bit to show a star cut above my belly button. A star forever etched into my skin.

"You learned to trust no one. Anyone who acted nice toward you was trying to screw you over. He often ordered his people to kill each other in secret and promised great rewards to the victor. He's taught me everything I've ever known. I perfected my talent in secret. I would put up a front that I was still unsure how to wield my power effectively. In reality, I've always been very much in control and building my skill every day. I use it not only as offense, but also, a defensive weapon. I planned my escape for years, and finally I pulled it off. I injured Diablo badly, but he's still alive. I killed a lot of his favorite talents too. I know he's never given up looking for me, because he does not take kindly to losing. He knows now that I cannot be controlled, and when he finds me, he'll kill me. That why I have to scan everything around me so closely. Why I don't trust anyone. Why I run."

I bow my head in shame. "Hearing minds is a freaky thing to do. When the others found out what I could do they shunned me. A freak shunned by other freaks. They thought that I was always listening to them. They thought I spied on their thoughts for Diablo to see who was truly loyal to him and who was not. It was a rare day when someone did not try and kill me."

I begin to cry, "I just want to be free. Accepted. To belong somewhere." Embarrassed by such a show of emotion I quickly wipe my face. "There it is, the story of my life up to date."

I hesitantly look up at Naruto. I don't want to see pity –or worse yet- rejection.

Instead he looks…proud. "I knew it!" He exclaims, "I knew you were something special."

He jumps to his feet and drags me to mine. "Come on Red, it's getting dark here, let's get back to the village. Tomorrow I have some people I want you to meet."

I laugh, "Lead the way, Hokage."

We make our way over to the village. Standing on one of the streets all the lights and sounds and people have me amazed. "I've never seen so many people." I breathe.

"Hey! Naruto!"

We both turn towards to unfamiliar voice. I see two boys approaching us. One has spikey hair, sharp eyes, and strange red markings on his cheeks. He has a puppy tucked away in the hood of his sweater. He's waving at us and breaks into a run.

The other boy…looks bored. He seems annoying that he had to increase his pace to keep up with the other boy.

As they gain ground towards us my hand twitches towards my throwing stars. My hearing spreads out as I narrow my eyes and decide when I should throw them. "No Red! Those are our friends!" Naruto hisses at me.

I instantly relax my hand and try to appear normal. "Kiba, Shickamaru." Naruto greets them in turn.

The dog boy, Kiba, glances at me. He gives me a quick once over. "Hey, what's a girl like you hangin' out with this guy?" He grins widely at Naruto.

Naruto begins to fume, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" He gets up in Kiba's face, who just laughs at him and sticks his tongue out.

The bored boy, Shickamaru, cuts in, "We were on the way to get some ramen, and we wanted to see if you could get your Sensi friend to hook us up for free."

"Ooh! Ramen! I loooove Ramen!" Naruto has instantly forgotten Kiba's insult.

"Hey, I know how to get us some free ramen," I say. All three boys look at me, intrigued. "It's going to take a lot of fancy ninja work though," I warn solemnly.

"Wooohoo!" Cheers Naruto.

"I told you, you're way too cool to be hangin' out with that guy." Kiba jerks his thumb at Naruto.

"How troublesome." Grumbles Shickamaru.

Soon we are in position. I stand by the ramen shop, listening hard trying to find the chef. I finally identify him and complete my hand seals. His mind opens quickly to me. He's a nice man, I decide, he's thinking of buying his wife some flowers. I push a command into his mind. Prepare four bowls of ramen and place them on the counter. He obeys quickly and when the task is complete I whistle softly.

Naruto bursts into the street with Kiba's dog, Akamaru, hot on his heels yelping. Naruto runs around the street yelling, while crashing into people. He earns himself a lot of complains and a few screams. Then Kiba joins the scene. He chases Akamaru, throwing insults at Naruto's back. Together they create a beautiful commotion. The chef comes out to see what is making all that noise. That's when Shickamaru creeps in, grabs the ramen and sneaks back out. Mission accomplished. I whistle louder this time and disappear.

I meet Shickamaru at our designated spot, a tall tree on the outskirts of town. We climb up to a thick branch that will support everyone's weight so we can sit on it. Soon, Naruto and Kiba drop down beside us. After we've eaten Naruto puts his arm over my shoulder, "Great job Red!" He congratulates me.

"Red, huh? If you ever want to stop messing with that clown, come find me." He gifts me with a wink.

"Oh bother," Shickamaru sighs while Naruto leans across to try and grab a laughing Kiba.

I feel truly happy and accepted. I feel something for these boys.

They feel like family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you all so much for sticking around and reading up to this point! Thank you for all the new followers and those who have favorited this story. If you could just take a moment of your time to leave a review after you read and let me know how I'm doing, I'd be over the moon with joy.**

The sleeping situation was a little awkward. Naruto was more than willing to let me stay with him, but I couldn't do that! Besides, after this time I'm more comfortable sleeping in the trees anyway. I slept in the tree we ate ramen in that night, and I slept peacefully. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world. I awoke to the sunlight gently kissing my face. Before heading off to Naruto's for breakfast and to get cleaned up, I went into the village and grabbed a few personal items for myself.

After eating breakfast I stepped into his bathroom to clean myself up. I scrubbed my skin and my hair. After putting on the new clothes I snagged myself, I felt like a whole new person. The image in the mirror shocked me. Peering into the glass I saw a girl I didn't recognize. Her long red hair fell softly three inches below her collarbones. She had a cream coloured complexion with a gentle trail of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her green eyes were sparkling and wide with surprise. She wasn't tall or rail thin, she was just under 5'3 and had soft curves. She wore a white shirt that allowed her belly button to be visible, and blue pants.

I touched my hand to the mirror and she did the same. I smiled, and her answering smile was beautiful to me. "Hello, Stranger," I whisper to her.

Beginning to feel vain and silly I stepped out of the bathroom. I feel ready and fresh. What a strange, but welcome, feeling.

Naruto must have noticed a change in me because when I am within his sights he seems speechless. His big blue eyes take in my sparkling clean appearance while at the same time trying to be subtle about it. "Jeez, Red…wow." He manages at last.

Feeling my cheeks growing hot, I look at my toes and change the topic rapidly. "I thought you said today you had some people for me to meet."

He grins, "Yeah, I will. But first I want you to do something," He stands and stretches. "We can talk about it while we walk there," he holds out a hand for me. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from any monsters we meet on the way."

I take his hand a laugh, "Whose afraid of the big bad fox? Not I!" He laughs along with me.

We started walking to the opposite side of the town, he keeps his hands in his pockets and watches me as I am thrilled and amazed at everything we encounter. He suddenly bursts, "I want you to try and read my mind again."

The statement shocks me to a dead stop. "Why would you want that?" I look at him like he's crazy.

He shrugs his shoulders "You never know, you might need to be able to recognize my mind in case I'm in trouble. Or maybe you're in trouble and you put a command in my brain, how am I supposed to know that's you unless you practice it?" He can see that I am still very unconvinced. "And I'm deadly curious." He smiles sheepishly.

It's only right that I warn him. "Naruto, you don't understand how this…thing I can do works. If I get especially used to hearing someone's mind, sometimes I can hear it when I don't mean to. I don't need to focus, or seal, or anything! It just randomly happens." I glance at his face, ready to gage his reaction at that piece of information.

He seems even more curious than afraid. Doesn't he understand?

"I've already heard your mind twice," I try to explain, "I don't know how often, or how long I have to listen to someone for them before it becomes too easy to do. Some people are easier than others, I guess. Maybe I'm more attuned to some people"

He keeps up a steady pace, "I feel another story coming on." He says excitedly.

I grin and launch into my story without preamble. "While I was staying at Diablo's…facility, I met a girl. Her name was Kia, and she was known as the great trickster. She was always planning or pulling nasty pranks on people. Through some miracle, or maybe some of her magic, she befriended me. We hung out a lot, and fought a lot of battles together. She suggested that I use my…ability… to tap into her mind while we fought. She wanted me to use it so that I could cover her back, or back her up properly. Of course she didn't know exactly how powerful my powers were. I never trusted her **that** much. It's probably because she was the great trickster, because eventually I agreed. It was a great strategy at the time. However, I became very used to hearing her and eventually could do it without trying. I never told her that either, that I would randomly hear though or two. One day, we were sitting quietly under a tree and without meaning to I could hear her planning my murder. She was meeting with Diablo later to try and get his permission to kill me. She was jealous because I was quickly becoming a favorite of his. She was going through ways to try and trick him into agreeing, and ways to try and trick me into killing myself if he didn't." I sigh, "I was so angry. I let her feel me quietly there in her mind, let her know that I heard it all. Then, she was terrified. I commanded her brain to flood with pain, and it did. She screamed; and screamed; and screamed, until she begged me for death. She thanked be as she bled out…" I let my voice trail off and bow my head. My heart pains for the friend I thought I had had. My eyes well up.

In a flash, Naruto's arms shoot around me and draw me close to his chest. "Akako… you know what I promised you. I want you to do it! You'll see you can really trust me if you do. It'll prove me to you. Maybe it can even help me, you might be able to hear the fox separately from myself."

I couldn't deny the hope building in his voice. "Okay, Naruto. You win, let's go somewhere quiet so I can concentrate."

We may our way to our destination. An abandoned spot that looks like it is used for training. We sit in a grassy spot. I take a deep breath, "Don't look," I order sternly. He obediently covers his eyes. I complete my seals and feel my hearing stretch out. I zero in on Naruto. His mind opens up very quickly, is that a sign of my skill? Or am I getting too used to hearing him? I'm not sure. I shake off such thoughts and concentrate. The animalistic edge still frightens me a little but this time I am ready and expecting it. I realize quickly it's an involuntary shield. The fox is trying to protect his mind. When I try to listen deeper, an angry growl is all I hear. Let me in, I coax it. Slowly, slowly his mind becomes crystal clear. Naruto is trying to decide what colour my hair truly is.

"Red," I mummer.

His mind shows a moment of confusion followed by amusement. We spend some time going back and forth, him asking me questions in his mind and I answer them out loud.

"There's two guys coming to meet us here soon, I don't want you to attack them by accident, okay?"

Before I can agree I hear footsteps approaching. Glancing over Naruto's shoulder I see a boy enter. He's our age, wearing dark clothes, dark hair, and dark eyes. While he is approaching, he assess me with those dark eyes, and quickly dismisses me. It pisses me off, he's obviously used to receiving and rejecting a lot of female attention. His blatant disrespect would earn him instant death where I came from. He stops behind Naruto, "Who are you?" He demands at me.

I instantly dislike him and his snotty attitude. "None of your fucking business." I reply sweetly smiling widely.

For a second he is surprised that I dare answer him in such a manner. His eyes turn cold as he says, "Well whoever you are you need to leave now. We're here to train with our Sensei and complete real ninja tasks. So run along, this loser," he spares a glance at Naruto, "will come find you when we're finished and then you two can play pretend."

Naruto jumps up and gets into his face, "Hey! Who are you calling a loser?"

I stand calmly, brushing dirt off my pants and make it look like I am walking away, however, without warning my hand rockets out in a fist and catches him in the face. The impact is so strong it sends him flying back.

I smile confidently and cross my arms until he springs back up on his feet. He looks beyond angry. His eyes! What's happened to them? They're all red! I step back in confusion as he launches himself at me with a roar.

Before I can raise my hands to defend myself a blur knocks me back on my ass. I look up, it's Naruto! But something's wrong with him too. He and the dark boy have clasped hands and are pushing against each other snarling. Naruto's nose has a strange crinkle, his nails have extended into claws and his eyes have changed too. It is only then I realise that the fox is taking over, and that thought springs me into action.

I jump to my feet and complete my seals, the dark boy doesn't even noticed I've stood back up. I used his distraction to gain access into his mind. It does shock me to find out how real his hate is for Naruto in this moment. I send a command for him to calm down, relax and stop doing that eye thing…sharingan? I also learn his name is Saskue from my quick peek in his mind. He reacts almost immediately to my command. Without hesitation I make the quick jump into Naruto's mind. The fox is in full force but it is not directed at me, it's too focused on the battle in front of it. I slip around it and use the same command. This time he offers a little resistance, but with a little extra force he complies and I feel the fox retreating.

I open my eyes. Both boys are on their butts on the ground staring up at me. Saskue looks at me with disbelief and slight interest. Naruto is grinning and proud.

In the trees we hear someone clapping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Once more, thank you all! I never would have imagined that I would have gained so many readers. You all make this worthwhile. I would also like to say a very special thank you to my boyfriend, who has recently become a Naruto addict in order to help me write this. I love you3 (: **

Logically, I knew that the echo of the clapping could have only lasted seconds. But it felt like it echoed for an hours, as I waited for this mystery to reveal itself. With the first sound of the two hands smacking together I had a throwing star in each palm. I strained both my eyes and ears trying to find whoever dared to startle me so.

A man stepped out from behind a tree. At first glance his appearance did not calm me, if anything it made me want to attack him more. I remembered Naruto's warning though, and despite the warning bells screeching in my head, I looked closer at him and relaxed.

It was obvious at first glance that he is was an adult. It was equally as obvious that he is a jonin because of the way he dressed. What set off the warning bells was his face. It was a secret, he kept it mostly covered. The only thing showing was one eye. What disarmed me was the lazy way he approached us. He walked slowly, hands in pockets, kind of slouchy.

But no, he wasn't lazy. His showing eye was curious assessing me from the distance that he was slowly closing.

"I was going to scold these guys on acting so foolishly in front of a lady, but it seems you can straighten them out on your own."

This had to be the Sensi, Kakashi. I bowed respectfully before him. I can't explain how I knew, but deep down I could feel that he was good man. I wondered why he chose to hide his face.

"A visitor from the Village of Sound?"

I stand up straight again and glance at the forehead protector I keep wrapped around my wrist, stars in my palms, and frown. "No, I'm…I'm not from anywhere." I met his stare, "I like it here though, and this is a good place." I look at Naruto, "Good people too."

Naruto smiles up at me too.

Kakashi's eye looks suspicious. "You've obviously had previous training. Reflexes like that just don't happen. It takes years of training."

"You would be correct, but my trainings been less than ideal." I try not to visibly wince as I hold his eye and explain.

With a nod, he turns to the boys. "Sakura will not be joining us for a few weeks."

Saskue seemed unaffected by this news. He simply shrugged, "We can manage without her, not like she does much anyway."

Kakashi ignored the boy's insult against his teammate. "What about you? Why don't you fill in for now?"

Naruto jumped to his feet, grabbing both my hands. "Yeah Red! You're on my team now!"

Kakashi's mask showed hints of a smile underneath. "Well Red?"

I was so shocked, all I could do is nod. He handed me my new forehead protector, with the Hidden Leaf symbol on it. I quickly ripped off the old one, tying this new, beloved one around my wrist. Kakashi's congratulations broke through my euphoria. "Welcome to the team, Red."

While my eyes are welling with tears, Kakashi was busy moving on to other topics. "Some of the other teams are getting together for a challenge. Nothing too serious. We're gonna hide a flag in the woods, and one person has to bring it back. Only one winner," he emphasizes holding up one finger. "A good chance to compare your skills to the other ninja. Also a good opportunity to see how you three work together, and against each other." A mischievous light was in his eye.

I was instantly taken with the idea. I imagined the look on Saskue's face as I triumphantly escape he woods with a flag clutched in my hands, victorious.

I looked at my teammates, they looked equally as excited as I felt. Saskue had a quiet, confident smile, while Naruto was practically jumping up and down in his excitement.

"Are you interested?"

"YES!" We cheered.

"Meet me at the entrance of the woods tomorrow, same time." Without any more ceremony than that, he turned and bounded away and was soon gone.

Saskue turned to walk away, "You better not get in my way, Red. I will not hesitate to run you over."

I was sick of his crass manner. "You can't run over what you can't catch, boy." I reply condescendingly.

He glanced at me over his shoulder, and for a moment I could swear he grinned at me. But quickly the moment was over, and he walked away.

"What is his problem?" I mumble.

"Forget him," Naruto slung his arm over my shoulder, "let's train!"

We spent most of the day training for the challenge tomorrow. I would be lying if I said that he did not impress me. He never seemed to get tired, or want to give up.

The next day dawned beautiful and bright. I slept easily and woke up pumped and ready to kick ass. Naruto met up with me and we walked together to the meeting spot. I was surprised at the scene that greeted us. There were three Sensi's and lots of young ninjas. Besides Kakashi, there was a man smoking, a pretty red eyed female, and some…creepy guy.

Kiba spotted us, and ran towards us waving. "Why, if it isn't my favorite guy in the whole wide world," I greet, opening my arms and running towards him. His face lights up in delight until I pass him and scoop up Akamaru. "Hello handsome," I coo at him, snuggling him close to my face while he peppers it with puppy kisses. I held Akamaru while Kiba and Naruto half playfully squabbled. I spotted Shikamaru and waved at him. He nodded in my direction, he seems…bored.

While we waited for the contest to start, Naruto and I joined Saskue who was standing off from the crowd. He seemed to be doing the same thing I was, sizing up the others trying to decide who the real competition was. My eyes wandered, landing on Kiba who gave me a wink. He certainly does that a lot, I think. Am I special or is that just normal for him? Maybe he's got something caught in his eye? I let both my eyes and thoughts wander this time til they land on this _interesting _character. He was dressed the same was the weird looking Sensi. Same haircut, same outfit, the whole nine yards. His thick brows were pulled down in serious concentration. His intense eyes blazing as they met mine. I smile, what a funny little guy. Uh oh, it seems he's mistaken my smile as interest, wait? Is he? No.

As he blew a kiss to me, I quickly side stepped away, hoping I was out of the line of fire.

Kakashi's voiced boomed out over the clearing, "Alright everyone, before we start, I want to lay down a few ground rules. There is only one flag, therefore, one winner. You can use any means necessary to get the flag, and try not to kill each other." He sighs.

The smoking Sensi begins the countdown, "Three…..two….one…GO!"

I'm sure that the clearing looked like a huge blur as we all leaped away into the woods, rocketing in a thousand different directions. I feel the wind whipping around me as I jump from branch to branch, planning in my head when I feel extra weight jumping on the branches next to me. I stop and turn to find this girl with a blonde ponytail standing next to me. Before I can ask her what she wants she starts her lecture. "My name is Ino, and I don't know you are, I don't even care. I'm just going to warn you once, and once only, Saskue is mine! So stay away from him!"

For a second, I'm confused. What does Saskue have to do with anything? And then I realise what she means. Who is she? Some possessive, obsessive girlfriend? "You must have bad taste then, because a rock will show you more love and affection than that boy," I laugh and finish frostily, "Now stop being so silly and focus on the things that really matter." I dismiss her from my attention as I prepare to leap to another branch and let this crazy girl stew in her misplaces affections and assumptions. As I take off, I feel something drag me painfully back by my hair. I look up, and Ino has a death grip on my hair and looks pissed off. "Don't you dare insult my Saskue!" She says glaring at me.

"I don't give a fuck about your Saskue," I snarl grabbing her throat and squeezing. "Now let go of my hair." I know for a fact that I have a pretty tight grip on her throat, but she refuses to loosen her grasp even a little. She starts to turn a little blue as Kakashi's instructions echo through my mind, "Try not to kill each other." I reign myself in, take a deep breath, and smash her nose with my fist.

With a hurt yelp her hands leave my hair to cover her hurt nose. I then drop her off my branch. I peer down at her, she's in one piece. Angry, bruised, and a little battered, but alive. I quickly move on.

I find a quiet tree to sit, think, and strategize. How could she be so in love with a guy like Saskue? He's so dull and colourless. I hear a sound in the distance, and listen in, hearing an animalistic edge to the thoughts. I frown, I don't like how easy it is getting to hear him. I barely had to try that time. Suddenly, someone drops out of my tree and lands before me. It's that kid dressed like the weird Sensi.

"Hello beautiful! My name is Rock Lee, I am the strongest ninja in these parts, expect of course, for the honourable Guy Sensi." He smiles what I am sure he thinks is a very sexy smile. "Join me! Together we can hunt for the flag, with your beauty and my strength, we can't fail!"

"Uh,…no thank-you?"

"I see you need some more convincing, please allow me!" With that he closes his eyes and leans towards me. I try and take a step back and feel the tree press against me. Poor guy, I don't want smash his face in like I did to Ino, but I definitely do NOT want this.

Something flashes before my eyes, and an irritated Naruto is now standing in Rock Lee's place. "Maybe I could kill him, and make it look like some wild animal did it." He mutters.

It's all too much for me, I start to laugh hysterically. I laugh until tears stream down my cheeks and my stomach pains. When I finally get a hold of myself, I say, "Can you imagine, having the live the rest of my life knowing that that was my first kiss? Thank you Naruto, for saving me from a fate worse than death."

He grins at me, "No way, Rock Lee wouldn't have been your first kiss?"

"Where I grew up wasn't really conductive for romance," I joke. "You seem shocked though, you must have already had yours?"

He looks embarrassed, and looks way, trying to ignore the question. "Where are you going to look for the flag first?"

"Come on, Naruto! I tell you everything, at least tell me that story!"

After much begging, he finally, begrudgingly, gives up the story of the accidental kiss with Saskue. This time, he has to hold me so I don't fall out of the tree, I laugh so hard. He looks pained for a while, be eventually gives in and laughs along with me. After this fit of hysterics has passed, I realise my head is laying in his lap. I have a very good view of those warm, bright eyes. I smile softly as they look down at me, blue as any sky. I haven't really admired them since I thought he was going to kill me. I allow myself to do so now, watching them as they watch me. I watch as they fall on my lips, and feel my cheeks grow warm. I can hear his breath suddenly hitch in a strange way that makes my own change. His heartbeat thunders in my ears and without bidding it, his thoughts are screaming in my ears. My own heartbeat quickly races after his because I can hear that he's thinking about kissing me. I surprise myself because without really consciously meaning to, I push a command into his mind.

Do it!

What a strange feeling, I think. I'm sure it's my last coherent thought as he closes the distances between our faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**As usual, thanks to everyone for reading! Feedback is always welcome. I have a lot of fun writing this story, and I can only hope that you have fun reading it.**

His face was so close to mine Ican almost feel his lips brush mine. My breath rasps out in an uneven pace. My heart smashes against my ribs excitedly. I feel so strange, hot and cold all over at once. My head is spinning violently, I can't tell where up or down are. All there is, is Naruto. And those shocking blue eyes.

The sound of footsteps invade my ears and drag me back into the task at hand. I jerk up right quickly, smacking my skull against his, sending him flying out of the tree with a surprised yelp. My hand shoots out, catching his foot.

"What the hell, Red? I try to kiss you and you try to knock me out." He complains loudly. Too loudly. I pull him up beside me, "Shhh, someone's coming." I warn, covering his loud mouth with my hand.

He's instantly back in the game, he shifts to a crouch, ready to spring. "I hope it's Kiba, so I can have an excuse to fight him." We wait in silence for a few moments until Kakashi runs right under our tree.

"What's he doing here?" Naruto muses out loud. "Only one way to really find out, let's go!" I take off, following the sound of Kakashi's foot falls. I pause at a tree a few minutes later, holding a hand up to warn an approaching Naruto to watch his step. Kakashi looks around, and places a flag on top of a small hill. He quickly takes off again. I crouch getting ready to spring, when Kiba bursts out of the bushes nearby.

"No!" I cry. I change my sights to Kiba and descend upon him, pinning him to the ground. He barely pauses, without much effort he grabs my wrists and rolls me under him, growling fiercely. I growl back at him and push back. For a minute I realise we must be quite a sight, rolling around on the grass growling our heads off. I can't let him win, however, and keep rolling and growling until I see out of the corner of my eye, Naruto is on the hill.

"Damn it," I cry. Kiba must have also noticed, because we both let go of each other and race towards Naruto, who has just pulled the flag out of the ground. "Yes! I got it! Hey, aren't you impress-" with a soft poof, Naruto is left holding nothing more than a handful of leaves. A rope snakes around his ankle and before I can blink, he's hanging upside down.

He struggles wildly, "Hey! Let go! Help me down!" I giggle as I cut him down, Kiba catches him, but lets him down rather roughly. "Too bad. Better luck next time I guess. Hey, Red, next time you wanna roll around like that, come find me again. Haven't had that much fun in forever." Kiba grins at me, and turns around and disappears back into the woods.

Naruto tucks his arms behind his head, and says calmly, "That trap was so obvious. I just didn't want you to get caught in it." I punch him lightly in the side, "Jeez, my hero." He glances at me and grins widely.

I hear another soft poof followed by a shriek of surprise. We don't even have to speak, or maybe he knows I'm about to take off, whatever it is, we're both standing at the edge of a pit almost instantly. Peering down, a dusty and disgruntled Shikamaru is peering back up at us. "I thought I had the flag, how troublesome."

"Let's get him out," I say to Naruto. "Why?" He questions, "If we do, he just becomes another competitor again. Leave him." He turns to walk away.

I throw Naruto into the pit, catching him by the ankles again. "Grab his hands, I'll pull you both back up."

After much complaining, from both boys, we finally got Shikamaru out of the pit. We're all standing around dusting our clothes off, when Saskue bursts past us. He's not quite fast enough, because I see the flag, clutched in his hands.

I take off without a word to either of the boys, only hearing Shikamaru complain. "Are you really going to try and chase her? What a drag."

As I chase Saskue, he glances at me from over his shoulder with a sarcastic grin. "What was that you said about having to catch you?"

That bastard. With a shriek of outrage, I leap at his back, wrapping my arms around his waist, bringing us both down. "Is this the part where you run me over?" I taunt back.

Instantly, we both pop back up on our feet, facing each other. "Bring it Red, I've been dying to see what you can do against me." His eyes flash red as my hands fly into the seals and I try to push myself in his mind. He's better prepared now, and offers a resistance. "Saskue," I purr out loud, "Let me in."

He laughs a hard, mocking laugh, and launches at me. I throw my arms up instinctively to block. He hits hard though, harder than I thought he could, and the blow sends me flying back on my ass. He stands over me, grinning coldly down. He's left an opening though, I throw myself between his legs, leaping to my feet with a Kunai knife, butting him in the back of the head with the end. His turns, fist out and catches me in the chest, sending me flying again. Christ, he's powerful. As I spring back to my feet, his fist is headed towards my face. I catch it, and throw him back, making him stumble. Not before he lets a throwing star fly, catching the sleeve of my shirt and pinning me to a tree. He's got his balance back now, and throws another, pinning the other sleeve. He's cocky now, he slowly approaches me, kunai in hand. Too bad for him, in the heat of battle he let his mental guard down, and I gently push myself in his mind. I plant the hypnotic suggestion that I'm scary. I make myself look menacing, cunning, and frightening. I scowl to complete the desired effect. For a moment it works, and he pauses, his face revealing a split second of true fear. He shakes his head roughly, and mentally strains against me. I push hard against him, but he forces me out.

"That's a useful trick you used there, Red." He gets close to me, leans towards me, tapping his finger by his left eye. "I can see through it though."

I rip my arms free of my sleeves and punch him hard between the eyes, giving it my all, sending him flying back. He dropped the flag. I scoop it up and run before he can recover.

I take off, using all the force I have. It's not long before I can hear him chasing me; catching up to me. His breath is slapping against the back of my neck. I can even feel the ghost of his fingers, trying to clasp onto me. "I'm impressed Red," he huffs. His voice is closer than I expected it to be. I can see the light of the opening of the woods and I give one final desperate push.

The sound of his hands slapping seals together catches my attention. I glance over my shoulder, his hand is cupped before his mouth. Naruto's voice echoes in my head, "Saskue can do fire jitsus. It seems they get stronger every time he breaks one out."

I leap the side, just as a fire ball engulfs the spot I stood before. In my haste to save my own ass, I dropped the flag. He's already picked it up and he's almost reached the opening. I pull myself up and give my last push of strength, I lunge my fingers just brush the material of his shirt, as he enters the opening.

A wave of sadness crashes over me as I stumble out in front of the Sensi's all congratulating Saskue on a victory. I can't even take satisfaction in the fact he's breathing hard. I'm shocked. How could I lose? I was so close. I smack my hands against my thighs in frustration.

I plaster a smile on my face, "Good game, Saskue." He ignores me. A slow anger burns in my stomach. Fuck him.

"Since you're the winner Saskue, why don't you spend the day with the loser, Red, training her?" Kakashi suggest.

"What? Wait! No way!" Saskue and I cry out together, but it's too late because that damn Sensi is already gone.

As the others come out of the woods, I pick myself up and walk away. Not in the mood for the congratulatory atmosphere. Naruto catches up to me. "Did ya see that bruise on Saskue's face? Way to go, Red!" He throws an arm over my shoulder.

I quickly shrug it off, "Not now Naruto, leave me alone." I mutter. He looks hurt, but lets me go, as I trudge off.

That night, lying in my tree, my thoughts torture me. I try and keep them balanced though. I think about the bitterness of my defeat. Losing to Saskue. How close I was. Does that make me weak? I let those thoughts smack around in my mind, until the sorrow gets too heavy and it threatens to drown me. Then I switch to the other extreme. I think about Naruto's arms holding me. His laugh. His lips almost brushing my own. I wonder what it would be like to let him kiss me. Do I love him? I don't know. I let those thoughts cloud my mind until I get dizzy again. Then I switch back. I do this for most of the night, until sleep blessedly numbs my mind for a few hours.

When I open my eyes, I see the sky is grey and cloudy. Perfect, I think, it matches my mood perfectly. I sigh, dropping out of my tree. I slowly make my way to the training spot, dreading meeting a gloating Saskue there.

On my way there, I decide I'll go find Naruto later and apologize for the way I treated him.

Saskue is already there, he couldn't wait to rub my loss in my face I bet. As I approach, he looks up and I stop dead in my tracks. He's smiling at me? Not grinning, not smirking. Smiling. At me? "Uh, hey Saskue. You're here early, huh?" His smile gets brighter. "Hey Akako! Wow, you sure look beautiful today."

This isn't Saskue. He doesn't know my name. He calls me Red. Everyone calls me Red. I don't let the realization show on my face. I keep it carefully blank. Instead I quickly hand seal, watching his eyes. They flash red, but when I try to enter his mind, he's not quick enough to block me out, and I see who he is.

"Twin, I see you're still a master at cloning others. You even mocked his blood line limit superbly. You're acting still fucking sucks, though." My eyes narrow. "Where is he?"

The fake Saskue, Twin, grins at me. "Akako, is that how you greet an old friend?"

"Took you a while to find me. I guess you're as stupid as I've always suspected." My ears are trialing along, listening for the mind of the real Saskue.

Twin glowers at me. "Diablo wants you bought to him alive. But I'm sure he won't notice a few pieces missing. A couple of fingers and toes won't make much of a difference."

Found him! I take off towards Saskue. Diablo must have been truly desperate to send Twin, he gives himself away every time. I reach Saskue within seconds. He's tied to a tree, his mouth is taped over. I reach him, ripping the tape free. "Saskue, when I get you free, run. Find Naruto, keep him safe for me. Please Saskue." I beg.

"Run?! Who do you think I am? Uchiha's don't run." He growls at me. Before I can reply, Twin jumps down behind me. I hand seal quickly, summoning a new jitsu. I throw off the clock that cover my psychic power. I can feel it expand, filling miles and miles around me. The sound is almost over powering, I can hear EVERYTHING. I quickly get over the shock and pinpoint Twin. He has a wall up that would usually block me, but in this state I smash it to oblivion. I fill his mind, I control everything. I make him reach into his pockets and remove all his kunai and throw them out of reaching distance. I find his pain receptors in his brain. Without hesitation, I flood them. He screams loudly, I just press harder, making his brain feel like it will explode. He screams and screams, until he passes out.

I fall to my knees, letting my hearing adjust to normal. I shake my head, that move takes a lot of me. I weakly pull myself up, and force Saskue to look me in the eyes. "Run. I can handle him. He will kill you. This village isn't safe anymore with me here. I have to leave. Tell Naruto…goodbye for me." I swallow back tears.

Saskue surges against his bonds. "RED! WATCH OUT!" I can hear a throwing star slicing through the air towards us. I have time to move, but if I do it'll hit Saskue. I brace myself, covering him.

I don't hear the impact, but I feel it. White hot pain floods my brain, dances up and down my spine, stealing my vision for a moment. I can hear an unpleasant keening, and my throat is ripping. Oh. I'm screaming. I take a deep breath, and my vision clears. I choke. I spit blood up on Saskue's shirt. He looks horrified. I cut his arms free. "Run," I choke out of my burning chest. I hit the ground.

It's dark and quiet for a while. I can hear screaming, battle? Did Saskue stay and fight? Fool. I try to find my legs to get up and protect him but I can't even find my eyes to force them open.

A voice. I know that voice, I struggle to understand it, and something deep in my soul tells me to obey that voice. "Red? Red! Red, oh no, no, no, no. Red, open your eyes, talk to me."

I try to force my eyes open with better results this time. My vision opens up and I can see Naruto. I lift a hand feebly to caress his cheek. "Naruto," I whisper. I choke again coughing hard, my vision gets splotchy. I catch my breath though. He looks so worried. He holds my hand against his face. Why is she so sad? Those beloved blue eyes are swimming in tears. "Red, hold on. I'm going to get you some help. You've lost a lot of blood. I'm going to prove myself to you, remember? Don't go. Don't go and leave me all alone. I don't want to be alone again, not after knowing you. I'll be your hero."

I force air into my tired lungs and try to smile for him. He kisses my palm I don't feel it though, "there's my girl. Keep breathing Red, you haven't even let me kiss you yet. You can't go anywhere yet, I won't let you." His arms lift me, and he cradles me against his chest gently, lovingly. "Stay Red, stay here with me. Don't you know I love you?"

With my last bubble of air, I whisper, "Love…Naruto, you are love."

Those blue eyes are the last thing I see before the world goes blank again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**For the billionth time, thank you all for your continued support! I appreciate it all. **

I don't like the darkness, but fighting it is too hard. I'm vaguely aware that if I choose to stay in this darkness I'll lose something –maybe someone- precious to me. However, if I succeed and fight the darkness away, reality is painful. Reality is red.

Without a warning, reality gives me a taste of what's going on around me. The black switches to red, my shoulder is burning hotly. I'm aware of a gentle swaying motion. I want to open my eyes, but my lids are a thousand pounds, they won't budge. My ears are still working though.

I can hear voices. I am faintly aware that one of these voices are very important to me but I can't catch the words it says. They float out of my reach and disappear. I know this voice is special to me, so I try very hard to concentrate.

"What do you mean he got away?" The voice demands angrily.

"He tried to get around me to get to you two, but he saw that it would be almost impossible and ran away. I know when she wakes up she'll want a piece of him. I let him escape for her," a different voice replies.

"You're fucking insane. Both of you. You can run faster than I can right now, run ahead and get things ready for when I bring her in." This time the voice sounds like its escaping from behind clenched teeth.

Blackness swallows me again. Blackness is cold, it holds a promise of no more pain. No more anything. Peace at last. Blackness is so tempting and quiet. Reality is painful and confusing. Reality is Red. Reality is…Naruto.

That name flips the blackness inside out. It sets my drifting mind straight. Instead of nothingness I can see him. The wild blonde hair, the smile, the eyes. I can hear his laugh and feel his arms around me. I can see how he looked last time I saw him. His eyes swimming in tears. So sad. Why is he so sad? I can't remember. "Don't you know I love you?" His voice echoes in my mind. He said that, didn't he?

Those words light a fire in my soul. This fire doesn't hurt, doesn't burn me. It gives me the strength I need to push away the darkness, to embrace reality; to force open my shut eyes.

Why is everything so bright? So white. Someone's rubbing something on my arm. The sharp smell invades my nose and cuts into my foggy brain. I move my eyes around, trying to see all I can. Saskue, he looks concerned. What's going on? I move my eyes left of Saskue and see Naruto. He looks tired, his hair is a mess and his face is covered in scratches. The orange jumpsuit is stained with red. Is he bleeding? I panic, and reach out a hand to him. "Naruto…" My voice sounds so weak.

He steps towards me, one of his hands cover mine, the other pats my hair. "Red, we made it. You'll be okay now; keep fighting, and keep breathing. I'll be here with you."

A sharp sting in my arm snatches my attention away from him. I look down in time to see a hand retreating, holding a needle. My vision goes fuzzy. I look back to blood-soaked Naruto. He's goes out of focus as darkness rises up and drags me under again.

This blackness is different. I can feel my body, but it won't move. My finest assets – my ears – still work perfectly. I can hear everything around me, but the drug they gave me makes it harder to hold onto the words. It seems like my brain is incapable of holding on to the conversations around me. Something's are easier to grasp onto than others.

First is Naruto. "Who knew you had so much fight in you? Must be that hair." Before I can find my voice to tell him what I think about that, the moment drifts away, and I'm flung back into a sea of voices that make plenty of noise, but no sense.

Next, Kakashi. "Go home and rest, Naruto. You've been here for hours. She's not going anywhere, I'll watch her."

Saskue comes into focus next, "Wake up Red. I'm itching to catch this guy and show him who he messed with. We can get revenge together." What's with this guy? I'll be getting Twin on my own. He should stay home and….

"You sit by her all day long. I'm just sayin' I'm her friend too! Go get some air and let me sit by her a while."

"Screw off Kiba, she'll need me when she wakes up. I don't want the first thing she see's to be you. She might think she's having a nightmare."

Kiba growls but then they laugh together. I can feel some pressure where my hands should be. They're both holding my hands and arguing back and forth. I want to smile, my boys.

With a gasp, I sit up straight. This room has an orangey tint to it. I swivel my head to see out a window. The sun is setting. I look down at the bed I'm sitting in. I'm wrapped in bandages, they cover my left shoulder and chest. A hospital?  
>It all rushes back to me. Twin. Saskue needs me! Wait, no. That's not right. Naruto saved me, Naruto loves me. Where is he?<p>

I look to my bedside to see a smiling Shikamaru. "Oh boy, Naruto steps out for one minute and asks me to watch you. You've been out cold for three days. So I said sure, why not? How hard can it be? But of course, the moment he walks out and I sit down, you wake up. What a drag. You better sit still and not cause me any trouble."

"Shikamaru, where is everyone? Where's Twin? The village isn't safe, I have to protect it." I jump to my feet. I'm sure that my feet are planted firmly on the floor, but the world spins violently around me. I start to sway on my feet.

Shikamaru helps me sit back down. "Hey, take it easy. You've been out a while. Don't worry, the others went to some boring meeting or something. They'll be back soon enough to check on you."

"How can you be so calm?" I ask, questioning his sanity.

He shrugs lazily. "It's a gift."

The door to my room opens, and Naruto steps in. He looks worried and stressed, but the moment he looks at me, he tries to mask it with a sunny expression and a joke. "Red! You're awake! I thought you'd never stop snoring."

"What's wrong?" I demand, brushing away his concern.

He considers it for a moment. "Red, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with. You just woke up."

"Tell me!" I demand again, colder this time.

He sighs, giving in. "My teammate, Sakura, went missing the same time that Twin disappeared."

I stand again, trying to ignore the sickening dizziness. "I have to go right now. He's taking her straight to Diablo. You never go back to him empty handed. If you can't bring him what he's looking for, you bring him something pretty to play with."

"Red, you can't go alone. Let me help you." Naruto insists before I even announce my intention to set off alone after them.

"No."

I've made him angry. "Damn it, Red! You almost died last time. If I wasn't there to help you, you'd have bled to death out there." He slams his fists on my bed. "I won't let you go alone, even if you won't accept my help. You can't stop me from following you."

I know to go alone is a suicide mission, but to put the ones I love in this danger is unthinkable.

Before I can argue that point Shikamaru cuts in. "Last time, the three of you together couldn't defeat Twin. What you obviously need is a bigger and stronger team."

Naruto gets excited at this idea. "Hey, yeah! Let's do that instead."

"It's too dangerous," I protest. "I won't put my family foolishly in danger."

They ignore me, already planning who they should invite to come. Idiots. It seems my hands are tied. "Alright, but I want to talk to everyone before we head out."

A few hours later I am able to change back into my own clothes. I feel stronger already. Before me stand Naruto, Shikamaru, Saskue, and Kiba who has Akamaru sticking out of his sweater.

"This mission is beyond dangerous. Some of us could die. I'm appointing myself as the leader because I know the enemies we face best. What I say, goes. Do not argue my decisions, because I will make them with your survival in mind. I will not force any of you to join me. This enemy has no heart, no soul. If he catches you, he will kill you. Any questions?"

All the boys cheered, "Let's go!"

"We leave at first light."

My family of idiots cheer again. They joke and laugh and get hyped up for our suicide mission. They pat each other's backs. Shikamaru begins discussing attack strategies with Saskue. I receive hugs from Naruto and Kiba, at the same time, squishing me between them.  
>I roll my eyes. I love them all, idiots or not.<p>

I pray love will be enough to get us through.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey! I know it's been a while since I've posted, sorry! I had a lot going on last week and didn't get a chance to even type anything! Anyway, here it is, enjoy!**

I sit on the hospital steps as the sun rises. I watch as the gentle orange light creeps up and touches everything with its loving glow. While I watch this peaceful event I fret. I didn't feel like sleeping, I had slept almost three days away after my tangle with Twin. I had tried to strategize but I knew it was a wasted mental effort.

Footsteps catch my attention and I look up to see Saskue, Shickamaru, and Kiba carrying Akamaru. I stand up, stretching to prepare for our mission.

"Good morning, Red. You're looking better already." Kiba greets me, giving me an appreciative look.

I smile, "All ready to go on a foolish mission that will end in our deaths?" My last attempt at trying to entice them to stay here, stay safe.

"Ready when you are." Saskue replies sarcastically, not missing a beat.

Shickamaru glances around, "It's strange that Naruto is late."

"Then you obviously don't know him very well." Saskue says, "He's always sleeping in and showing up at the last minute. It's so irritating."

"No, I mean, it's strange for this mission, since we're trying to rescue Sakura and all."

Curious, I ask. "What difference does it make? If he doesn't want to come, he doesn't have to."

"He's really into Sakura. He should be eager to get going and rescue her. You know how he is, he'll be trying to make himself look like the big hero in her eyes." Shickamaru shrugs. "Oh well. I don't mind waiting for him, I'm not exactly excited to start all the on foot travel this mission is gonna require. What. A. Drag."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. They knock the wind out of me. They put out the light inside of me and I feel cold all over. I try to keep my face calm and blank. Does my devastation show? I hope not. I try to arrange my features to display indifference. Oh? He's in love with another girl? How nice. Lovely weather this morning isn't it?

I hear running steps coming closer; the heartbeat behind them is so familiar to me. I turn around to check my supplies, even though I know I've over looked nothing. I just don't want to look into his face and feel my broken heart ache for the impossible.

He approaches the group but I cut in before he can utter a greeting. "We should make sure that Twin is not hiding here inside the village before we head out. He is a master at cloning and he can copy the slightest detail. He can convince you that he is whoever he is trying to portray. We should split into the groups I've chosen to get this task done quickly. We'll meet back at this spot in two hours. Saskue, you will go alone. Your sharingan will allow you to see through any jitsu or trick he throws at you. Because you are alone, be especially careful. I assume that you prefer to work alone and that you have no problem with this decision?"

Saskue smirks, "Wise choice." He bows mockingly to me before bounding off on his own.

"Jerk!" I call out, hearing a ghost of a chuckle.

"Next, I'm going to pair Shickamaru and Naruto." I avoid his look and stare straight at Shickamaru. "You will be able to find out who is real and who is a clone. You're smart enough to logic through his disguises. His acting is not flawless. However, if you're very unsure find Saskue or I. Naruto will watch your back." I turn away from them. "Good luck, remember, two hours." I say as a way to dismiss them.

I do not look up at Kiba. I give myself a moment to get my scrambled emotions in order. I choke back rage and sorrow in record timing and then, glance up at Kiba's face.

He's studying me carefully; his eyes are cold and analytical.

"I picked you, because along with my power to hear…things Akamaru will be able to sniff out trouble while you watch our backs." I offer as an explanation as to why I picked him over the obvious choice.

"Red, don't be so beat up over Naruto."

I'm shocked. I thought I had perfectly concealed the mess happening inside of me.

"I know you think you tricked everyone, and maybe you did. Saskue doesn't care how anyone feels, Shickamaru wasn't watching you for a reaction, and Naruto has no idea what's up. But I saw your eyes." His stare demands to be met, I cannot deny or break it. "He broke your heart."

His words trigger something in me. The wall I have constructed in this short amount of time is flimsy and those words have charged through it and broken a huge gap in it. A flood of emotions bears down on me.

Covering my face, I sit on the hospital steps and cry. Kiba sighs and sits next to me. I don't look up at him, my grief is private. But I can feel him watching me.

"Why?" I choke out around racking sobs. "Why make me care if he already loves another? What's the point? Why act the way he did?" Then I really give in to despair. This time, Kiba puts a warm arm over my shoulder and lets me cry. After five minutes of extreme water works, I can cry no more. I look up at his face through red eyes and the look there gives me sore heart another twist. Kiba loves me. Not the way Naruto does…did? Different, but still strong.

"Hey now," he soothes, "that colors great in your hair but not your eyes. It makes the green look creepy." He gives a fake shudder. What a pitiful attempt to make me smile.

I smile for him anyway, even manage a giggle.

"That's better!" He says, using the back of his hand to brush away a few stray tear drops. "Wait here a second." He runs off out of sight. I lean back a little and glance at the sky and think about the predicament I'm in now. Kba and Naruto I care for them both, but I can't love them both at the same time. It'll destroy us all. I can't love Naruto, not if he loves another. A memory of his laughter dances through my head. My heart picks up a beat at the imagined sound. I put a hand on my chest. No, I remind it, he's gone. I owe him my life. The least I can do is return his lover to him and leave them to be happy. I never intended to stay here anyway, not really. I'll make myself a memory.

I lift my shirt and glance down at the star scar. This is my curse. I can never find a true home.

Kiba has returned with his hands behind his back. "I got somethin for ya," he says. A faint blush colors his cheeks. "A little gift before this mess gets started."

I'm curious to say the least. He's shy however, almost embarrassed. With a sigh, he reveals his offering to me, a handful of colorful flowers.

I cock my head to the side, confused now. What am I supposed to with these? Do they have healing properties? I'm not hurt though. "Uh, thanks! That's a great gift. They sure are…well…" I trail off, looking at him for a clue.

"Aw, come on Red, give a guy a break! How am I supposed to know what girls like? I thought they liked flowers."

Girls like flowers? Whatever for; to eat? "They look lovely!" I say happily. His face lights up at the compliment. I must be right. I open my mouth and shove the colorful buds in biting down.

EW. These are horrible.

Kiba looks shocked. Then he rolls with laughter. "What the hell, girl? You don't eat them!" He manages between get gawuffs of laughter.

I spit them out; grateful I don't have to finish them. "Well what the fuck are they good for then?" I demand grumpily.

I'm still spitting our flowers, to Kiba's merriment when Naruto and Shickamaru show back up.

"You guys haven't left yet!" Naruto accuses us. "It's nice to know some of us have to do all the work around here." He crosses his arms and gives Kiba a jealous stare.

"Naruto wanted to come back to check on Red." Shickamaru cuts in.

"Hey! I had a valid reason! She just got off her death bed!"

"I'm fine," I try to insist suddenly breathless at the reappearance of Naruto. My broken heart jumps back to life and pounds with vigor.

He looks at me with those blue eyes. They threaten to take the last of the air out of my lungs. "Then why did you pick Kiba over me?" He demands, hurt.

My arms want to wrap around him and protect him from the hurt I'm inflicting on him. "Kiba needs me more." I say.

Kiba stands up and places himself protectively between Naruto and me. "Stop hurting her."

"How am I hurting her?"

"Everyone knows how you feel about Sakura, Naruto. Even her." Kiba jerks a thumb in my direction.

Naruto's hands ball into hard fists. "Why would you tell her that? That was before I met her. It's all different now. Sure, I had a crush on Sakura, but that's all it was, a crush." Naruto steps forward shoving his face close to Kiba's. "Red is my only priority now. Sakura is my teammate and my friend and I will save her because Red wants to rescue her from a fate that only she knows. So I'm going with Red, to save my friend, and to protect her from her monsters. He sneers at Kiba. "What you feel for her is nothing. I would know because what I feel for her and what she feels for me runs much, much deeper."

"Naruto…" I whisper. My heart fills up at the sound of the truth ringing in his voice. It heals itself. It's like it was never broken in the first place. I stand to my feet.

Suddenly, reality sets in. I can see Naruto struggling to hold back, to keep from hurting his friend. If I let this love triangle get in the way of my mission, an innocent girl suffers.

"Boys!" I demand sharply. All three heads turn to face me. "Right now Sakura is in danger. She needs us so we can't worry about what's going on in our private lives. We still have one hour to search the village. Naruto, go with Shickamaru. Kiba, we have lost time to make up for so we have to go double quick. Let's move." Shickamaru nods and leaves. Naruto follows, but not before turning to me and grabbing my hand, giving in a warm squeeze that sets my heart glowing. He sends Kiba a warning glare over my head.

Kiba calmly takes my other hand, pulling me away and breaking my contact with Naruto. As he drags me away I reach out my hand to Naruto whose hand is also stretched out toward mine.

There is now a war of emotions inside of me. My love for Naruto... my love for Kiba… my doubt in being able to keep Naruto's love… a need to save this girl; And most importantly, a fear of facing my old nightmares.

Me and Kiba spent the hour searching very closely, and quietly. I could tell that Naruto's words had upset him and that he was thinking deeply about them. It makes me more than a little sick to know that my little make shift family is falling apart. I knew that I could never accept Kiba's love, even if Naruto didn't love me. It would not be fair to try and love him when my heart belonged to another.

Thankfully, we come up empty on the search, I'm pretty confident that the others will as well. I try to think up a plan ahead of time, knowing what is waiting to face us.

In silence we made our way back to the hospital.

"Red, I know you love him…but you could learn to love me too." Kiba's voice slashed through the quietness between us, and my heart.

"Kiba…" There is no easy way to really let him down, let him know that there is really no choice. I can't choose between Naruto and Kiba, because the decision has already been made for me.

"I'm not forcing anything. You'll get to know him. When you get sick of him and his ways, remember me. I'll be waiting for you." He smirks sadly at me.

Tears slide down my cheeks. "You boys…you're my family now. Please, don't tear it apart. Don't love me; you don't anything about me, where I came from. If you did you wouldn't choose me. Please Kiba, don't love me."

Kiba stops and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I could know you if you would let me. But I accept your feelings. However, I don't give up, not that easily. You'll learn to deal with it. I still think though, you should tell me something about you, about your past. Not everything, just a little something."

Kiba's hand feels warm and strong on my shoulder. It doesn't make me feel the same way as when Naruto puts his hand on me. Different, but still good. "I promise you Kiba, I will tell you the truth. Everything. Tonight."

When we finally get to the hospital Shickamaru and Naruto are already there.

Kiba walks up to Naruto and sticks his hand out. "Look kid, I'm not giving up on her. But I can't tear her family apart for my own selfish reasons. She wants to rescue the girl, so do I. We have to work together though, or we don't stand a chance."

Naruto grabs his offered hand. "For the girls," he says quietly, but fiercely.

Kiba smiles, "What fun would any of this be without a little competition anyway?"

They grin at each other. Bone heads.

I hear Saskue land behind me. "I couldn't find the faintest trace of him or Sakura anywhere. He's gone. This was a waste of time."

I nod my head, not turning to face him. "I needed to be sure before I left this place." Now I turn to him, "It's time to go."

The others gather by us. I close my eyes as a wave of dark fear rises up and tries to drag me under. I bite my lip hard. She needs me. I stuff down my feelings. I open my eyes and smile mockingly at them. "Just try and keep up." I'm off like a shot, laughing at their surprised faces.

They do a wonderful job of keeping up though. Kiba and Naruto are on my heels, racing to see who is faster. Saskue holds back a little, while Shickamaru brings up the rear.

"Red, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asks.

"Sure."

"When you said that he likes something pretty to play with…what did you mean by that?"

"He likes to push pretty girls to see how powerful they really are. He'll send wave after wave of attackers at her just to see what she can do. As long as she keeps winning, she keeps living. But if she loses, she dies. It amuses him to watch people struggle." The words are bitter coming out.

I hear Kiba growl behind me.

We travel until the day grows dark. I stop at a random clearing, I don't know how far we've traveled, but we're close to our goal. We need to rest. We'll need to be at full strength to even have a chance at saving that girl from Twin. He will be moving slowly, because he thinks that he has already won. What an arrogant fool. Either way, we can easily afford the rest.

We make a fire and assign watches for the night. As the night grows darker and the fire grows brighter, I revel in the sound of the care free chatter around me. I close my eyes and let the sound wash over me, trying to drown out my anxiety.

"Red, you made me a promise."

Kiba's direct comment to me catches my attention, and my dismay.

"What did you promise him?" Naruto asks.

"To tell my story," I reply easily.

The chatter between Saskue and Shickamaru ceases.

"No! You don't have too! He doesn't know what he's asking you to do." Naruto says.

I open my eyes to stare into his, directly across the fire from me. "They deserve to know. I'm ready now." My voice is hard, determined.

So, I tell my story, and I tell it all. Word for word and horror for horror. The man who gave me my name. The life I lived under Diablo's watchful eyes. And for a finishing touch, I lift my shirt over my belly button to show them the scar that marks me as Diablo's property.

With my scar revealed, I stare up at the stars, bracing myself for their reactions. When I'm brave enough I look down at look to Saskue first. He seems calm, not rattled at all by my story. I wonder at his story then. He must understand suffering to be so unaffected at what I've said. He notices my gaze and nods at me.

Next, I look to Shickamaru, who is showing more of a reaction. He looks shocked, his hand twitches towards me. "Red…how?" he whispers.

I look at Kiba next. He's on his feet, pacing and growling out explicatives. He pauses to face me, so that I can see the rage boiling in his face. He snarls and grinds his teeth and begins to pace again.

Somehow, Naruto has made his way over to me and his finger is tracing the scar on my skin. I don't look down at his face. I hang my head in shame instead. I push his hand away, rising to my feet and run. I run for a few minutes, I'm really not keeping track of the time or where I'm going. I run until I reach a little brook. I sit next to that, pulling my knees up and burying my face. I listen to the song of the water over the rocks; let it fill my head so that it can remain safely empty.

I know I must have been sitting here a while when I hear someone sit next to me. I wonder who has bothered to come find the freak.

"Red." A deep voice surprises me. Saskue? I look up, shocked at those dark eyes framed by dark hair. "You're a lot like me." He smiles cynically, "We know what it means to suffer; to fight to survive; to burn to make others pay for what they've done; to crave more power." His smile disappears. "I understand you. I may even have a certain kind of respect for you. When we find these monsters, I do want to fight them. It's very obviously to me that they have power. However, you will have first pick. You tell me who you want to take down, and I will step aside no matter what." He stands, shoving his hands in his pockets. He nods respectfully before bounding off.

I'm dumbfounded. To have gained even a miniscule amount of respect from Saskue must be a huge honor. I ponder more on him. He must think himself an avenger of some sort. I secretly wish him well on his journey. Maybe someday if I ask nicely he will tell me his story. I smile. Yeah right.

Shickamaru is the next to find me. "The other two are worried sick." He says as way of greeting. He shrugs, "Oh well, let them worry and argue some more. Maybe it'll drive Saskue nuts. Serves him right I say."

"He didn't tell you where I am?"

"No, he said to leave you alone until you were ready to come back. I needed to get away from those bickering children. Somehow, I ended up here." He glances down at me from the side of his eye. "Not that I came looking for you or anything." He smiles.

I laugh, "No, of course not."

He sits down. "Maybe one of them will kill the other before you get back. Then you won't have to choose between them."

I sigh. "I don't think these much of a choice. Have you ever just…felt a certain way about someone? There is no choice, not really. You can't fight it, you can't deny it."

He blushes furiously, "Of course not! How silly. How foolish. How tiresome. HOW TROUBLESOME!"

Wow, I raise my eyebrows. He's got it bad for someone. I scour my brain for a hint, thinking back over all the things Naruto told me. "Oh that's right! I remember now! Uhm…fan girl. Temari right?"

He jumps to his feet, still blushing. "Come back soon before they really do kill each other, okay?"

"Shickamaru…thank you." I grab onto his hand and squeeze it.

He looks down and smiles before walking away.

After a few more minutes of peaceful brook song, Kiba comes after me. I can tell it's him from all the snarling and swearing.

"Red! God damn it. Red come out! For the love of fuck…" He punctuates the demands with a snarl. "Red I know you're here! I can smell ya girl." Another snarl mixed with a growl.

Soon he's crouched beside me. Staring at my cheek. I keep my head facing straight, trying to maintain a serious face. He leans in closer, sniffing. My lips twitch a little. He grins and licks up my cheek.

I giggle and push him back on his heels. "Ewww…grosss!"

He smirks. "What? Don't you like it?" He teases.

I smile at him. "Not really, no."

He gets serious. "You look tired, come back to camp. You need to rest. We have to move double time tomorrow to find the girl. I'm going to destroy those guys! Rip em to shreds." He growls deep in his throat. "They won't hurt you again, Red. I won't let them."

"I'll come back soon. Just let me have a few more moments. Go on a head, I'll catch up to you."

"Not too long, I'll be waiting for you."

I listen to his footsteps as he leaves. He must have been right about me being tired because soon I drift off the sleep listening to the brook.

The eyes are back. They're huge and even paler than before. I try to race away but it's futile. They easily keep up, watching my every move. They seem to mock me. I run harder, I can see something a head in the darkness…it's Naruto! He looks up at the eyes and scowls…and they leave. He's going to save me! I fall into his arms, and they wrap around me. But then they begin to tighten unpleasantly and grow cold around me. I look up at his face, and watch in helpless horror as the blue leeches out of his eyes and become replaced by a sickening pale color. His voice is a familiar hiss. "I've got you now, little Akako." My world fills with screaming.

I awake screaming and trashing. I'm being held down? "No!" I scream. I screech again, "No!" I haul in another breath and let go of a wordless shriek. I pull another ripping breath down my throat and with the last of my strength call out, "Naruto! Save me!"

I open my eyes and look up. Naruto is holding me. "Red it's me!" He cries. I'm gasping, tears running down my cheeks while he is holding me and rocking me in his arms. "Shh Red. Don't worry, I'm here okay? Don't be scared, I'm here. I'll save you." I look up at eyes warily. They seem blue enough.

"Don't trick me," I beg. "Please be real." I reach a shaking hand up, cupping his cheek. His skin is warm, the eyes stay blue. "I was so scared." I sob. "Please, don't let him get me!"

"He won't touch you. I'll kill him first. I'll kill them all." He vows to me.

The words are such a comfort to me because his eyes have stayed blue and his voice is his own. I'm overcome with emotions and they confuse me and make me dizzy. I pull his eyes closer to mine, and cover his lips with my own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

If I thought that Naruto made me dizzy before now, I was gravely mistaken. When his lips brushed gently against mine, my whole world was set on a sickening spin. I couldn't breathe correctly. I felt light headed. My heart beat against my breast bone, I'm pretty sure the whole world can hear its frenzied dance. When they brushed mine again for a second time a bolt of pure electric energy shocked me straight down to my toes. With a gasp I jerk back and open my eyes.

He looks as breathless as I feel. His cheeks have a faint pink tint to them.

"Jeez Red, I'm sorry. But,..." His arms reach out and pull back to him and he's kissing me again. With a low grumbling in his throat he pushes his weight against me, and knocks me on my back.

I think this should upset me. He _did_ knock me over, but I don't really care. I can't even really pay attention to that train of thought. All I know is Naruto, and Naruto is everywhere. I can feel his warm hands on my skin, and I know I have his blond hair in my hands.

All of a sudden, footsteps cut into my blissful concentration. Someone's coming!

I quickly push him up and off me blushing madly before Kiba steps into view.

"Red I thought you got lost again!"

My face gets warmer as I avoid his eager glance. "No, I'm not lost."

Naruto snickers, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Nah, I was just showing her the way back to camp."

I hear a sarcastic snort. "Well you aren't getting far just sitting there. We gotta set up watches for the night."

Naruto jumps to his feet and helps me to mine. Before I take two steps both my hands are being held captive by theirs.

"Guys, come on. I'm not gonna run again. I promise."

"Yeah Naruto, so why don't you get lost?" Kiba interjects quickly.

"Get over yourself, flea bag."

When we walk into the camp their still holding both my hands and exchanging insults over my head.

"Idiots." Shickamaru mumbles.

"Morons."Saskue agrees.

"Hey!" Naruto and Kiba exclaim at the same time.

"Let's just divide up the watches." I say desperately trying to avoid another long winded argument.

With the watches fairly divided, I set up a sleeping area for myself on the opposite side of the fire and the boys. A girl's got to keep a little modesty, I think grinning.

I fall asleep quick with no problems, thankfully. It seems like no time before Naruto is waking me up for my watch.

"Your turn, Red." Naruto mumbles sleepily.

I glance across the dying fire to the sleeping forms of the others. Confident that they really are deep asleep I place a soft kiss on his nose. "Go get some sleep," I whisper running my hand through his hair.

He smiles and kisses my hands before he obeys my gentle command.

I watch over them while they sleep, it's kinda creepy the way I'm admiring my makeshift family as they sleep. While I look at them, I argue with myself. It would be so easy right now to peek at their minds right now, and familiarize myself with them. It's wrong to do, and I know that. But if I do it I will be able to protect them better in a battle. That's what decides me, the ability to protect them. I settle down and cross my legs and close my eyes.

Listening to dreams is a weird experience; you can't see them, only hear what's going on in them.

First I start on the easiest, Naruto. He's whining at someone…

"YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN! SCREW YOUR RESEARCH! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME TRAIN! PAY ATTENTION TO ME, STOP SPYING ON THOSE GIRLS, YOU PERVY OLD SAGE.'

Pervy sage? How ridiculous. I giggle quietly.

Next, I try Shickamaru. His mind is interesting; so orderly, and intelligent, and precise. His dreams are a little boring though, it's just a repeated word,…no not a word. A name.

"Temari…Temari…Temari…Temari"

My heart melts a little bit. He really does care about that fan girl. I silently vow to return him to her safe and sound.

Getting into Saskue's mind is a little more difficult. However, I don't think anyone can keep me out, not really. I just push a little harder 'til I'm in. It is a decision I instantly regret.

His dreams are full of horrible screams. I glance at his face, and it seems that he sleeps peacefully.

Disturbed, I quickly move on Kiba. His dreams are a little brighter. It's just a long list of insults to call Naruto. Typical.

I practice going back into their minds, memorize their heartbeats, until even Saskue's doesn't even put up a fight. I decide against telling them what I've done. I won't use it unless I need too, they won't have to know how easy it is to me. Before I know it, my watch is over. I stand up and stretch, walk over to Kiba and scratch under his chin. "Wakey wakey!" I sing softly.

His eyes open slowly, and he lets out a big yawn.

"Ew!" I laugh. "Morning doggie breath." I pinch my nose.

"Is that any way to treat your future husband?"

"Is that you dream about?" I ask as I lie back down in my spot. "That's what I call a real nightmare."

I feel Akamaru cuddle by my legs sleepily. "He'll watch over you." Kiba says, "I know you have nightmares."

I scratch the pup's ears. "Thank you," I say choking a little with emotion.

The morning greets me with a hard foot nudging my ribs. "Get up." Saskue's voice coldly greets me."

I get up and make a point to roll my eyes at him. "What a ray of sunshine you are."

"Whatever," he moves on to Naruto giving him a rougher nudge with his foot.

Kiba's bent over, tending to the fire again. I approach him. "Can I ask you to do me a favour?" I ask hesitantly.

"Sure," he replies without looking up. "What do you need? You want me to kick Naruto's ass for you? Cause I can totally do that. I'll even do it free of charge for such a pretty lady."

I grin. "Can I borrow Akamaru?"

That gets his attention. "Yeah, I guess, but what for?"

I blush. "Before we head out I wanted to clean up in the water. I want Akamaru to stand guard for me." I brace myself for the reaction I know is coming.

"Pssh, you don't need him for that! I can do that for you, I can even scrub your back for you." He gives me a wink and a wolfish grin.

"Er, thanks, but no thanks."

Kiba shrugs good naturedly and turns to his companion. "Hey, be good and do what she tells you too." He leans down and whispers something in his ear that he thinks that I can't hear. I scoop the dog up quickly before I have to endure anymore jokes from him.

When I reach the shore of the pond, I place a blanket I grabbed to dry off in and Akamaru on the ground. "Keep everyone away from this spot. Chase anyone who gets too close, even Kiba."

Akamaru sits and cocks his head to the side.

"And turn around!" I demand. "I don't need you to get an eyeful to fill your perverted master in on the details later."

Akamaru hangs his furry head and turns his back to me.

"What did you expect?" I ask as I undress. "I have exceptional hearing." I race in the water to the deeper parts so my body is covered by the water.

I let myself soak for a few minutes. The water is cool, and helps me relax and clear my mind.

…Until I hear Akamaru barking and growling at a nearby tree. "What is it?" I whisper. Is it enemies? Is it Twin? Did he find the others? Are they okay? I race out of the water, and grab the blanket to wrap around myself. I sneak over the tree quickly and quietly, regretting leaving my weapons back at camp.

"Who the hell are you?" I yell.

I must have startled them, because the branches rustle before the culprit drops the ground.

Shickamaru hits the ground with a loud thunk.

"Ow," he complains rubbing his back before his eyes rest on my naked legs. His face turns redder than my hair. "AHHH! RED, WHAT THE HELL! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WALKING AROUND WEARING THAT!" He points at my blanket.

"ME?! What the fuck are YOU doing creeping around here where I'm bathing?"

He jumps to his feet, his face colouring even darker. "That's not why I'm here!" His eyes drift over my blanket covered form again while his face turns even another shade redder. He spins around so that he's not facing me. "I heard you telling Kiba where you were going, and then all of sudden he disappears. Naruto figured it out too, so I chased him. He's no better than Kiba."

"Those PERVERTS." I fume.

"Can you put some clothes on please?"

"I can't take off this blanket! They might see!"

Oh, man. How troublesome. We're gonna have to search around and make sure they aren't hanging out around here."

"WE?! I can't go trotting around the woods wearing just a blanket! You have to do it!"

"But that's so much work."  
>"Shickamaru, please!" I beg.<p>

"How troublesome, it's going to take me forever if I have to do it all by myself."

"I can help you a little bit, just let me listen." I close my eyes and concentrate. Almost instantly, I can hear two heartbeats. Kiba's first and then Naruto's close behind him. "Those perverts," I snarl under my breath. "I have a plan Shickamaru, turn around." I add louder.

"No way!"

With a sigh of frustration, I reach a hand out, grab his shoulder and spin him around to face me. "I have a plan." I notice his cheeks turning red again as he loses eye contact with me. "Hey, hey, hey, listen up." I quickly slip into his mind and calm him down enough so he can at least look me in the face. "Alright Shicky-Boo, here's the plan. I'm going to lure Kiba out of hiding, I'll knock him out. Naruto will be hot on his heels, when he shows himself, get him with your shadow possession."

Shickamaru nods and climbs back up into his tree as I take cover behind it and once more reach out to Kiba's mind. "Kiba, come to me." I plant the command in his mind, trying to make it as seductive as possible. I'm more than pleased when I feel it take effect and know he obeys.

As I hear Kiba's steps getting closer, I can hear Naruto taking notice of his position. "There you are you perverted whelp. Get back here!"

As soon as I can see Kiba, I peek my head out from behind the tree. "You!" I call out angrily. Before he can even register what's going on I shoot another command into his brain. "Sleep!" He hits the ground snoring.

Seconds later Naruto bursts onto the scene. His glance takes in Kiba's sleeping body. "Red, are you alright?" He notices then my angry expression, and when he looks around for the cause of it, he spots my clothes left on the shore. "Oh shit. Red, hey Red? No it's not like that."

"I'm going to kick your ass." I reply calmly.

Shickamaru drops from the tree in true ninja fashion. "Shadow possession jitsu!" His shadow snakes out and engulfs Naruto's. He then covers his eyes with hands, and of course, Naruto does the same.

"Make this quick will you?" Shickamaru complains.

Without wasting a second I run to shore and change swiftly. Shickamaru releases Naruto, who whips around to face me. "So, you were joking right?"

I crack my knuckles, "I'll give you a 10 second head start."

"Come on..."

"10…9…"

Shickamaru slides one of Kiba's arms over his shoulder to drag him back to camp. "I would take advantage of that head start, Kid."

With a yelp, Naruto turns and rushes out of sight.

I laugh as I walk over to Shickamaru and slide Kiba's other arm over my shoulder to help.

"Aren't you gonna chase him?"

"Nah. Think about how much fun I can have with this."

Kiba mumbles in his sleep. "What a pair of legs…"

I hiss at him under my breath. "He's totally right you know." Shickamaru jokes.

"There's plenty of room left on my hit list for you Shickamaru. You and Naruto can cozily fit together at the top of that list." I warn as I laugh and reach over to yank his ponytail gently.

We reach camping laughing and still carrying Kiba with Akamaru trailing behind us. Saskue is lying in a tree branch with his arms tucked under his head, while Naruto scrambles to his feet and takes a small leap away from me. "Uh, hey guys. Why don't we all just each other a favour and forget about that little incident?"

"What incident?" Saskue inquires lazily.

"Kiba and Naruto tried to sneak a peek of Red in the nude." Shickamaru casually replies as he lays Kiba down.

"Idiots." He scoffs from his tree.

"It wasn't like that!" Naruto insists.

I hold Naruto's blue eyes with mine. I slowly and very deliberately sink into a predatory crouch accompanied by my best impression of a snarly growl. I grin excitedly because I've decided to show off a little for them. While crouching still, I gather all my strength and channel chakra into my legs; I spring forward running behind Naruto. I know to them it looked like a blur and perhaps even almost like I've teleported behind him, but I've merely run very, very fast. I lean forward and whisper in his ear, "How do you like the little trick I've been practicing?"

He starts violently and twirls to face me, but I'm already off again, this time up Saskue's tree, right on his branch. I lean down in his face, which is still turned at Naruto's direction trying to figure where I've gone. "Boo!" I screech. He jumps and almost falls off his branch. Before he can even regain his balance I'm gone again, back to my original post next to Shickamaru. By now I'm breathing hard and worn out, I fall back on my butt smiling foolishly. "Pretty cool, right?" I gasp.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Saskue asks.

I shrug. "It's only tai jitsu, and a little chakra control. Anyone can do it with enough practice."

"Do it again." He demands.

"I can't," I tell him honestly. "Just that little bit has me completely beat."

"I want to see it again," he insists.

"Later." I promise.

Naruto sits down next to me, "I'll take you up on your battle offer later, but right now we have to get going."

I sigh, how could I forget? I brace myself, time to continue our decent into hell.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I couldn't find an excuse to delay, so we got started. I lost track of time quickly in the thick forest. For a change, I decided to walk by Saskue, to try to get to know the aloof boy better.

For a while, we walked silently side by side listening to the others argue and fight good naturedly. I also sneak glances at him from the corner of my eyes. He is good looking; I had to admit to myself. I still don't understand why all the girls go so crazy for him though. It's like trying to love a rock. At least if you hold a rock long enough in your hand it will absorb some of your body heat, he seems to be encased inside impenetrable ice.

"I can see you looking at me." He informed me. His voice made me jump, not because he caught me off guard, but because for once, it wasn't sarcastic or mean.

I shrug, "I thought you'd be used to that by now. Back home all I could hear was your name in all the ladies heads."

"Who asked you to eavesdrop?" He asked, back to his sarcastic self.

His usual insolent manner irked me and my temper got the better of me. I swung my hips and knocked into him. He stumbled a little and threw me an incredulous glance. "Hey, what the hell!?"

"Whoops!" I say sweetly, batting my eyelashes sarcastically.

He looks baffled for a second, but then a little devilish grin tugged at the corners of his lips before he attempted to copy my move. Luckily, I saw it coming and danced out of the way. I side ste quickly back into range to throw an elbow into his ribs. He catches my elbow, with a full smile, and snatched at my hair. I let the tips of his fingers brush a strand before I jump behind him, and pinch his earlobe from behind. He spins around, facing me and laughing before I once again leap over his head and run. I take another big leap, and land on Naruto's back, nearly toppling him over. "Run, run, run!" I cry out laughing. "Angry Uchiha on the loose!"

Without even looking behind himself, Naruto takes off. I hand on tight and look over my shoulder at two confused faces, and one joyful one that chases us.

I let go of another care free laugh, before grabbing an overhead branch, removing myself from Naruto's back. He gets another few steps before he stops and looks around wildly, "Red? Hey Red! Where did you get to now?"

I patiently wait for Saskue to pass under my branch before I drop down on him taking him by surprise again. This move upsets his balance and before I can get my bearings, we're rolling down a hill.

I cling to Saskue for dear life, while his grunts and the impact of our bodies hitting the ground over and over fill my ears. When we finally stopped rolling, and I could finally see clearly again, I noticed that he held me protectively, shielding my head. He noticed me noticing and we jump away from each other simultaneously, embarrassed. "Saskue, I'm so sorry! I didn't notice that hill until we were rolling all over it." I put a hand to my forehead dizzily.

Instead of a sarcastic reply, I get silence. I look over at him, and notice he is crouching deadly still, with his sharingan fully activated. "Watch out!"

I react a second too late, arms scoop me up and have pinned me securely to someone's side. A hand is clamped over my mouth and I look up to see five masked faces. I can hear the feet beneath me pounding the earth in a frenzied manner, carrying my far away from Saskue and the others.

Panic seizes my chest and threatens to crush me. My breathing is already laboured because of the hand blocking my mouth. My heart kicks into a frenzy and my stomach contracts painfully. I reach out without really meaning to in my panic. "Saskue, help me!" Is the message I send.

"Calm down, I'll get the others we'll find you in no time. Be smart."

Hearing that promise soothes something in me, as my brain begins to spin as I devise a quick plan. Finally I manage to conjure one up.

I struggle wildly. I wiggle and kick and trash letting out muffled screams for help.

The man holding me grumbles a little and uses his other hand to punch me in the back of the head. As I hoped, he's misjudged me, the punch is enough to make me see stars but I keep a tight hold on consciousness. I let my body go limp however, feigning passing out. I assume the man carrying me is the leader, so like a viper I lash into the others minds burning the same command into their heads. "Do not question the leader. Do whatever he says." I hope its taken effect, for they show no outwardly change in response to my command. Maybe they're just dumb, I hope.

The next step of my plan will take a lot of energy and concentration. I force my way into the leader's mind and manipulate him from the inside. I spin the illusion that he's getting far away, while making him run in wide useless circles. The followers follow silently, offering no complaints. This illusion is a herculean effort for me however, and I'm soon exhausted and running out of chakra. I know I have to preserve a small amount in order to hear the others and let them hear me so that they can find me quickly. I try to slip in another small suggestion, "Maybe you and your men deserve a rest, and you have traveled very far. Tie the girl up to a tree, she's weak anyway."

The suggestion is accepted, the man stops. "Let's rest, hey you, tie the kid to the tree."

It takes all my self control to stay limp and still as he lets one of his henchmen tie me to the tree. It irks me how it seems that the hands linger on my skin. One of them inquires, "How do we wake her up?"

"Like this," comes his arrogant reply before his hand makes painful contact with me face. I let the pain spread across my face for a moment before I snap my head up and make blistering eye contact with the leader. I use my power to burn my stare into his mind and make myself look threatening. "If you get too close, I will hurt you." I vow.

His eyes widen as he takes a step back. I only now realise that he and the others have removed their masks. The leader is older, I estimate about 40. The others are younger than him, but older than me, ranging from 18 to 25. The leader has pale hazel eyes and salt and pepper hair, and a patchy beard.

I turn the power of my gaze back on again, "Who are you?"  
>"Ex black-ops." Comes the instant and almost sleepy reply. A strange look passes over his face and he shakes his head, as if to dislodge my influence. He meets my eyes again with an expression of pure amazement and awe. "Wow, you really are just like her. It's not just the looks."<p>

"Like who?"

"Same hair…the eyes! Her eyes! I thought I'd never see those eyes again. You even have her freckles. Your skin is a shade darker though, hers was as pale as moonlight…" He muses to himself. He quickly snaps back to reality. "Where is she? Tell me, tell me now!" He demands taking a step forward.

"Who are you talking about," I shrink back against the tree trunk.

"Your mother."

"Never met her." I look away as if losing interest in the conversation.

"You even have her powers."

I look back at him. I notice his outfit is deep black, while his sidekicks are in varying shades of grey. It is then I realise, that these people are truly crazy, full blown whackos. I close my eyes and let my hearing spread out. No surprise, but the first I connect with is Naruto. "Help me!"

"Red, are you okay?"

"I'm scared," I admit, "but no damage done. These guys are crazy though. The ring leader here thinks he's ex-black ops and knew my mother. Come quickly –"

Our contact is cut short by another stinging slap breaks my concentration. In the back of my mind I feel something savage stir. I can't really explore it though, because another slap hits the opposite side of my face. My rage boils, my blood flows hot all over. I feel tingly, and like I might pop out of my own skin. An animal growl slips out of my throat and I look back at this stupid imbecile's eyes. I jump into his mind, and I can feel everything. I know exactly what switches to hit to get my desired reactions. I force him on his knees and send an electric shock throughout his body. As I watch him twitch painfully I say in a voice that scares even me, "Lay another hand on me. I'll fry you from the inside out you pathetic, insolent, stupid, little worm," To emphasize my point I send another shock through his body. It is only then that I realise that the twitching body lying in front of me isn't the leader, but one of his men. He must have made one of them slap me to get my attention. Smart, not doing it himself, he must have believed my earlier threat.

"That's something your mother never did. She had a better controlled temper." The leader offers.

"You don't know anything!" I yell at him, surging against my bonds. I want to wrap my hands around his throat so badly they itch. "You don't know her! NO ONE DOES." I scream.

"Oh, I know her alright. I loved her. Still do actually." He replies calmly to my angry screams.

I stop my struggle, surely in my rage I misheard him. "You…what?"

"I met your mother a long time ago. I was first entering the black-ops. It was my first mission to watch over the strange woman the others had captured from another village. She was beautiful, like I said; she looked just like you, older though. She was probably 21. She also shared your unique powers. Unique powers we wanted our village to own. Until now, we never found anyone who could do what she did. Our codename for her was 'The Enchantress' because she could draw you in without a word. Some people adored her at first sight, while others were unspeakably terrified. She told me once that she was used to this, it was an unconscious effort on her part, a first line of defence really. It was completely an unconscious effort on her part, and she had gotten such mixed reactions her whole life wherever she went. You either adored her so much that you couldn't bear the thought of harming her, or you were so terrified you couldn't think of trying to. With…experiments we discovered that this was not a permanent and you could get over whatever initial reaction she gave off. She proved time and time again that she was indeed a mind reader, and could persuade you to do her bidding or adopt her opinions. She would have been invaluable with negotiations with other villages. She also could temporarily take your senses from you while she attacked. She killed many of our best men this way."

"Mother," I whisper.

"I loved her. She should have stayed with me." He curled his hands into hard, unforgiving fists.

"What happened?" I ask him desperately.

"She tricked me. I kept an eye on her day and night. It was my job to be near her, protect her. I spent many of my best nights talking with her. Eventually, I fell in love with her. We planned to set her free, so that we could be together. She was going to wait on the outskirts for me. I would have followed her anywhere." His fists smack the ground. "I let her go. I told my superiors she somehow used a soul possession jitsu on me, and made me release her. They didn't believe a word of it and fired me on the spot. I barely escaped with my life, but escape I did. I waited three days and nights for her, but she never came back." Angrily he continues. "I've spent my life chasing after her, trying to restore my honour and position within the black-ops. We saw you walking with those boys, and you looked so much like her, it wasn't until I had you I realised you were her child. It doesn't matter though. I can bring you back instead of her. My friends and I can trade you for better positions! You're younger, still teachable. Truly your mother was too old and set in her rebellious ways to ever be useful as a tool. With my old honor and new position I will have even greater tools at my disposal to find her. And when I do, she'll pay."

It takes me a few moments to really process everything I've been told. My mother, I know what she looks like. He's even given me a hint at my own powers. She was brilliant; she tricked those stupid black-ops without showing all her cards, maybe she did that to give her future daughter an out. I send a silent grateful prayer. I reach out to Naruto again, but I can't find him, instead I can hear Kiba easier. "Kiba, what's wrong? Where's Naruto, I can't hear him."

"Red! You're in my head, weird. Uh, no wonder you can't connect to him. He's going nuts. Apparently he felt them slap you or something. We can barely keep up. He seems to know where he's going though, so hang on girl."

I smile and look up at my captors. "You guys are soo stupid." I smile.

They all look at me as if I've lost my mind.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I grin at them before I explain. "For ex-black ops, you idiots sure didn't do much, if any, intel. You didn't bother to find out who my friends are. And now, you're gonna pay because you pissed my friends off. Here, let me spell it out you dimwits. I'm from the hidden leaf village, your village isn't shit compared to mine because mine is home to the most powerful ninja's ever. For example, my friends, you have Shickamaru Nara. The most intelligent ninja to ever walk the earth, not only can he spin circles around you fools mentally, but he also is a master of the shadow possession jitsu, and the things he could make you do makes even my blood run cold. Next, Kiba Inuzuka. He's straight from the fiercest clan in our village. His fighting style is more beast than civilized human, especially when he has help from his furry companion. Thirdly, Saskue Uchiha. That's right an Uchiha." I emphasize at their collective looks of disbelief. "Someone whose powers are just as rare as mine, but probably much more dangerous." I laugh. "You idiots kidnapped a girl right in front of his face!"

As if on cue Naruto bursts onto the scene. "My boyfriend," I introduce him proudly, "Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage."

They all look horrified, and I can't blame them. He's in a half crouch and his nails have extended into deadly claws, he's panting with his mouth wide open, showing off newly grown needle sharp fangs, and his eyes are alien and blazing with the heat of his anger. What truly scares them, however, is the bucketfuls of red chakra pouring out of him.

The strange but familiar eyes meet mine, "Red!" He roars.

I grin. "What took you so long?" I tease.

The others burst into view looking impressive themselves. Saskue is standing deadly still again, with his sharingan blazing, taking in everything, and missing nothing, proving my boasts of his heritage true. Shickamaru has his arms crossed and shifts his weight from leg to leg, looking anxious to get started. Kiba is crouched by Akamaru, letting forth a stream of never ending growls mixed with hearty curses.

"My boys!" I say brightly, happy to see them all safe.

"Hi, Red." They chime in together.

I survey the scene. "Well this is a fair fight, five against five."

Naruto's enraged roar fills the forest.

The punk that dared to slap me twice must have had more than enough, because he turns to run. But, before I can say anything, Shickamaru's shadow snaps out to capture the coward. "Hey, we aren't done here."

"Could someone untie me?" I complain. As Kiba hurries to comply I nod towards Shickamaru's victim. "That's the one you want Naruto, because this clown of a ring leader is mine." I rub my wrists as I feel the blood flow back freely into them. "I can't let him run my mother all over the globe. I at least owe her freedom from this annoyance." I consider for a moment. "The rest of 'em we can let go, someone has to spread the word not to mess with us anymore." At the sound of relived sighs I add, "They'll need the scars to prove it though."

I smile to myself and raise my right hand, turning back on to the guys. "Gentlemen! Start your engines!" I hear collection of eager snarls. "3…2…1…GO!" We all take off in opposite directions.

I catch my prey in no time; it's almost a shame really. I enjoy the feeling of being a dangerous unstoppable predator. Before the poor fool can barely realise, I'm standing on his back, while he's face down in the dirt. A heady rush of power swims through my veins, and I use my foot to press against the back of his neck.

"My mother couldn't have loved you, you stupid fool." I mock him. I press a little harder with my foot. "When I find her I'll be sure to tell her what a simple pleasure it was to kill you. I'd ask you your name, but I really don't care." With a fluid quick motion, I grab my knife, pull his head back, and slit his throat.

With a sudden flash, the delicious rush of power evaporates and all I'm left with is revulsion at myself. I feel the blood thirsty grin fade from my face, and my stomach turns sickeningly. I drop my knife with a shriek and scramble back from the lifeless body.

I feel a presence behind me. I can't find the strength to turn around to defend myself; I can't even find the strength to stand as I sink to my knees, my eyes welded onto the body.

Hands clamp onto my shoulders and a deep familiar voice buzzes in my ear urgently. "Red…Red, are you okay?"

I turn my head, somehow managing to look away from what I've done. I can see my startled expression reflected back in the twin dark pools that are his eyes. He looks concerned and confused. "Hey, what's wrong? Snap out of it." He demands.

"I killed him," I choke out.

"Of course you did." He says sounding bewildered. "You couldn't let him get away with trying to kidnap you."

I look down at my shaking hands. "What does that make me though? I killed him, and I liked it."

He sighs, "When you chose this path Red, you should have known you would have to take lives. For someone like you, it makes it easier if you know that you take lives to defend yourself, the ones you love, and your village. You should enjoy protecting what you love, that's how you know you love it, and know it's worth protecting."

In a twisted way, it made sense to me even comforted me. "Thanks." I whisper.

He retrieves my knife, wiping it on the grass before handing it back to me and together we make our way back.

Naruto still has those crazy eyes, claws, and fangs, but I can tell he's reaching the end of the steam that's keeping him going. There's no sign of the ring leader's friends, and I don't ask about them.

The others keep a safe distance away from Naruto, but I ignore caution and walk straight into his arms, wrapping mine around him, drawing him close and burying my face in his neck. His arms enfold me, and I feel his heart beat. I know he tries to hold me gently, but his grip is still strong and it's a little hard to breathe, I don't move or complain though.

"We're safe," I whisper in his ear. "We're safe now. You saved me. I'm safe, and I love you."

This reassures him, and I feel him relax and somehow, I can even feel the fox retreating, leaving the boy I love in its place. His body goes limp against mine; I use what I have left of my strength to hold him up. "I love you." He mummers before dozing off.

"Oof, he's heavy."  
>Shickamaru helps me, and arranges it so I can sit with Naruto's head in my lap as they set up camp around us. I watch over them as I run my fingers through sleeping Naruto's hair. Eventually, Shickamaru sits down beside me and yanks on my hair. "You're a lot of trouble."<p>

I brush his hand away, "I'm worth it."

"What did those losers want anyway?"

"They knew my mother. Apparently she's a lot like me. The leader was obsessed with finding her and getting revenge because she made him look like the fool he was, so I took care of that problem. Do you know what that means though? She might be out there, Shick. I may still have a mother, who can teach me how to use my gift."

He pets my hand, "That's great Red, you need to get some rest though, you've been through a lot today."

I laugh, "Sure thing, mama." I tease. I lean over and kiss his cheek, watching him blush furiously.

"Hey! Stop doing that!"

"Be a dear and help me move him will you?"

That night I dreamed of an extremely pregnant woman. Her shiny red hair was cut in a bob that kissed her shoulders and her green eyes flashed as her hands hovered protectively around her heavy belly. Despite her pregnancy, when she moved it was graceful and she flowed and I knew before, and even despite, of her pregnancy she was dangerous and deadly. She looking lovingly down at her belly and cooed, "My baby."


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up early before anyone else to a bright sunny morning. I see that Saskue is on watch and he carefully avoids my gaze.

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha." I say in a friendly tone.

"It's too early for you to be up. Go back to sleep."

"No one woke me up for my watch, you get some rest. I can watch for a little while."

He stands to his feet. "I'm not tired. You can watch. I'm going to scout around and make sure it's safe." Before I can ever argue he's gone.

I shrug and sit back, thinking about my dream. My mother, it feels like despite never actually laying eyes on her, I already know her. I can remember the lullaby she sang as she cradled her belly. A soothing sweet tune and her voice was the crowning jewel of it. It was heartbreakingly sweet. I try my own voice losing myself quickly in singing along with the memory of her in my dream. My voice isn't as soft or sweet as hers, but I still think it's pleasant. While I sing quietly to myself I feel a connection to the strange mystery woman who gave me life.

"Wow, you never told me you could sing!" Naruto's voice shakes me back to reality.

My hands fly to my mouth, covering it and I feel embarrassed.

"Sing it again. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Forget it, Naruto." I hiss.

"Are you…embarrassed? Why?" He says with a puzzled expression.

"I never tried to sing before. I didn't know I could. Forget it, it's stupid. Let's wake the others." I say trying to change the subject.

He sits next to me, putting an arm over my shoulder, "I'll help you watch them."

I feel myself relax at this contact. It feels nice when he touches me and I lean my head on his shoulder, smiling.

"How come you weren't scared of me?" He asks referring to yesterday's episode.

I snort. "Scared of you? Hah! I've seen things that make your fox look like a drooling puppy." I reply sarcastically.

"No really," He says seriously. "I want to know."

"I'm just not scared. Maybe because even when everyone can see the fox, I still see you. It's a part of you, and I know that you would never hurt me. So, there's nothing to be scared of."

"I don't trust myself sometimes. I don't really know how to control this, if it even can be controlled. I don't want to hurt you, even by accident."

"Like you could." I challenge.

He growls jokingly at me and I laugh. "Let me see those fangs." He grins at me, showing off his teeth.

"Mhm, nope. It appears your all bark and no bite."

"I'll show you bite!" Using one of his arms and wrapping it around me, he pinned both my arms to my sides and used his other hand to tickle me. I squeal and ineffectively struggle against his iron grip. He also leans in and gives me a few playful nips on my earlobe, which induced more giggles and squeals and pleas for freedom.

"What are you doing to her?" A cold voice behind us makes us jump guiltily.

We look over our shoulders and to see Saskue looking at us. "Nothing, what's it to you anyway?"

"Nothing! I'm just making sure she's safe."

Naruto looked down at my breathless face. "She looks pretty safe to me."

"It's too early for you guys to be flirting. It's sickening." Saskue complains before walking away.

"Yeah, you're safe from the tickle monster, for now." Naruto threatens; kissing my nose before leaping on Kiba's sleeping body. "Wake up, dog breath!"

I roll my eyes and walk away from the ensuing madness.

As we continue our journey, I lose myself in thought. When I was snatched, I wasn't a match for them in hand to hand combat. I really need some training. I went to the obvious choice first.

"Naruto, I need help with something."

He smiles sweetly at me, "What's up?"

"I need help improving my hand to hand skills."

"Are you asking me to train you?"

"I'm asking you to attack me so I can learn to defend myself with not only my mind, but my body too."

"No." I was surprised at how fast he turned me down.

"Why?" I ask, dismayed.

He stopped and grabbed my hands and stared me in the eyes. I felt myself getting lost in the blue of his eyes for the millionth time. I mentally shook myself.

"Do you know how many times I've almost lost you? You threw yourself in front of a knife meant for Saskue. I carried you home, watching you bleed all over me. Some strange people scoop you and I don't know where you are. I don't know what they were doing to you, I lost my mind." His voice broke. "I can't look at you like a target and try and figure out ways to take you down. I just can't."

I use one my hands to cradle his cheek gently and rub my thumb on his cheek. "Silly, don't you know how long people have been trying to kill me? I'm too strong."

He eyes seemed to get bluer. "I know that. You're just special to me."

"I'll just ask the others for help."

He looks like he doesn't like that idea much, but lets it go as I run off to Kiba.

"Hey, Fang Face!" I call.

He wheels around to face me. "Hey, doll."

"I need help."

"Sure thing, what are you looking for?"

"I want to sharpen my hand to hand. Can you help me?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Training starts now!" He takes off leaving only a ghost of his laugh.

I grin, spinning around searching for him, resisting the urge to hear his mind to find him. Like a flash he speeds by, planting a kiss on my cheek, and disappearing again before I can grab hold of him to clobber him.

I chase the direction he went in, when I hear him sneaking behind me, and feel a slap on my butt. I scream, pivoting towards him, throwing a punch and hitting nothing but air. "Kiba! You better run. If I catch you I'm going to kill you."

Naruto runs up to me. "What's wrong now?"

"He's using my training as an excuse to kiss and grope me." My face is hot with anger.

"KIBA!" Naruto roars.

Kiba drops down in front of us. "What?" He asks innocently. "What else is a training session good for?" He takes one look at Naruto's face and runs off, laughing.

Next I try Shickamaru who turns me down faster than Naruto did. "No way, that's waaay too much extra work."

No matter how I beg him, just ignores me.

Saskue is my last hope. I'm hesitant to ask him, because I know he can actually hurt me. "Saskue will you help train me? Please?"

"No." He says coldly.

"Please!"

"Don't ask me again. No."

I'm feeling discouraged at the end of the day. Despite all my best attempts I was turned down every time. As we stop for the day I wander over to a pond sparking in the fading daylight. The day was long and hot and I know that the sun has warmed the usually cold water to a perfect temperature. I swiftly change into some swimming gear and slowly wade into the water. I'm in as deep as my knees when I hear someone approach the shore. I don't have to look to know that it's Naruto watching me. "Looking good, Red."

I wave my hand dismissing his embarrassing compliment. "Don't come in the water, I want to hide my scar first." I place my hand over it because I also know that he will ignore my instructions and jump in straight after me before I can get it covered it under the water.

It's not long before he's standing behind me, one hand on my hip, the other knocking away my hand covering my scar so he can trace it with his finger. The feel of his hands on my bare skin is electrifying and I can feel myself blush at the contact.

"You better not be naked." I say, half joking. I glance over my shoulder to make sure. He has shorts on, but his top half is bare, showing off his ropy muscles.

He laughs at my expression and wraps both arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug as his bigger body shields mine, making me feel small and feminine.

I punch his shoulder. "You make me feel so…tiny."

"That's because you ARE tiny." He jokes, "Either that, or I'm huge." Winking at me he flexes his arms.

I roll my eyes and take my chance to escape, wading out in the deeper water and splashing him. "You're crazy."

He grins a troublemaker's grin, "You make me crazy, you know that?" He says as he chases me into the deeper water.

I splash more water, trying to force him back, but he ignores the flying water and leaps towards me, grabbing hold and dragging me under the water with him. I come back up in his arms while he laughs. I spit water into his face.

He holds gently while he sways us in the water, "So, do you only love me when I'm going out my mind and turning into some demon fox?"

"I love you all the time." I confess honestly before his lips cut off the rest of my words. I lay my hands on his hard chest, reveling in the moment before I hear the other's coming, whistling and hollering.

They splash towards us, swimming fast as sharks. Naruto holds me tight to his chest. "Hold on. Here come three kinds of trouble."

Shickamaru emerges from under the water behind me, grabbing hold of me and yanking me away while Kiba pops up behind Naruto and drags at him.

I kick and struggle in the water laughing, "No! No! No!"

Naruto jokingly struggles against Kiba, "Don't give in!"

Something grabs both my ankles and suddenly my body is hanging horizontally being swung before I'm tossed away.

When I come back up, I'm greeted by Saskue's laughter.

"You're going to regret that!" I call out as I swim back and jump onto his back, holding his arms back. "Someone grab him, quick!" I squeal as they turn towards us with reaching hands.

Later, by the light of our evening fire, Naruto's head is in my lap and I'm running my fingers through his golden hair, listening to the sounds around us.

"Hey, Red?" He inquires sweetly.

"Hmm?"

"Love you."

I smile as I feel my heart soften, bending over to kiss his forehead. "Love you, too." I reply as I throw my fist into Kiba's arm while he makes mocking gagging sounds.

It's quiet again for a few moments until Naruto blurts out. "Did you guys know she can sing?"

All eyes turn to me and I look at my feet. "It's stupid. I don't sing. Shut up, Naruto."

"Why won't you sing for us?" Shickamaru asks, sounding a little hurt.

"I'd like to hear it." Saskue adds.

Feeling the pressure, I glance at their eager faces. I sigh, " Alright. Fine. Just this once. It's just a dumb lullaby I dreamed of once."

They all look at my expectantly, so I give another annoyed sigh before giving in. I sing the gentle song through twice for them, with my eyes shut. When I open them and look around, Kiba, Shickamaru and Naruto are sound asleep. Only Saskue remains awake, looking at me intently over the flickering flames.

"It reminds me of my mother." He says softly.

"She was probably a lot better than me at singing. I heard nothing compares to moms." I say smiling softly at the sad expression on his face.

"Moms are great." He agrees. "I hope you get to meet yours someday."

That night I dream of her again, only this time she's not pregnant and laughing with a man with a shock of white hair. He looks lovingly down at her upturned, sunny face.

The next morning, while packing up Shickamaru grumbles. "Are we close yet? I'm tired of watches and sleeping outside and having to walk so much."

"We're close now. He was foolish enough to take too many rests. By tomorrow we will over take him." I say, with a ball of ice forming in my stomach.

"Alright!" Naruto cheers while cracking his knuckles. "Don't worry, Red. I'll get rid of them for you. You'll never be haunted by another nightmare after I'm done with them."

Kiba snorts. "We'll see Mr. Hero. Hey Red, when I kick all those bad dude's asses are you gonna make out with me, or what?"

"HAH! You won't be able to take anyone down, shut up." Naruto fires back, red in the face with anger.

"Calm down, idiots." Saskue retorts. "You just focus on staying out of my way and it'll before over before you know it."

"YEAH RIGHT." Naruto and Kiba yell in unison.

"Why don't we see who really is the best?" I challenge, desperate to stall for one more day.

"What are you suggesting?" Shickamaru questions warily.

"Let's have a competition, a free for all battle. We'll tie objects on string to make makeshift necklaces. If your necklace is stolen, you're out. Whoever is left with their necklace will be the winner, and the best ninja." I say.

I see he is about to argue, so I cut him off. "Will you participate if there's a prize at the end?" I ask him. He closes his mouth and nods, listening.

"Whoever wins can be the boss for the rest of the night."

"You mean I don't have to help set up camp? I can tell you guys what to do?" Shickamaru inquires, getting excited.

"Exactly." I reply. They all seem to really like that idea.

"When I win, I'm going to make Red dance a hula in a grass skirt." Kiba says.

Naruto glares at him. Kiba just sticks out his tongue.

Soon we're set up to go. My necklace has a red flower tied to it. Naruto has a pinecone. Kiba has a small twig. Saskue has a tiny pebble while Shickamaru uses one of his earrings. We stand back to back in a circle, facing opposite directions and on the count of three, we take off.

Adrenaline floods my body as I fly along, suppressing wild giggles. I've tricked them into training me in hand to hand combat, and they don't even realise it. I'm gleeful and proud at my own cunning. I soon find what I'm looking for. A tall towering tree that can give me a bird's eye view of all the activity around me, I waste no time scurrying up high and making myself comfortable in my hiding place. While I glance around me, I contemplate a strategy. I listen to the birds singing in the nearby trees. I can probably hang out here for a while until the others have beat themselves out. Then I can use my hearing to find them and get them while they're tired and worn out. I smile to myself, knowing that I'll find it near impossible to sit here quietly for so long.

Soon, Shickamaru appears in my sight, he chooses a tree dangerously close to mine and climbs up and lies lazily on a branch. He's unknowingly copying my own plan I realise. I have to take him out now while he's an easy target and doesn't see me. I grin as I reach out with my mind to hear his, and quickly coax him into a solid sleep. I double check my surroundings, hoping no one else can see me. I make quick work of getting out my tree and up into his. I stand over him while he snores and pocket his necklace. Without delay I return to my own hiding spot and wake him up.

He jerks awake, clutching at the spot where his necklace should be. Grumbling curses, he jumps out of his tree and makes his way back to the designated meeting point.

I sit again quietly, feeling pleased at how well I'm doing, when a strange huffing sound captures my attention. I listen intently, what in the world can make that sound? I soon decipher that it's actually two huffing sounds and it's then when it hits me that Kiba and Akamaru must have my scent and are making a red hot bee line towards me. I can soon see them; running straight for me, if I don't make a move now it'll be too late. I can't take Kiba on unless I take him by surprise. He's bigger than me, taller than Naruto, and I know that he fights like a mad beast. I rapidly make my way down to lower branches, on the opposite side of where he stops, leering up and taunting. "Come on out, girl."

I gather my courage and strength and back flip out of the tree, landing softly behind him. I'm pretty sure that I made no sound, but he must have felt the impact because he whips around to face me. My plan worked, however, I've surprised him I take his moment of hesitation and punch him in the cheek, making him take a few steps back.

I grin at him as he looks at me in surprise, then enthusiasm. "Alright! Let's go!" He crouches and springs towards me, claws extended. I manage to barely side step the attack, whirling almost instantly to throw my arms up to block his punches. I keep my focus on keeping my balance and blocking his hits.

"Come on, fight back." He growls in frustration.

"I can't!" I squeak, fending off more hits.

"Oh yes you can!" He leaps over my head and before I can turn, slaps my ass. Again. That flea bitten bastard.

I twirl around to face him, anger fueling me now. It's my turn to throw the punches, pleased to find he's having a hard time holding off my onslaught. I find an opening in his defense and land a solid hit to his stomach, making him double over. I seize the opportunity and slam my elbow into the back of his neck, making him fall.

I stand over him proudly, looking around to see if the sound of our struggle attracted anyone else. I fail to notice his clawed hand snaking out and grabbing my ankle, yanking me down and landing me on my back with a whoosh that knocks the air out of my lungs.

When I'm able to take another breath I notice he's on top of me smiling down at me. "Good job Red. You almost had me that time. That's some real improvement."

I smile back. "Thanks. Uh, can you get off me now?"

His hand clasps my necklace, "Sure, as soon as I take this."

I feel the air around us stir, and a flash knocks Kiba off me and stops him from pulling my necklace free from my neck, leaving me in the game.

I look over to see two Naruto's holding Kiba back and another one holding onto Akamaru while the real Naruto yanks off Kiba's necklace. "HA!" He mocks him.

I know I shouldn't but the temptation is too great for me. While Naruto gloats at the momentarily restrained Kiba, I slip up behind him and pull my knife out and cut his necklace. I quickly shove it in my pocket, so Shickamaru's won't get lonely.

"Red, what the hell!" Naruto yells dismayed.

I kiss him. "Now you can keep Kiba company on the walk back."

I laugh joyfully as they both walk away, before I feel a chill that makes me shiver. I can feel cold eyes like needles sticking in the back of my neck. I face the direction where Saskue has been hiding all this time, watching me.

I stand my ground with my shoulders back, trying to look braver than I feel and suppressing a visible shiver under his cool gaze.

"Well done. You tricked us into helping you train after we all turned you down. You really don't take no for an answer do you?" He offers me an icy smile. "But you were also right; your hand to hand combat does need some serious work. I couldn't help you before, but I might be able to now." He leaps out of his hiding place at me, and I bound off to the side, avoiding it. As I tumble to the ground I notice that he's landed on his feet perfectly and is now racing towards me. I spring to my feet and hold my arms up again, preparing to block or dodge him. He surprises me when he grabs one of wrists and with the other hand punches me hard in the face. The impact sets my head whirling and makes me see stars. I shake my head hard, and wrench my wrist out of his grip returning a punch to his chest. His breath rasps out and he clutches at his chest for a moment while I spin, lashing out with my foot and catching the back of his knees, knocking him over.

As he lands on his back, I take a leap back bringing up my arms again to try and defend myself.

Saskue rises to his feet slowly, smiling to himself and keeping his eyes carefully on his feet. He shakes himself and then snaps his head up to look at me, with his blazing red eyes. He rockets towards me, not giving me a chance to think, just to react.

I manage somehow, to block his fists and feet, at one point, I even throw him back putting him on the defense while I fly at him throwing kicks and punches.

We go on like that, neither gaining an advantage for what seems like forever before Saskue turns and runs.

I wipe the sweat pouring down my forehead away, breathing hard. He must realise attacking like that is useless. I chase after him, but he's seemed to have disappeared. I listen hard, just in time to hear him preparing to drop down on me, and step back and give him enough room to miss me, but still be in my reach. I pull out two knives and pin him to the tree behind him by his shirt sleeves.

I throw a punch to his stomach, but in my weakened state, it lacks power. Saskue still grunts when the hit makes contact, he also looks a little worn out.

He rips his arms free, tearing his shirt so that it is now useless, and punches me in the stomach. He hits a lot harder than I did, and I go down to my knees, coughing hard while black spots cloud my vision as I try to swallow air around my coughs.

He plucks my necklace free, "I win."

I sit back, breathing hard still. "Damn."

"You're good, surprisingly good." He compliments me.

I smile happily. "I feel stronger already."

He offers his hand to me, helping me to my feet. "Are you ready to go back yet? I hope so, I have huge list of things I want you losers to do."  
>"Your wish is our command." I say laughing, limping in the direction to get back.<p>

"Did I hurt you really bad? I'm sorry." He sounds worried, how strange.

I try and wave his concern away. "Nah, just a little tired that's all."

His arms shoot out around me and pull me up, carrying me as he walks on. I know my face is red as my hair but I look up at him and am amazed to find that his cheeks are coloured too.

"I'm fine Saskue, really. I can walk; I'll just be a little bit slow that's all."

"I don't feel like waiting for you, and I can't let you walk back alone since you're injured. This is just easier for me." He says coolly, not looking at me.

We both remain quiet as he walks along, carrying me against his body.

Soon we can see the others. Naruto runs towards us, looking worried. "Red? Are you okay?" He looks at Saskue like he wants to rip me out of his arms.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Saskue won, not that you're surprised. But I put up a good fight and kinda wore myself out. He couldn't wait to get back and start bossing us around, and all I could do was hobble. " I explain as Saskue lets me get back on my feet. I fish Shickamaru's earring from my pocket and hand it back to him.

"All I want is for you guys to leave me alone." Saskue says angrily. He turns and walks back the way we came. "I'll come back for my watch."

Before I fall asleep that night, I wonder at the way he carried me gently in his arms, almost protectively, and at the delicate blush that tinged his cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The rest of our journey melted away before I could prepare myself to face what I had been running from.

Dead ahead, sitting back on to us is a girl dressed in red with pink hair. We can clearly see that she is chained and her hands are bound behind her back. With a shocking jolt, I realise that this must be Sakura. But why would she be left out here like that? She's just sitting there for anyone to carry off.

I stop, throwing my arms out to stop the others as well. I motion for silence and retreat, pushing them with me. Quietly, we make our way back to what I deem a safe distance. When I allow them to speak again Naruto complains loudly. "Red, what the hell are you doing? We came all this way here to save her, and now you just want to leave her there?"

"I decided that you've all played your part in the mission. I go alone from here." I avoid their eyes as they all voice complaints.

"NO WAY!" Naruto's voice thunders above the others. "I'm not going to let you do this alone. You need us. You're not going out there all by yourself so they can kill you. I'm making sure you come home from this."

"I can make you stay." I threaten darkly. I clasp my hands into fists to stop them from shaking and giving away the fear I'm desperately trying to hide.

"Try it then." He challenges me insolently. He launches away, making a clean beeline for Sakura, with a whooping Kiba hot on his heels.

"Stop them!" I gasp, chasing them, not bothering to check and see if Saskue and Shickamaru are going to help me. Naruto's getting too close, so I leap at his back and tackle him to the ground, hissing in his ear. "Idiot. Can't you see that this is a trap?"

"Then don't leave us behind." He growls back at me. I glance over my shoulder to see Saskue dragging a kicking Kiba back. Shickamaru follows carrying a squirming Akamaru at arm's length.

Once we're gathered around more calmly, Shickamaru logically lays out an idea. "Red, can you hear who's around? If we know what's waiting ahead we can outsmart them easily."

"I can," I hedge. "It'll take all my concentration. If we're ambushed I won't be able to protect myself."

"That's why we're here." Saskue grumbles.

Kiba stands to his feet. "We'll stand around you, so you feel more secure." They all get to their feet and circle around me, back on, with weapons drawn.

I shove my sappy feelings away, crossing my legs, shutting my eyes, and pulling out all my hand seals, preparing for a gruesome test of my ability. I search with my ears, picking out every abnormality in the forest. I can hear the girl's heart. It's frantically pounding. Her breathing is muffled; they must have covered her mouth with something. I push harder and I can hear around her. I can hear twenty five strong hearts pounding. Twin's guards, lying in wait for us. I shudder, thinking about how easily we could have walked into that trap. They hide silently, watching her intently. Twin isn't among them though. I push harder, sweat beading on my forehead, but I can't get much farther. It appears he's out of my range. He's far enough away to stay invisible, but close enough to watch, I'd bet my soul on it.

"Twenty five guards surrounding Sakura. Twin is close but I can't hear him."

"How are we going to draw out twenty five men and still get Sakura away safe?" Naruto fumes, frustration colouring his voice.

Shickamaru rubs his hands together, grinning evilly. "Easy."

Our plan is quickly formulated and is just waiting to be executed. To my surprise, I learn Naruto has something called a sexy jitsu, which he's going to use to lure out the guards. Once they show, Naruto, Saskue and Kiba are going to attack them. Shickamaru has found a high post, where he can watch the whole thing, while I stay connected to him so I can send and receive message from him about what's going on.

I crouch under a bush, watching and waiting nervously until an army of naked beauties crash into view.

I'm stunned for a moment until I see the giggling girls' faces. They all look like Naruto! Blonde hair, blue eyes, even cheek markings. My hand flies to my mouth to stifle my laughs as twenty five stupid men flood out from their hiding places. I hear a war cry, as Naruto, Kiba and Saskue spring out attacking the men wildly.

I wrench my eyes off the battle, trying to focus on my task. I run out into the ensuing madness, dodging fists, weapons, claws, teeth, and naked clones. I can hear Shickamaru clearly as I run, but it's hard to concentrate on listening and running at the same time.

"Stop worrying about us, Go!" Shickamaru thinks irritably.

I run around to face Sakura, and free her mouth. Her bright eyes look up at me in fright as she flinches away from my hands while I free her mouth.

"Sakura?" I ask.

"Who are you?" She asks leaning away.

"A friend." I smile at her. "I bought Saskue here to rescue you. Let's go meet up with him before he gets tired of waiting for us. He's so impatient." I work on freeing her legs as I try and sooth her with my voice and words.

"Saskue? Saskue's here?" She whips her head around with searching eyes.

I feel a presence rise at my back as I get her feet free. I hear her gasp and watch her scramble away from the shadow behind me.

I face him, knowing who it is before I even look. "Twin." I say calmly, trying to force my heart to slow.

"Akako." His voice drips icily. He's taken his true form to meet us. Straight, lilac tinged hair brushes along his neck, while his wild red eyes hold mine. I notice that his nose is slightly crooked, and his face and skin are full of scars.

"Why do you look so disgusted? You've seen how I look before." He shrugs and I notice that he is all clad in poisonous green. "It's a testament to how many have tried to kill me." He switches his glare to Sakura. "Tried, and failed of course." He grins at her, showing pointy animalistic teeth. "Want to try your luck, little girl?" He pulls out a dagger with a green handle. "I even bought a special weapon. This is my favorite blade, Mandarinia." His voice flows like velvet over the horrible name. "I dipped it in a wicked poison. Unfortunately, there's not antidote for the poison I use, and one scratch will have you dead before sunrise." He laughs joyfully. "But there's always a chance you'll kill me before I can sink it into your smooth, soft, pretty skin." His eyes sweep over her again, and my skin crawls in sympathy.

"Leave her alone." I demand. "Diablo doesn't like his prizes damaged."

"Piss on Diablo," Twin declares proudly. "I stole from the Hidden Leaf Village and walked away unscathed. He's never been able to accomplish that. I should be the one sitting on his throne, commanding his army. In fact, when I get back I'm going to kill him, and make whatever his, mine. Oh by the way, I see your friends have killed off some of my men, no matter, I have more coming. A fresh set of another twenty five will surely be enough to get rid of those pests."

I look worriedly over Sakura to the battle behind us, to see that for once he tells the truth. Out of twenty five men, ten are left. Shickamaru has also joined the battle, but they look weary. They can defeat this ten, but won't survive another wave of fresh men.

"Please," I whisper, "Don't hurt them. Let them all go."

Twin smiles at me, tapping a finger to his chin, as if he is actually considering my ludicrous request. "I shall, but you must come back with me. Your power is rare and strong. I want it for my army."

My stomach turns and threatens to heave up what little I've eaten. "Oh god, no."

"Then they die."

Sakura bursts into tears as Twin drifts closer to us with a cold smile on his face. I stand in front of her protectively. "Alright, I'll come. But they must be left alone."

"You were a fool to turn down my first offer, now I want more for their freedom. I'll let them be, for your loyalty to me and your hand in marriage. You will rule beside me and force the unwilling to be my war dogs. We'll marry our power together, Akako."

My name on his lips revolts me. The way he says is lovingly sets my stomach churning again. I want to refuse with all that is in me. But Sakura's sobs are at my back. Kiba…Saskue…Shickamaru…Naruto… What are they worth to me? I feel my heart break. My life for theirs, truly it's a fair price. A pain throbs in my chest, and my hand clutches at it. "Okay." I force through my teeth.

"Bow before me, my Queen." He mockingly says.

I glance behind again to find Naruto close, watching the scene in wide eyed horror. "Stay back." I warn. I look at Sakura. "Get him home." She nods silently, tears hanging on her cheeks.

I reach a hand out to Naruto. "Be good. Goodbye. I love you."

I feel a hand on my throat, and Twin forces me to look him in his angry red eyes. "I said bow, you worthless sorry whore." He throws me back.

As I feel my body hit the ground, I hear Naruto's wordless cry of fury and see him leap at Twin. He connects punch after punch to Twin's already ruined face.

In slow motion, I watch as Twin pulls out his poison dagger, and stabs it through Naruto's hand. Naruto jerks back; his opposite hand holding his wrist, his face contorted in pain as the words "no antidote" swirl in my head.

I hear an outraged howl and feel my body launch at Twin. I see my own hands extended in front of me like claws. As I knock Twin down my hands snake around his ugly throat and squeeze. I let loose another rage filled howl and let the animal inside take over. I squeeze harder, watching as the white of his eyes flood to red, matching his pupils. "Damn you," I snarl. I lift his head and slam it back on the hard ground. "I'll never serve you." I smack his head down again.

His reply comes back strangled and unintelligible.

I lean down in his face. "All this time, I thought you were worthy of my nightmares." I spit in his purpling face. "You aren't even worth the air I breathe."

"Knife!" Sakura cries out.

My hand shoots out and grabs the wrist that he was feebly trying to raise. "You can't stick me with your pathetic little toys." Using just one hand, I snap his wrist listening to his screams of pain. When the dagger falls uselessly to the ground, I scoop it back up and examine it. "Remember this day, Twin, because I'm going to kill you again when I see you in hell." Without anymore ceremony, I jam his little dagger hard into one of his eyes, right up to the green hilt.

I stand up off his body, and give it a little kick, making sure he's dead. When that's done I turn to his guards. Five are left of the twenty five. The others have abandoned the battle to come see to Naruto and Sakura. I palm four throwing stars, use my ears to pinpoint their locations and let them fly, hitting my targets clean in the foreheads. "You!" I roar at the last man standing. "Go back to your idiot king," I hiss. "Tell him what you have witnessed here today. Tell him not to waste his time sending people after me, because I'm coming for him. GO!" As the man takes off, I collapse to my knees, shaking weakly.

"Red." A voice croaks behind me.

Naruto. It hits me like a speeding train. The dagger, Mandarinia. It pierced his hand.

"No!" I shriek, pushing Saskue and Kiba out of my way. "Naruto, no." I moan looking at his bleeding hand. "You pulled out the dagger, you fool."

"We won!" He says ignoring me.

Shickamaru wordlessly hands me his shirt, which I use to wrap up Naruto's hand. "We did, because you were right and wouldn't let me face it alone. Thank you." I choke out around tears.

"Now you're safe. You're free; you're free to stay with me."

Tears cascade down my cheeks. "Yes."

"I love you, you know that now."

"I knew it all along." I sob.

"Don't cry. It takes more than a little poison to kill me. It's getting kind cold though." His colour is bad. His skin has faded to snow white; even his blue eyes had faded. His skin is even cool to the touch. Kiba hands me his coat, which I wrap him in, grateful for Kiba's bigger size. I cuddle the shivering Naruto to my chest, sobbing harder.

"Please, no." I beg holding him tighter. "Not him, please. I need him." I beg brokenly. His eyes watch me, and he hums my lullaby as I rock him gently.

I hear a soft collective gasp behind me, and then I hear a voice. "Luna," it calls. I ignore it; ignore the fluttering in my chest, staring down at the precious boy in my arms who is fading fast.

"Luna," the voice repeats, more insistently this time demanding my attention. It's a nice voice, all silk and honey. I move my eyes to find the source, and find myself staring back at my own face.

She's tall, close to 5'10. Her red hair is piled neatly into a bun on top of her head. She has my face, even the freckles dancing lightly across her nose and shoulders. Her eyes are different though. They seem to be liquid and they never stay one colour for long. In the short moments I take to observe her, they shift from green, blue, gold, violet and grey.

"Mother?"

She embraces me. "My sweet Luna."

"Naruto," I manage.

Her changing eyes glance at his face. "Ah, yes, the boy who stole my daughter's heart before I ever had a chance to claim it. He's special, and strong. Like his father, like yours too." She turns back to me, smiling. "Not to worry, Luna. He'll be fine."

"But Twin said…"

She cuts me off my caressing my cheek with a fingerless gloved hand. "Darling, we both know Twin's a fool and an insufferable liar." She turns to Sakura. "Child, fetch me the dagger that did this."

As she turns to comply, I whisper. "Your eyes?"

"The eyes of an enchantress, Sweet."

"Why aren't mine like that?"

"It comes with time, and power."

"Are you coming home with me?"

"No my pet, not quite yet. Go home to your leaf village. I have made arrangements for you."  
>"Don't go!" I beg.<p>

"I've never left you, not truly." She smiles at a private joke as Sakura hands over the cursed dagger. She sniffs it daintily. "Twin's beyond a fool. This poison is only too common."

I notice her outfit then, a shirt made of chains like Shickamaru's with a green bikini top underneath. She also wears black shorts with many colourful packs around her hips. In one of these packs she digs out a corked bottle. She deftly opens Naruto's mouth and pours the bottle's liquid in, rubbing his throat to make him swallow it. After returning the empty bottle, she gestures to Saskue. "Help my Luna bring this boy home safely. I can tell you are also very strong." Without complaint, Saskue obeys, gently lifting Naruto up.

She comes over and hugs me again, kissing my forehead. I then notice she has a piercing on her bellybutton, with a tiny sun dangling from it. "Bring him home. Nurse him back to full strength, I will visit soon. I want to meet this boy of yours. I can tell he is his father's child already."

She hugs each of my friends in turn and me one last time. "Thank you all for saving my daughter. I owe you more than I can ever pay. Luna," she calls to me. "Behave for your brother. Be good, see you soon. I love you."

"Love you, too." I manage. Before I can question her on her instructions, she's gone again.

"I told you moms were the greatest." Saskue smiles at me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks once more for everyone reading and supporting me! Go get a chocolate bar, you earned it.**

I could already tell that the journey home was going to seem impossibly long. Maybe it's because every step for me is a battle. I can't slow my pace because if I do I'll drop behind Saskue and Naruto. I couldn't seem to even stomach that though so I shoved it into a hard little ball and put it in the very back of my mind in the darkest corner. It feels like if Naruto gets out of my touch he'll slip away. So I pushed for every step matching Saskue's unforgiving pace and keeping one hand on Naruto.

I thought I was doing an alright job disguising my weariness but Shickamaru's gaze caught my own and I could read his worry there. He didn't say a word though, just walked beside me, watching me carefully in case I faltered. Determined not to stop and appear weak, I took extra care to ensure each step was sturdy and sure.

After what feels like an eternity Kiba finally said, "Saskue, we should stop. Red's dead on her feet and you know she won't say so." I shot him a venomous look, which he ignored.

Saskue looks over his shoulder at me. I really must look as bad as Kiba says, because he lifted his eyebrows at the sight of me. "Why didn't you ask for help?"

Strangely, my words are hard to manage. "He…he needs me. He needs to…to get home."

"Sit down." Saskue says roughly.

I shake my head stubbornly.

"We're not going to reach the village tonight, even if we did walk all night. Just sit down and for once, try not to be so stupid."

"You're stupid." I fire back tiredly. Before he can come up with a comeback, my legs give out and I land on the ground. Saskue must have felt my rising panic because he laid Naruto down next to me. I immediately try and gather him up in my arms, despite our size difference. Saskue sighs loudly, and helps arrange things so I can cradle Naruto's head and shoulders in my arms comfortably. I inspect his face, the colour is slowly coming back, but his skin is still too cold for my liking. I look up to see Shickamaru standing at my side, looking down at me. I don't have the energy to feel upset about the fact that he's clearly assigned himself to watch over me. "Can you get me a blanket for him, please?"

He nods and leaves, but reappears quickly with the requested blanket. He even helps me wrap our invalid in it.

"What are you going to do tonight? You can't stay up and watch over him like this." Shickamaru questions me, and I know he's trying to get me to see sense, bless him.

"I'll sleep." I lie. "Why have you been watching me?" I quickly change the subject to cover over my lie.

He sighs, clearly annoyed. "If you're not careful, you're gonna end up like him." He looks at Naruto still cradled in my arms. "You need to sleep. I'll watch him for you."

I hold Naruto tighter. "Not yet. I'm going to take first watch." I can see him gearing up for an argument. Better to cut him off quickly. "I'll rest better if I sleep uninterrupted, and watches won't be as long now that we have Sakura with us."

"You know they won't let you." He's got a point, damn him.

"I'll convince them."

Later, he helps me carry Naruto to the fire. Everyone looks as tired as I feel. Sakura offers to take Naruto so I can have a break, but I turn her down quickly. I trust Shickamaru; I don't even know this girl. Besides, I reason to myself, he needs _me. _I hold his hand while he continues to sleep, plotting ways to get my own way. I know that Saskue and Shickamaru have no intentions of letting me take any watch tonight. I glance at Kiba, remembering that he was the one who stopped Saskue in the first place. I wager he'll take their side over mine. I look at Saskue, who's wearily leaning against a tree. He looks really tired and beat up. I should do something nice for him. I begin to sing the lullaby out loud. My voice is strong and clear despite how weak I really feel. I notice all their eyes begin to get heavy, so I gift them with another singing of my favorite song, and again once more until they're all sleeping soundly. I gently cover each of them with a warm blanket and wish them each a goodnight whispered quietly in their ears.

I sit back down by Naruto again when my work is done, noticing that his colour has seemed to improve since I started singing. "Did you like that?" I ask him. "Do you want to hear me sing? I'll sing all night if it will take away the pain. As long as you promise me you'll wake up soon." I take his quiet breathing to be consent to my conditions, and I begin to sing softly again. I sing until my voice gives out, and then I hum until day breaks. Kiba's the first one awake.

"Oh man, did you stay up all night?" He asks groggily.

"I'm fine." My voice is raspy and weak.

"Red, you crazy doll, the others are gonna be mega pissed. Why did you do that?"

I open my mouth to reply, but he cuts me off. "Don't say 'cause he needs me.' How's he gonna feel when he wakes up and you're dead from exhaustion? Or are you under the impression he's into suicidal girls now?"

Surprisingly, I have the energy to blush as the rest of the gang starts to stir.

Sakura is the first to wake up fully. "Did she stay up all night?" She asks Kiba.

"Yup."

She gives me a strange look as Shickamaru and Saskue slowly realise that I tricked them and got my own way.

"God damn it, Red." Shickamaru complains.

Saskue just gives me a sullen stare.

I sigh, wincing. Attempting to gather my meager strength, I stand on shaky legs, only to fall again. I try and muffle my cry of pain.

"She's as stubborn as Naruto." Sakura says incredulously.

I give her the best dirty look that I can manage. "Kiba," Saskue calls. "You carry Naruto today. Sakura and Shickamaru, pack up camp." He ignores me as the others jump to obey him. Who died and made him king, I think bitterly, fighting to stay awake. When Kiba scoops Naruto up, I scramble to my feet again, using Kiba to hold my balance. How the hell am I going to manage one step, let alone hundreds?

I feel arms around me and realise I'm being picked up, but I can't fight it. I look up to see a very angry Uchiha looking down. "No," I whisper weakly, trying to struggle.

"Red, please." He sounds pained. "Just sleep, okay? Sakura will keep an eye on him."

"No!" I demand louder, wriggling harder.

"I'll watch him." Shickamaru volunteers quickly. He knows I don't trust her. He must be pretty worried about me to volunteer to do extra work.

"Red, I'm begging you, alright? Will you please stop?" Saskue's voices buzzes urgently in my ear. "I won't let Sakura touch him. If anything changes I'll wake you myself. Just sleep for a little while okay?"

I must be really tired, Saskue Uchiha begging to take care of someone? Shickamaru Nara is volunteering to do extra work? I must be really far gone; maybe I should rest, just for a minute before the world gets really crazy. "Shickamaru," I call weakly.

"What?" He asks, wary of my tricks.

'You watch him." I mumble sleepily before my body gives up the fight.

When I wake again, it is a new morning. I try and blink my confusion away. Did all that really happen? Is Twin dead? Did I really meet my mother? Did I really treat everyone so badly to get my own way? I feel a little ashamed and glance to my right, to see Naruto sleeping peacefully and snoring his head off. I notice his colour is back to normal.

"You look better."

"I feel better, thanks to you." I look over at Saskue, who's actually smiling this morning. I feel my cheeks redden. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. How stupid of me. If it wasn't for you guys, I'd be dead a million times over."

He shrugs good naturedly. "Looks like Naruto is going to wake up soon. I'm getting really tired of listening to his chain saw impression."

I laugh softly along with him, feeling grateful and loved. I reach out and grab his hand, squeezing softly. "Thank you."

As I'm by the stream, washing some things, I hear footsteps behind me followed by an annoying voice. "You're crazy, you know that?"

I don't bother to look at her as I reply. "Thanks to my craziness, you're on your way home."

She ignores that. "I don't know how you can even stand Naruto, let alone like him as much as you do. He's so weird, and stupid, and annoying."

My hands freeze under the water.

"When he gets mad, he goes crazy. He'll probably just end up killing you anyway. Serves you right, that's what I say."

I fight for calm, swallowing back my bitter anger. "He'd never hurt me, or any of us. You know that better than I do. Or, at least you should."

She snorts. "Well it's probably a match made in heaven. You're just as stupid as he is. I don't see what Saskue see's in you. I've been trying to get him to notice me for years, and you just waltz on by, and he's carrying you, and worrying about you, and actually talking and laughing with you. I wish you'd never come to save me, you should have stayed out of it. Or better yet, you should have never come to MY village. That freak was chasing you anyway. You and your stupid and ugly red hair."

The rage burns under my skin and chokes my throat. Using all my will power, I manage not to hit her as I turn to face her and look at the little self satisfied look on her face. "You and that Ino girl are too idiotic for words." I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself, and fail. "You foolish little girl, I risked everything for you." I show her my scar. "Do you see what those people did to me? I was only five. Barely a child, when they took me and marked me as their own, and christened me with my own screams of pain. LOOK AT IT." I grab her arm and force her to face me, as she tries to turn away. "Take a long, hard look, Sakura. Because you were almost given a similar mark, they would have made you my sister, given you a twin scar to match my own. What they did to me, they were planning to do to you. I was willing to go back to them, so that you could go home. I was ready to give my life for yours." I squeeze her arm harder as she tries to twist out of my grasp. I squeeze hard enough to leave her a bruise. "I was going to go alone to get you because I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Naruto refused to let me face those monsters alone. He almost died, saving the both of us. How are you so stupid and blind?" I shake her hard. "And you want to insult us both, and why? Because Saskue can actually speak to me decently now and then? You want to anger me for your petty jealously. You claim to love him, but why? For his looks? You shallow little whelp of a bitch. No wonder he can't stand you." I'm shaking with anger at this point. I throw her back from me, hard. Feel a little bit of satisfaction as she falls. "Remember this, next time, while you're sobbing behind me too scared to move because the demons are creeping closer. I won't help you. I'll stand aside." I stomp by her, laughing coldly.

"What's wrong?" Shickamaru asks, watching my hands shake as I try and change Naruto's bandages.

"Sakura's jealous, so she figured she could teach me a lesson and make fun of my hair."

"Girls," Shickamaru mutters. "How troublesome."

It's Shickamaru's turn to carry Naruto, so I stick close by him as we travel. Kiba stands on my other side, and I spend the time laughing at their jokes, exchanging insults, and trying to guess who my mysterious brother is. Kiba seems to take great joy in insisting that it must be Rock Lee.

About mid-afternoon, we stop for a break. I sit in the sun, holding Naruto's hand which is already completely healed, listening to the natural sounds around me. I close my eyes, letting the peaceful sounds wash over me, when I feel his hand twitch. My eyes fly open and start searching his face. I can see his eye lids flutter strongly and finally, open. My heart soars as for the first time in what feels like a lifetime, I see my favorite shade of blue.

I shriek with joy and throw my arms around his neck. "I thought you were going to die!" I sob. "You throw yourself into that poisonous dagger like that, you fool. You loveable, stupid fool." I burry my face into his arm neck, breathing him in.

He snickers and runs his hand through my long hair. "I should get injured more often if this is what I get to wake up to."

I wipe my eyes, and punch him in the ribs.

"Naruto! You're awake!" Sakura cries from behind me. She runs over and sits on his other side while I stare daggers at her. She grabs his hand and holds it to her heart. "I'm so happy you're awake! Stay here, I'll go get you something to eat, you must be starving." She glances at me, and blushes. "Uh, Red. I thought about what you said, and I'm really sorry. You were right to get so angry with me." Her apology takes me off guard, and I just stare at her before she bounds off, letting the others know that Naruto is awake and well.

"What's that about?"

"She was upset that Saskue likes me more than her. She…said some things to me, and I said some things back." I say as way of explanation.

"Man, I feel good!" He says stretching. "You want to race?"

"You just woke up, why don't you take it easy?" I warn.

"I can tell it's been boring since I've been out." A mischievous light glints in his eyes. "I got a funny idea, listen up." He whispers in my ear, while I giggle at his evil scheme, relieved everything seems to be normal again.

"Shicky!" I call, waving my hand and running over to where he's standing, looking for a place to nap.

"What?" He says lazily.

"Thank you for taking care of Naruto and for taking care of me." I smile sweetly at him.

He just grins and shrugs at me. "Does that mean I can have a nap now, and you'll carry me around?"

I can see Naruto sneaking up behind him, kunai knife in hand. I leap forward and embrace Shickamaru, pinning his arms to his sides and also embarrassing him. "RED, HEY, CUT THAT OUT." He says, stepping back, cheeks flaming.

Naruto ghosts up, ever so carefully, and delicately slices Shickamaru's pony tail holder, spilling all that black hair over his eyes.

When his vision is blocked, I let go and dance away, staying quiet while Naruto laughs loudly. Shickamaru whirls swiftly towards to sound of laughter. "Shadow possession jitsu!" Poor Naruto doesn't realise until too late that he's captured.

While Shickamaru's back is facing me, I creep up behind and start to gather all his hair back, surprised at how thick it is. He flinches from my deft fingers. "Oh calm down and I'll show you something funny." I say as I finish tying all his hair back the way it was.

"Like what?" He grouches at me.

"Do that silly pose." I command.

While grumbling, he lifts both his arms, placing the back of his wrists against his head, while Naruto of course, follows suit. "No fair!" Naruto calls. "You were supposed to be on my side."

I slowly slink towards Naruto, grinning evilly. "Hey! Stay away!" Naruto cries as he tries to struggle.

Ignoring him, I tickle him until his hysteric laughs are joined by Shickamaru's snickers. When the tears stream down Naruto's cheeks, I leap back and watch as Shickamaru's shadow melts away from Naruto…and attaches its self to mine. "Wh-what? No!"

Naruto is now at Shickamaru's side, whispering into his ear. I watch helplessly as a sly grin creeps across Shickamaru's face. Once again, he strikes the same pose and I feel the involuntary movement in my muscles as I copy him. "C'mon, let me go." I plead.

"No way." Shickamaru laughs.

Now it's Naruto's turn to slink towards me, with an evil grin. "No! Shickamaru, please!" I squeal, spotting Saskue approaching us, I try a different angle. "Saskue, rescue me!"

He stops coming near and sticks his hands in his pockets. "What's going on?"

"We're gonna give Red a taste of her own medicine." Naruto explains.

Saskue cocks his head to the side. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Tickle her," Shickamaru says.

Saskue tries to hide a wicked smile as he rushes to my side. Leaning towards my face, he asks, "Why should I help you?"  
>"Because, you're super strong, and you could kick my butt any day, you're the greatest ninja in the whole wide world and I'll owe you a super favour?" I try desperately, plastering a huge smile on my face.<p>

"Don't listen to her!" Shickamaru cuts in. "Remember she tricked us the other night? How much trouble she caused us? She almost killed herself trying to stay awake for that bone head." He nods at Naruto.

"And there was that time she punched you in the face." Naruto adds helpfully.

"Let's get her."

They tickle me until Kiba hears my call for help and jumps on Shickamaru's back, breaking his concentration and jitsu. Saskue and Naruto take one look at me, and one look at each other, and take off in opposite directions. "You're mine, Saskue!" Kiba bellows, chasing after him growling playfully.

I run after Naruto. I must be getting quicker, because in no time I'm right behind him. I grab the back of his jacket, and toss him at the ground, quickly pinning his arms to the ground with my knees. I sit proudly on top my prey. "If you beg for forgiveness, I'll give you a quick and painless death."

He snarls, "Never!"

I soften, stroking his cheek with the back of my hand. "I really thought I was going to lose you this time. I was so scared; I think I went a little crazy too. Promise me you'll never do something so risky ever again."

He winks at me, "Don't you know how long people have been trying to kill me? I'm too strong." He repeats my words back at me.

I pinch his cheek a little roughly, aware that he's avoided promising me anything. Somehow, I never expected him to; I know if he asked me to do the same I would refuse. Happy that at least this time, we came out on the winning side; I gift my crazy hero with a soft kiss.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I hope we reach the village soon, I think wearily. Spending all this time together was starting to annoy everyone. Saskue got quieter, angrier, and even more sullen. I felt bad for anyone who accidently caught his gaze; it was full of fire and hatred. Shickamaru got even less cooperative, shirking any kind of work at all. He preferred to hide away and stare at the clouds, or nap. Naruto and Kiba's playful arguments now threatened to boil into full fledged death matches. Sakura and I, after a few fist fights, decided that the best thing to do was walk on opposite sides, far away from each other as possible. That didn't prevent us from staring heated daggers at each other, however.

Well, to be fair, it wasn't really fist fights. We'd just argue and exchange insults until someone lost their temper and leapt at the other one. I lost my cool more often than not, and it usually took all the boys to pry us apart.

Naruto would get dragged into our battles too. He was torn between his team mate, and a girl he cared for. He'd always check on me after a fight, make sure I was okay, and go talk to Sakura to try and console and make peace with her. While he was busy with that, Kiba saw these as opportunities not only to hit on me but to simultaneously piss off Naruto. Kiba would always tell me that he was proud of how strong as I was, and how wrong and annoying Sakura is. He'd also try and hold my hand or put an arm around me. Naruto would be over with Sakura, and I'd be irritated with him, so I would sometimes grant Kiba permission to do so. Until Naruto noticed, and came back yelling and throwing insults wildly at Kiba. That, of course, just added to the heat of their arguments and the tension and drama between everyone.

Needless to say, we weren't sorry to see the village gates looming before us, welcoming us home. I stop and let the others rush by me, enjoying watching them so happy and excited to be home. Naruto is leading the pack, until he notices I'm missing and he comes bounding back to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I smile. "I'm just happy we all came home safe and sound this time. I'm really tired from all that travel and fighting though, I'm going to head back to my tree."

"You're going to go to a tree? You can't keep sleeping there, come home with me instead."

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" I accuse.

He blushes. "No! That's not what I meant! You know that, cut it out."  
>I laugh at his obvious embarrassment. "Yeah I know. But I guess that tree is kinda like my home. Go home, get some food, get cleaned up, and get some rest. You'll see me tomorrow. Promise." I lean in and plant a kiss on his surprised lips before racing off.<p>

Soon, I reach my tree. The sight of it doesn't do much for me. It doesn't look all that comfortable or welcoming. But in the end, I guess it's mine and that's something. I climb to my branch and lie back. I'm still dusty and hungry but I'm totally exhausted. I close my eyes and search around with my ears, trying to relax. I can hear the wind singing through the tree branches. Birds nearby are twittering sweetly, I can even hear children laughing in the village. I listen deeply to all the peaceful sounds surrounding me, before my tired body drifts into sleep.

With a jerk and a gasp I wake up. Some time has passed. When I closed my eyes it was noon and the sun was high and bright. Now it's dark, and the moon and stars do a poor job of illuminating the world around me.

I can't remember what woke me up. I listen carefully, but nothing seems out of place. But still, my body can't relax. I grab my kunai knife and leap out of the tree soundlessly. Holding my weapon out in front of me I quietly stalk forward.

I really must be losing it. There's no one around. I'm just paranoid and worn out. If I'm going to be this easy to scare, maybe I should consider not sleeping in the woods alone. Before I can lower my arm, from behind it's snatched and twisted, forcing me to drop the knife. Choking back fear and a desire to run, I spin towards my attacker leading with my first. Whoever they are, they're fast, faster than me at least. They block my incoming fist, but in doing so they free my arm so I can leap back and out of the shadows. My mystery assailant does not follow me however, and uses the darkness to cover their identity.

With a shaky voice I call out, "Come out before I make you."

I hear a frustrated sigh. "All I was trying to do was see you, without waking or scaring you." The voice is male, deep and familiar, but I can't place it.

"Why would you want to do that? Why won't you show yourself?" But before the voice can answer, I can hear someone coming in fast, crashing through to forest at top speed. Noticing my brief distraction, the shadow man tries to slip away. "Don't you run away!" I demand. I try to listen to find out who's coming for us. I can't concentrate because every time I do, the man in the shadows gets farther away. "Get back here." I say.

"Why should I listen to you? You're just a peevish little girl." The voice is amused now and chuckles.

With my anger seeping into my voice I yell, "I said, STAY." I feel something in my chakra stir about the same time I hear a body hit the ground.

"Very good, Red." The voice compliments me, sounding impressed rather than angry or hurt.

My skilled ears pick up the sound of Naruto's mind; it was him rushing through the forest at this unholy hour. "Go home." I try and press the command in his mind. I'm uncertain whether he can't hear me, or ignores me because seconds later he's crouched in front of me protectively, almost growling. "Come out and fight, creep!" He challenges the shadows.

"You idiot, go home! What are you doing here?" I shove him.

He turns on me, "You needed my help! You were scared. I could…feel it somehow. It woke me up. I could sense the fear but it wasn't mine, it felt separate from me. I knew it had to be you."

"What? Even if we do have some weird mental link, you can't come running every time you…feel something. Go home, Naruto." I'm starting to panic.

"Stop being stupid and worrying about the wrong stuff. Someone's creeping around you while you're sleeping, and you're in a panic about me knowing you're in danger? It's too dangerous out here alone and I'm not leaving until you do."

"You're the one being stupid. This isn't a game, Naruto. You need to leave; I'll take care of this."

He presses his forehead against mine and pushes. "And I'm telling you no." He crosses his arms as if he's settled the matter, the little snot. I snarl and push back, but the mystery voice interrupts.

"Can I go now?" He sounds utterly bored.

Naruto wheels at the sound of the voice, however, his eyes growing wide in disbelief. "Kakashi Sensei?!"

My first reaction is disbelief. My head whips between the shadow covering him, and Naruto. No way, no wonder the voice was so familiar to me. My next reaction is panic again. "You old pervert!" I screech. "Why are you watching me sleep?"

He steps out of the shadows. The one visible eye he has asses me, trying to decide whether he'll grace me with an answer or not. "I'm not trying to watch you sleep. I'm just trying to verify some information." He shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"What information? Did Sakura tell you Red snores? Cause she totally does." Naruto smirks at me.

I glare back. "I do not!"

"How would you know? You're always asleep when you do it." He shrugs, and the move ironically copies his sensei's.

"Liar!" I snarl again, enraged.

"Will you two stop?" Kakashi demands. "Naruto, go home. Red, come with me."

Instantly, I'm distrustful. All I can think about is his masked face. The thought forces me to take a wary step away from him. "Why?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

Naruto looks at my defensive pose, and tries to soothe me. "Red, that's Kakashi. He's not going to hurt you."

"Then why is his face covered up? What's he hiding?" I take another step away, preparing to flee.

Kakashi breathes another annoyed sigh. When I blink, he's disappeared. His ability to disappear so quickly unnerves me and I take an involuntary step backwards. I squeak when I realize I've walked back into Kakashi, and his arms are starting to wrap around me. I leap forward, breaking free. "Stay away from me." I gasp.

He makes another grab for me, but I push him back. Naruto has stepped aside and staring at me like I've sprouted nine tails. I'm so busy looking at Naruto that Kakashi's next grab almost catches me. Almost, but not quite, just in time I manage jerk away as I feel his finger tips brush my arms.

"Leave me alone," I cry as I bring up my fists, preparing to fight him off.

"Why won't you do what I say?" He asks exasperated.

"Why should I listen to you?" I mock him. "You're not even my sensei!" I add defiantly.

"Because I'm your older brother."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It takes me a few minutes to process the implications of what he's said. "Wh-what?"

"I'm your brother. You're my baby sister."  
>"No!" I scream my denial. "It's not true. How can that be? I don't look anything like you!"<p>

"That just means you resemble your mother more than our father." I'm surprised at how calm he is about this whole situation. It's like he's already made up his mind that I'm his sister. He stands with his hands in his pockets in a lazy stance, keeping his eye on me. But in his eye I can read his wariness.

"Kakashi Sensei? I think she's about to pass out." Naruto's voice warns him.

I think Naruto's right. All of a sudden I feel tired and weak. My ears are filled with a hollow ringing. I can feel the strength go out of my legs, and my knees hit the ground. Almost instantly, they're both at my side. I cringe instinctively away from Kakashi as he reaches out to me, grabbing onto Naruto's arm.

"She's really scared; I've never seen her freak out like this."

"She's been travelling for a long time. She just recently defeated an enemy that terrified her. Also, she's discovered a lot about herself in a short time. It's little wonder that this is such a harsh shock for her."

It irks me that they're talking about me like I'm not around. I grind my teeth and pull some inner strength out of thin air and rise to my feet. "I'm fine." I take a deep calming breath. "I just can't blindly believe you're my brother, what proof do you have?"

"Come with me." Kakashi rises and walks away, leaving the ball in my court. I could follow and see his proof, and end up walking into a trap. I could stay here with Naruto, stay safe. Or lose the chance to know my brother. It's Naruto that finally settles me. "Go on, Red!" He encourages me. "You don't know how lucky you are. Kakashi is an awesome ninja. I bet he'll teach you all kinds of cool stuff." He sounds more excited than I feel, but I trust him. I know he would never lead me wrong.

"If I don't come to you, when morning breaks come find me." I whisper in his ear before taking off. Just in case.

I chase after Kakashi's footprints. He moves fast, I think ruefully. I reflect on how quickly he was able to disappear, literally in the blink of an eye. He's very dangerous. I can't figure out what advantage he gains by claiming me as his sister. He must want me to follow, because he's made his foot prints obvious. I don't know if it's meant to lure me into a false feeling of security, or if he truly does not want to lose me. Either way, I throw caution to the wind and follow every step, right up to a door of a house.

The house has two stories, but is small; about what I would expect of a man who lives alone. Before I can knock on the door it flies open, and Kakashi stands in the door way looking down at me. "So Red, you decided to follow?"

"I need to know." I say honestly.

He steps aside to let me enter. The door leads directly into his kitchen. I can see that this room is rarely used. It's not dirty, but isn't exactly sparkling clean either. After all, he is a single man living alone who is working away from the home. He leads me into his living room. A small, comfortable room with bare walls, three long couches, and a medium sized TV, and a coffee table. From where I stand, I can see this room ends into a hall way that leads to a stair case. I assume his bedroom is upstairs. Without waiting to be told, I take a seat on one of the couches. I try my best to relax, but my heart thrums nervously when he picks a seat on the same couch, though on the opposite end. His quietness unnerves me, and soon I can stand the anxiety no more.

"What makes you think you're my brother?" I ask again for what feels like the millionth time.

"I came home a few evenings ago to a letter on my door. Do you want to see it?" He hands me an envelope that I accept with shaking hands.

As I unfold the note within, a picture drops of my lap. I pick it up as I read.

"Kakashi,

You don't know me, and I won't pretend to know you. But I knew your father. He was my lover for a while and I miss him every day with every beat of my heart. My name is Taiyo and I bore your father a baby girl soon after his death, a daughter named Luna. Just as you take after your father, she takes after me. Because of whom I am, what I am, it is not safe for me to be in her life. She is well past the age to be training to become a great ninja like you and your father. I know deep down, that your father would trust only you to undertake this task. She needs you, her blood brother, to help her. I am sorry I did not allow you to know of me or her until now.

She and I are both enchantresses. This makes her rare and very powerful, and do not forget she also has the Hatake blood in her, so there is no telling what she can do. Kakashi, I am sending Luna to you, to be cared for and protected by you, Saskue Uchiha, and the Fox Child. Please Kakashi Hatake, care of me and your father's baby.

Taiyo the Enchantress.

Next, I look at the picture she tucked in with the note. It's my mother, heavy with child, smiling up adoringly at a man that could be Kakashi's brother. The man smiles at the camera, one hand placed on Taiyo's belly. On the back a note is scrawled. "So you know what she looks like."

Tears crash down my cheeks. "They look like us." I choke out.

He just nods.

"Is our father…?"

"Dead." He confirms.

I nod, trying to take everything in calmly and rationally. "So you believe this letter?"

"When our father died, he left me a note. It asked me to find my sister, to ensure she was safe and trained properly. I did not speak of this note to anyone ever, and burned it as soon as I read it. But I never forgot it. No one ever dreamed I even had any living family left, my mother is long dead. When I got this picture and letter, I knew it could only be the truth."

I start to sob, throwing my arms around my brother's neck, crying into his chest. His body stiffens under my unexpected touch, but after a few minutes he relaxes and a hand pets my back. He lets me cry for a while. I cry sorrow for my unknown father's death. Tears of sympathy for my mother, for having to make the hard decision to let me go. Tears of joy, for this unexpected blessing of finding my brother.

Soon, I stop my tears and wipe my eyes, feeling embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I'm just so overwhelmed."

He waves off my apologies. "Tell me who you are, where have you been all this time? "

We start our relationship with a night full of long stories. I tell him of my brining up. I sing him the lullaby, he like that. I can see the imprint of a smile behind his mask. I tell him about my ability, what I've learned to do on my own. I tell him how I killed Twin, and the other man who kidnapped me. I tell him how Naruto and the others saved me over and over again.

He tells me about our father. How he worshipped him for all the 14 years he had him. He tells me about his fall from grace, the dishonor he suffered for breaking the rules. He says that during that last year of his life he spent a lot of time away from home, this must have been when he met my mother. Kakashi thinks that he was too ashamed to bring her into his real life, and kept her a secret. He tells me how he found his body. The pain. The nightmares. The guilt. He tells me a few stories about being an Anbu Black Op. As a grand finale, he shows me his other eye. I inspect the jagged scar that cuts through it. When he opens it for me, I see the sharingan.

"But..you're…you're not a Uchiha?"

"No, I'm not. But that's another story for another time, Red." He glances out his living room window, to see the morning sun rising. "You should get some rest. Taiyo was here to arrange some things for you."

"Mother was here? When?"

"About 24 hours ago. She told me some things. She even let me see some of her abilities in action." I can see him smiling under his mask again. "Oh, and she got your room ready. I guess she figured I wouldn't have a clue how to set up a room for a teenage girl."

As we walk to the stairs, I notice a door hidden under them. "What's in there?" I ask pointing.

"Hmm? Oh weapons mostly. You're forbidden to go in there for right now."

At the top of the stairs there's a hallway that branches off into three closed doors. The one to the right is Kakashi's room. The middle door leads to the bathroom. The left door is mine. Kakashi stands behind me as I open that one up, and peer inside. The walls in here are bare as well. There's a bed, a nightstand, a desk, and drawer and a closet full of clothes. On the nightstand sits a framed picture. I pick it up and see that it's a copy of the one my mother left for Kakashi. Inside the nightstand drawer is a note from Taiyo.

Listen to your brother. Be good. I love you.

-Mom

"This is all so weird, I've never owned one before." I whisper to myself.

"Never owned one, what?" Kakashi asks.

"Anything."

Kakashi backs away, as if he can sense another tear fest coming up. "Good night, Red. Sleep well, because tomorrow I'm going to keep a promise to our father and train you."

As the door shuts behind him, I fly to my window. A huge tree sits just outside it, with the branches within easy leaping distance. I open the window up and take a running leap, landing quietly. I stand in the early morning light, grinning as I feel a gentle breeze in my hair.

"Psst! Red!"

I look down to see Naruto smiling up at me. "Naruto! It's true, Kakashi really is my brother." I smile happily.

"That's great!" Naruto starts to scramble up towards me, mischievous smile on his face until Kakashi's voice booms out. "NARUTO! I thought I told you to go home."

Naruto squawks in surprise and falls out of the tree. "Uh, Kakashi Sensei. I was just on my way there."

"You're on the wrong street."

"I was taking the long way?"

"If you think you're going to be sneaking here at all hours after my sister, I'll see to it that you're so busy you won't have the time or energy to chase her." I giggle, until he turns his attention to me. "And Red, if you think you can sneak out on me, I question your intelligence."

The tree may have been an escape route provided by my mother, but it certainly wasn't an oversight on the part of big brother Kakashi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**You guys still reading? I'm so happy you are (: Enjoy!**

By bits and grudging pieces I managed to obtain information about our father from Kakashi. Still, all I know is his name, his nick name, and about his white chakra sabre.

Kakashi wasted no time starting me on my training. He had me tie weights to my wrists and ankles and chase him. I would spend hours trying to run after his foot prints, and when I eventually caught up he'd fly out from a hiding place, attacking, forcing me to raise my heavy arms to protect and defend myself. I wasn't used to carrying such heavy weights for so long, and that first night when he finally set me free from them I could barely drag my body up the stairs without crying in pain.

My work soon paid off. I was very surprised to see how much stronger and faster I became in a short period of time. I was soon able to run side by side with Kakashi with ease, leaving Naruto to eat my dust. I could easily dodge Kakashi's attacks and watched happily as my own hits grew in speed and strength. I knew that I could even be a match for Saskue in fight now. Despite how much I improved, Kakashi refused to let me into the weapons room, and waved off my begging by saying "You're not ready yet," as if that settled the matter, as if that settled anything at all. Which, I guess, lead me to where I am right now.

"This is probably a bad idea." I say, second guessing my earlier boldness.

"What's wrong? Losing your nerve?" Saskue taunts.

"No!" I'll be damned before I let that Uchiha call me a coward, especially in front of Naruto.

Earlier today Kakashi was called away from the village for the morning on an urgent mission. Since he's done so much for me, I decided I wanted to do something for him. I got up early as he left before the sun left and began to clean. I dusted, and polished, and swept, and mopped, and scrubbed, and straightened every corner of the home, except for the weapons room. My hand was just brushing against the knob when a knock at the door snatched my attention away.

At first I was very excited, I thought that it might be my mother; come to visit me at last. But immediately, a darker thought consumed that sunnier one. What if Diablo ignored my threat and came after me? What if he's sent someone to kill me? What if it's something worse, someone sent here to kill Kakashi? I stalk quietly towards the dare, barely daring to breathe.

"This is stupid." Saskue's voice complained from the opposite side of the door.

"He didn't show up! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" Naruto's voice answered fuming.

"Then why did I have to come?"

"Because he stood you up too."

"Yeah right, you're just hoping he's not home so you can see Red. You bought me in case he is to make it look less suspicious. You're pathetically see-through."

"Shut up,' Naruto growled.

I throw to door open, "Let me guess, Kakashi didn't let you guys know he had to go away this morning?"  
>"Red!" Naruto exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around me in a huge hug.<p>

I cuddle closer to his chest for a moment, enjoying the warmth. "You know how bad Kakashi is at being organized and on time. Well, that and at common courtesy too."

"Why haven't you been around?" Saskue questioned me suspiciously.

I shrug out of Naruto's hug. "Kakashi's been keeping me busy. I can run faster than you now, you wanna race?" I asked, grinning.

Before he can accept, Naruto cuts in. "Did Kakashi show you anything cool yet?"

"Not really," I admitted. "He's been training me in tai jitsu for a while now, but he hasn't showed me any kind of jitsu's or let me into the weapon room yet."

I can tell that the words "weapon room" interested them by the way their eyes lit up.

"Why won't he show you?" Naruto wanted to know.

"He said I'm not ready yet."

Saskue snorted at that. "Kakashi lives for his mysterious reasons. Maybe he's waiting for you to show him you're ready."

I gave him a confused look. He sighed in frustration, as if it was such a brutal task to explain his ambiguous speech.

"Kakashi is rarely straight forward about anything, right?"

I think about the way he tried to approach me when he found out I was his sister, and quickly agree.

"So why would this be any different? Maybe he wants you to show him you're ready by going in that room without him telling you to."

In a twisted it way, it makes perfect sense. It's such a Kakashi thing to do. "I guess that could make sense." I admitted.

"You shouldn't go in there by yourself all alone. We'll come watch you." Naruto offered.

"You just want to get in the room to see what Kakashi has poked away in there." I teased them.

Naruto tries to look innocent. "No! We're really concerned for your safety and want to protect you."

"If we happen to find something cool in the bargain, that's just a bonus." Saskue added.

"Shameless boys." I scolded them.

This all replays in my mind as I grasp the doorknob and feel the shock of the cool brass under my fingers. My eyes close and I brace myself as I feel Naruto and Saskue's anticipation and excitement rise behind me like a brick wall, keeping me from running away.

With a slight twist of my wrist, the door swings wide open. I stand in the doorway a moment peering into the dark little room. My hand gropes for the light switch as I inspect what little the dark will let me see. Cabinets of all shapes and sizes line three of the four walls. The floor is carpeted in a blood red rug.

When I click the light switch, I can see on the wall closest to my left two glass cases stand, and I also notice all four walls hold one framed picture each.

Bravely, I step inside flinching away from the slight breeze I can feel at my back. After a few moments of silence I relax and throw a glance over my shoulder at Naruto and Saskue, who haven't followed me inside. "Chickens," I grumble walking towards the glass cases, eager to see what Kakashi would choose to put on display.

Inside the right case is a mannequin that bears an outfit, the case on the left holds the sabre that Kakashi told me about. I start to inspect the outfit, not understanding why it was chosen to be shown proudly next to our father's sabre.

The mannequin is small, about my own size. I vaguely wonder who owns it as I take a closer look at the details. The shirt and pants seem to be connected as one article of clothing, despite the belt cinched at the waist. The chest has brown leather straps crossing as a X. I can't be sure because I can't see the back, but my guess it these straps hold a harness at the back that would allow you to carry a blade. The shirt sleeves end at the just above the elbow, and I can see the smoky grey line striking across the two shoulders. Where the sleeves end, shortly after, long fingerless black gloves begin with the top of the arms and fists covered in some type of armor. The right leg holds the customary bandage and kunai pack of all ninja. I notice that the legs of the suit end at about two inches above the knee, while the rest of the mannequins legs are wrapped in bandages and the feet are encased in the standard issue blue sandals for genin. I look at the head of the mannequin where my earlier questions are answered. Wrapped around the forehead is a leaf village forehead protector, and just under that, there is a mask attached to the outfit and reveals only the eyes. I lay my hand against the smooth glass, itching to break it and try the uniform on.

"Kakashi," Naruto breathes behind me, looking over my shoulder at the mannequin. I didn't hear him or Saskue enter, I was so engrossed with the glass cases.

I grin, "Look at the mask and the way the forehead protector is, this was his before he got the sharingan. It must be from when he was a boy."

Next, I let my gaze wander to the framed photos on the wall. On the back wall, there's a picture of our father, smiling happily at the camera, holding a woman that isn't my mother. On the next wall it's a picture of Kakashi with his team, Naruto, Saskue, and Sakura. Naruto's striking a dorky pose and Sakura is smiling sweetly, but Saskue is giving the camera his signature glare, and crossing his arms. Above the glass cases is a strange picture. It's another team photo, but the man standing behind the younger ninja is not Kakashi. There is a young girl with purple markings on her face, smiling shyly, and dark haired boy wearing goggles smirking, and another boy who could only be Kakashi. He's wearing the outfit shown in the case below, his silver hair messy, not at all neatly styled like he wears it now. Both grey eyes are showing and they assess the camera lens in a lazy bored manner. The man behind him is a stranger too. He has a huge shock of bright blonde hair -

"Hey Red! Look at this!"

Naruto's excited voice tears my eyes off the stranger in the picture. He's holding a odd shaped knife of some kind. It looks like a three pronged dagger. I walk over to get a closer look. "What is that?"

"I think it's a dagger or something." Naruto says.

"It's not like any kind of dagger I've ever seen before." I argue.

Saskue pauses his digging in a nearby drawer to look over at us. "It must be special if Kakashi keeps it hidden away in here." He says before losing interest in us again.

"It looks really cool, I bet it's super strong and has all kinds of powers."

"How can a dagger have powers?" I question. "Besides, what would even make you think that?"

"It's the way it feels." He insists. "It has some sort of chakra about it. It feels familiar, intense, but comforting all at the same time."

I place my hand on the wooden handle and concentrate. "It doesn't feel like anything to me." I take my hand off it and back up a step. "Maybe you should put it away."

If he hears me, he gives no indication. He just stares at the knife in his hands as if concentrating really hard on it. It worries me a little. "Hey, Naruto?" Still nothing. "Come look at this picture of Kakashi as a genin. His teacher had hair the same color as yours, come see." Not even a blink.

After a few tense minutes, he finally looks up. "Maybe I am imagining the chakra in it." He says as he reluctantly places the dagger back where he found it.

"Maybe not," Saskue says. He's standing with a pair of goggles in his palms, holding them gently as if they were made out of bubbles and not sturdy materials. "These goggles have something about them too." I take a closer look and notice they look like the pair the dark boy in the picture of little Kakashi owned. "A strong ninja wore these." Saskue says, staring at them intently, as if that would get them to spill their secret.

"Of course a strong ninja owned them." I huff. "They're Kakashi's. He owns all sorts of rare and powerful weapons."

Saskue puts the goggles down and shoots me a withering look. "Oh yeah? Like what, because I've never heard of him owning anything like that."

I stick my tongue out at him. "You wouldn't have. You could never hope to be powerful enough to use the White Chakra Sabre."

"Like you could?" He challenges. 'You're barely above Naruto's level. It'll probably catch on fire and burn to useless ash if you ever tried; you're nothing but a weakling."

I shove my face close to his and snarl "Watch me." Before I start stalking over the glass case to retrieve my father's blade. Once free, I take a deep breath before whirling around to show them it, still safely tucked inside the scabbard. "Watch as I, Red, wield this ultimate weapon with skill and grace." I boast proudly. I grab the hilt with one hand and yank it free, pointing the tip at the ceiling and holding it above my head.

"Why is it called the 'White Chakra Sabre'?" Naruto wants to know.

I flush, "Because it's dangerous, that's why."

"I thought you were going to wield it with skill and grace?" Saskue laughs.

"I am!" I yell, still not moving an inch.

"Then do it!"

I start to swing the blade in a downward arc when to my shock and embarrassment, it starts to spit sparks. Filled with fear that Saskue sarcastic jokes are becoming my painful reality, I swing it wildly and frantically, trying to put out any flames before they start.

Viscously, as if almost to mock me, the blade spits bigger and brighter sparks and fills the small room with a blinding white light.

I blink rapidly, trying to clear my vision of the painful white light when I hear Saskue and Naruto cry out in surprise.

"Naruto! Saskue? Where are you?" I yell as I rub my visionless eyes. I use my hearing to try and substitute for them, but too late, someone's appeared from behind and reaching out for me.

The arms grasp my shoulders and yank back. "No!" I scream in fear. "Naruto, Saskue! Help me!" The strength of my struggle takes the captor by surprise and the hands let go.

Learning from my mistake, I waste no time using my ears to guide me, I drop to the floor and stick out my leg spinning quickly. I feel my leg knock over a pair of feet and when I hear the crash I leap on the chest of my attacker, pressing my foot to their throat as my eyes clear up and I can see….

Kakashi?

Oh shit. I scramble back quickly. "Kakashi! You're home!" A flood of emotions crash over me and drag me down, and they all seem to hit me one after the other.

First, I feel joy so happy it could burst my heart. I'm overjoyed he made it home safe and sound. "Kakashi! Oh, you're home!" I cry out happily, clasping my hands together at my chest.

Secondly, I feel relief that it was him dragging me out of the weapons room, and not a dangerous enemy like I feared. Tears prick my eyes and spill over my cheeks and I say, "Kakashi I'm so glad you're home." I throw my arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest.

Thirdly, I feel guilt. He caught me in his secret weapon room, destroying our father's sabre. I jump back away from him and cover my mouth with my hands as my eyes widen with fear. "Oh no, Kakashi. You're home."

He stares at me a minute, waiting for anymore emotional outbursts. Finally he sighs, "Red."

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have disobeyed you. I just wanted to prove I was ready! I didn't mean to destroy the sabre, please don't be angry with me. I just wanted to shut Saskue up, he said I wasn't strong enough to use it and I wanted to show him that I wasn't a weakling. It was wrong of me, I know I shouldn't let other people's words fire me up like that, but I can't help myself. I'll find someone the fix the blade, I promise." I begin to sob, "Don't kick me out! I'm not strong enough yet to face Diablo and he'll kill me if he can find me now while I'm still so weak. He'll come for me if he knows I'm alone and he'll hurt you and the others. I'll be a perfect angel from now on brother, I swear it."

Kakashi puts a hand on my head and messes my hair. "Relax, would you? I'm not going to throw you out. If I really wanted to keep you out of that room, don't you think I would have locked it first?"

"But the White Chakra Sabre, it caught on fire! Where are Saskue and Naruto?"

"The blade is fine, see?" He puts it in my hands, and I can see he tells the truth, there's not a sign on it that shows that only minutes earlier it was sparking madly. "And Saskue and Naruto are over there," He jerks a thumb behind him, pointing to a couch.

Two of their heads poke out guiltily. "Welcome home Kakashi Sensei." They say sheepishly.

"Naruto, what did I tell you about sneaking over here to see Red?"

"What! No! It isn't like that! Saskue's here too! You were supposed to train with us today and you didn't show so we came looking for you!"

"Huh, I guess I forgot." Kakashi shrugs. "Hmm, oh well." He winks at me before facing them. "Now get out."

Both leap to their feet and race for the door, but Naruto turns and waves to me. "See ya later, Red!" Before Saskue grabs the back of his jacket and drags him along muttering, "Idiot."

Kakashi focuses his attention back to me. "There's still much for you to learn, but before I can even begin to show you, we have to figure a few things out." He turns away again, shoving his hands in his pockets and strolls towards the door of the weapons room casually.

I stand there stupidly, watching him walk away. "Things like what? What are you going to tell me about now?"

He pauses at the door frame, not bothering to look at me, but replies in a pained voice. "Do you always have to ask so many questions?"

"Do you always have to refuse to answer them?" I fire back.

He sighs and says, "I'm going to show you some stuff about things." He then disappears into the room and quickly reappears, with a huge scroll strapped to his back.

"Do you mean right now?" I ask uneasily, eyeing the huge scroll.

"Why not? It's a beautiful day." He says as he walks out the door like he doesn't care if I follow him or not.

How typical, muttering angrily under my breath, I chase after him.

He doesn't so much as breathe a word while we walk, despite all the questions I ask him. He finally stops at a somber part of the village. Erected in the middle of this clearing is a shiny black monument, with a fresh bouquet of colorful flowers placed at the base of it. Slowly, side by side, we approach it. I scan the etchings on the shiny surface, and realize they're all names.

"Before I begin training, I like to remind my students that being a ninja is not clean or easy work. You will be expected to make hard choices, and some of your choices will result in the death of others. Sometimes the ones who die because of your choices or actions are not always your enemies. You could be expected to die willingly for this village. These are the names of all the brave ninja who did their duty by this village and died."

"Kakashi, I've lived more horrors than even you could ever dream up. Compared to what I've survived, dying for a village I love is a blessing. However, I'm a Hatake; I won't just lay down a die. You better believe that I will do anything, and everything, to protect the ones who need me.

I feel his hand squeeze my shoulder as I force myself to read every single name that marks the surface of the monument. I scar their names into my brain like they are in front of me. Please lend me your power to keep this village, your people, your legacy, safe. I pray quietly to myself. You can count on me; I will never let you down.

"It's time to go, Red. We still have a lot to do today."

"What are you going to show me now?"

In true Kakashi fashion, he ignores my question and moves to a topic he'd rather talk about. "You share a mental link with Naruto. He can feel whatever you feel strongly, and vise versa. The Nine Tailed Fox makes this dangerous for you, because right now the only way Naruto can use the demon's chakra is when he is feeling very angry. And when that happens, because it will, you will feel the same anger, and feel the demon fox inside of you."

I had suspected as much. "There's no way to break this link." I say, "I'll just have to find a way to deal with it when it happens."

"If only if it were that easy. When Naruto is taken over by the demon, he's engulfed by an unstoppable power fueled by his own anger. He feels nearly invincible, because in reality, he will be. His strength, speed, chakra, and stamina will increase tenfold. You'll feel the same way, only for you, it will only be an illusion. You'll feel just like him, but only he will have to power to back himself up, you won't change a bit."

I wonder if he's trying to scare me. Can I really stay in control while feeling Naruto lose it? When the fox takes over, will it take me too? Can I handle it? I smile. "He won't be alone," I realize.

Kakashi stares at me like I've lost my mind, and maybe I have. I'll never be completely logical when it comes to him. "All this time, he's been struggling all alone with this, but now he won't have to, I'll be there for him. Maybe with my help, he can learn to control it, to master it. Maybe even when I feel him losing it, I can stay in control and help him through."

"What if you can't? What if you just feel as out of control as he does, and get yourself foolishly killed because of an illusion caused by someone else's feelings?"

"Isn't that what you're for? You can help me until I learn how to deal with it, and when I learn, I can teach him. If you tried to restrain Naruto and train him in that state, he'd kill you by mistake, but I'll still be me."

Kakashi stands still; I've finally shocked him into inactivity. Suddenly, he's laughing. "You're certainly crazy enough to be my sister." He says around loud chuckles.

He's still snickering as we reach the training field. "Before you try and master Naruto's powers, shouldn't you try to learn some of your own?"  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"Everyone has elemental chakra. There are five different elements. Fire, water, lightening, earth, and air, each ninja is blessed with at least one of these natures, and sometimes two or more. You will use your element to shape and perform different jitsus."

"Dual natures? How can that be?"

"Everyone is different. To someone like me, it doesn't matter what the nature is, I can pull off any jitsu by using my sharingan. You however, will be limited to what you've got."

"How will I figure out what I've got?" I question, feeling more confused.

From behind his back, Kakashi whips out small pieces of paper. "With these."

"Paper?"

"Special paper." He promises me. "The trees that made this paper are fed with chakra, and they react to whatever nature is poured into them." He holds a slip of the paper between his index and middle finger. "When you release even a small amount of chakra into it, one of five things will happen. If your element is fire, the paper will burst into flames; for water and the paper will become soggy and wet; earth will cause the paper to turn into dirt and crumble; air will split the paper in two."

I count on my fingers. "You missed one."

He smiles. "Lightening will cause the paper to…" Between his fingers, the little sheet of paper crinkles into a million creases. "Do that." He explains. With his opposite hand, he offers me a slip of the special paper. "Go ahead, little sister. Let's see what you're really made of, before any of the others can even guess at their own." As the tips of my fingers brush against the paper, he jerks it away. "Of course, this will be a secret between us. I'm only allowing this because I have good reason to believe your element is manifesting early."

I nod. "I promise."

This time, when he offers the paper, he does not jerk it out of my grasp. I stare at the sheet, trying to see anything that would set it apart from any other kind of paper, but it looks so normal to me. I draw a deep breath, and hold the paper like Kakashi did. My eyes are glued to the sheet between my fingers as I slowly, slowly, trickle chakra from my finger tips into it.

It happens so fast I almost miss it.

The sheet crinkles, then after a brief moment, bursts into flames.

I drop it and leap away from it in fear, "How did I break it?"

"Why do you always assume you break everything?" Kakashi asks annoyed. "You may look like your mother, but it's our father's blood that races in your veins. You have lightening chakra. Like he did, like I do."

"The fire! What about the fire?"

"Hmm? Oh that. You're dual natured, lightening and fire. The fire must be from your mother." He waves his hand as if that is of little or no concern.

"You don't seem surprised. Did you know I was dual natured?"

"No, I suspected the lightening, but the fire is an unexpected surprise"

"How did you know about the lightening?" I insist.

He holds his hands behind his head and shifts his weight to his other foot. "You ask too many questions."

I screw my eyes shut, and bite my lip, trying to feign patience.

When he notices that he's failed to get a reaction of me he decides to explain. "The reason it's called the White Chakra Sabre is because when the blade it swung, it fires out arcs of lightening chakra, which is white in color. It only reacts, and works if you have the lightening element. When I saw you swing it, and saw the sparks flying out of it, I knew your element was manifesting early, and that it was lightening besides that. "

I look down at my hands. "So what now? Can I do any cool lightening and fire jitsus?"

"No. It's only starting to manifest now, it's not strong enough. Soon, though."

"So you dragged me all the way out here to tell me this?"

He rolls his visible eye at me. "No, before we finish today, I want you to at least learn one useful jitsu."

I clap my hands. "Finally!"

"I'm going to show you the summoning technique."

"What's that?"

He pulls the scroll from his back and opens it on the ground in front of me. "The summoning jitsu can be used to summon animals that you signed a contract with. This is the contract to summon dogs. To sign it, you must use your blood to make fingers prints, and sign your name under them. To summon them, you only need a little blood. You also need the correct hand seals and the right amount of chakra to do this. The amount of chakra used determines what beast you summon. They can help you complete tasks, or battle, but it depends."

"On what?"  
>"Who you summon, and the mood they're in." He shrugs lazily and gestures towards the contract.<p>

"Show me first."

He smiles, pleased that I did not sign foolishly. "Watch carefully, I don't feel like doing this a hundred times." With a kunai he places a delicate cut on his thumb, he then slowly for my benefit, completes a series of hand seals. Once that is done he presses his hand to the ground. "Ninja art: Summoning jitsu." He says lazily. With a little poof, a pug sits where Kakashi placed his hand.

The little dog looks up at Kakashi. "What do you want now?"  
>"IT CAN TALK?" I scream, leaning away from it.<p>

The pug looks over at me, "Who are you? Kakashi listen, I don't feel like granting you any favors today." He growls grouchily.

Kakashi laughs, "Meet my sister, Red. She's about to summon for the firs time."

The dog takes a second closer look at me and sniffs the air. "Huh, who would have thought you'd have a sister and a pretty one too. But it's a waste of time for you to try and summon anything, by the looks of her; she's only strong enough to summon puppies."

"I can summon a dog bigger than you, you dumb mutt." I say planting my hands on my hips, and feelings my cheeks heat with anger. And with that, I whip out my own kunai, and sign the contract in my own blood.

"I'll show you!" I promise. I repeat what I just saw Kakashi do and with a poof, a small white puppy looks up at my face and yips happily.

My ears heat as I hear Kakashi and that stupid pug laughing themselves sick at me. I grit my teeth and growl, trying again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

It's gotta get easier, right?

Again.

Again.

God damn it.

I drop, breathing hard. I can summon the damnable dogs, that much is obvious, I think bitterly, looking at all the tiny puppies running around. So the only problem is I'm not using enough chakra. Kakashi and the pug have long lost interest in my pathetic attempts and aren't even looking at me anymore. Gritting my teeth again, I force myself back up on my feet. "It's time for all or nothing." I mummer to myself before shouting, "Kakashi, watch this!"

Using every drop of chakra, I complete the summons, yelling "Ninja Art: Summoning Jitsu!" at the tops of my lungs, and slapping my hand to the ground as hard as I can.

I don't open my eyes, for the moment, I just listen. Kakashi isn't laughing, neither is the pug and directly in front of me, I can hear a strong heart beat, not the pitter patter of a puppy's heart.

My eyes fly open and take in the sight. A huge pale wolf-like dog stands in front of me; his golden eyes stare down at me with disinterest.

"What?" He demands.

"Did, did I really, how, I, Uh. Did I summon you?"

He shakes his head in frustration, "Don't ask me stupid questions, lady-pup." He growls at me, flashing pearly white sharp teeth.

"I'm not a lady-pup, my name is Red."

The molten gold eyes meet mine again, and a gentle breeze stirs his rough looking silver fur. "They call me Fang."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Fang…" I whisper, still sitting on the ground.

He stares down at me contemptuously while he sniffs the air around me carefully. Kakashi and his little pug friend at now at my back, I can feel Kakashi's knees pressing against me.

"You managed to summon _him_?" Kakashi asks, sounding impressed.

The fact that he can't seem to believe it irritates me. "Of course I did, how else do you think he got here?" I ask bitingly.

Fang stops his sniffing. "I never thought I'd see the day when Sakumo's whelp would have the courage to summon me." He says icily. "Just because you got lucky this time doesn't mean I'll just do whatever you tell me to."

"But…but I summoned you." I argue.

Fang turns his back to me. "They only reason I helped your father every now and then was because I owed him a life debt. To you, I owe nothing. "

"If you owed my father a life debt isn't there anyway I can convince you to help me? Please, just give me a chance." I beg.

The great wolf-dog sighs and faces me. "Fine, but I won't make it easy on you," he warns.

"I don't expect you to." I say, pushing myself back onto my feet.

"Red," Kakashi's voice has taken a warning tone. "Maybe you should take it easy."

I shake my head, not breaking eye contact with the wolf. "No. I won't, can't give up."

Fang lets loose a barking laugh. "Kakashi, are you sure she isn't yours? She's certainly foolish enough to be."

Kakashi refuses to answer.

"He did try to warn you, girl. Kakashi summoned me once but failed my test, so I've never answered his summoning ever."

"I get along fine without your help." Kakashi says as if this conversation doesn't interest him.

"Spoken like a true loser, Kakashi."

"Enough. Are you going to give me the challenge or not, dog?" I demand.

The golden eyes asses me once again, considering. "Your father was the only man who was able to summon both me, and my brother Flame. If you can summon Flame now, we'll come running at your call. But if you can't, you'll never be able to summon either of us ever again."

I wince. He can tell my chakra is dangerously low, how can he expect me to summon another powerful wolf? I take in his confident grin and realise, he doesn't expect me to. He expects me to fail. I grind my teeth.

"What's wrong little whelp? Do you want to quit now and save yourself the embarrassment?" He laughs again.

I close my eyes, concentrating hard. _Father, please help me, _I plead silently. I open my eyes again and meet the golden gaze of the wolf in front of me. I raise my hand and bite painfully into the soft flesh of my thumb, drawing blood. I pour what little is left of my strength and chakra into this jitsu and snarling at the pain that comes with doing so.

I hear Fang's sharp intake of breath at the sight before me. Somehow, I managed to summon another wolf-dog, just like Fang. Well, almost just like Fang. The build and height are similar, but that's it. The new wolf's fur is a deep black, and his eyes are a blood red. They seem to blaze even brighter as they roam over me, inspecting me.

"Impossible." Fang snarls.

"Hello brother," Flame says casually. "Looks like you really stepped in it this time, didn't you?"  
>"Shut your muzzle." Fang barks at him angrily.<p>

Flame laughs at his brother's anger and trots up to me. "Hey Princess."

I'm still in shock, trying to catch my breath. "Hello, Flame."

The red eyes sparkle as they catch the light. "You passed his dumb test, huh? He thinks it's so clever because Sakumo was the only one who could ever summon us both. You may not look anything like him, but I can tell you're made out of the same stuff he was. Fang's an idiot sometimes, and doesn't realise that we should be chomping at the bit to follow you. Heh." He throws a glance over at his brother. "I like to think that I'm better natured than he is, and I'm always up for a fight or some fun, call us anytime, Princess." With no more than that, both wolf brothers disappear.

The next weeks fly by faster than I ever thought possible. The boys lost a lot of time training for the final round of the chunin exams because they all ran off when I did. I tried to apologize to all of them, but Naruto and Saskue wouldn't hear it. Kiba said it didn't matter to him because he didn't make it to the final round, and Shickamaru assured me that he had no intention on training anyway. I wasn't allowed to go with Naruto or Saskue while they were training, and Kakashi and I agreed that it would be best if I stayed hidden and out of public with all the strange shinobi flooding the village as the final round drew nearer. I thought I'd be bored with Naruto so busy training all day, and with Saskue and Kakashi off training together, but I wasn't. If Shickamaru or Kiba didn't visit, I practiced by myself and the days and weeks melted away happily.

Until one evening, a knock came to our door.

Kakashi was sitting with me in the living room when it happened. He was teaching me about the Hokages both present and past. At the sound of the knock, Kakashi's eye slits into a suspicious glare. "Red, I want you to hide." His tone brooks no argument, so I quickly hide behind the couch, fingering my ninja stars, listening for threats and tensing for battle.

'What?" Kakashi barks at the door.

"I've come for my daughter." The sing song voice is unforgettable.

I leap to my feet. "Mother!"

I can see Kakashi open the door, but he doesn't move aside to let her in. "Taiyo, is this really the best time?"

"If anything, it's almost too late. Your village is becoming full with shinobi from all over. Even if she stays here and never leaves until this exam is over, she still has a high risk of being discovered here by my enemies." She pushes her way inside and smiles at me. "Luna! Hmm, you haven't grown much; I suspect you'll always be so short and girlish."

"I thought you wanted me to train her? Protect her?" Kakashi demands.

"I do. It's just right now she's in a lot of danger here. Stop being such a big brother, I'll bring her back to you when this is over." I can see her long hair so much like mine is curled into ringlets that brush her hips. She wears a tight black t-shirt and baggy orange pants. "Luna. I have to take you out of this village for a bit. I'm sorry you can't more time to say good-bye but you'll be back soon."

I nod eagerly; I'm so excited to finally be alone with her, to learn about her, to experience what motherly love really feels like. "That's probably for the best." I agree.

A short time later, she's ready to leave, and anxious from the way she's fidgeting by the door. I hug Kakashi and whisper in his ear. "Don't make Saskue late his match, okay? Tell him and Naruto I said good luck and I'll come back soon. I'll miss you, brother. If the exams are over and she hasn't brought me home yet, come get me. I love you."

"I'll try and be on time." Kakashi promises as he hugs me tight to him. With a sneaky motion he presses a key into my palm. "Keep this key a secret. I love you too." Then he lets me go.

Quickly, I shove the key in my pocket and out of my mother's sight.

My mother wraps an arm around me as we walk away, but as soon as we can no longer see Kakashi' house, she drops it, and continues walking quietly.

She must be nervous too, "Mother, how long have you been able to read minds? Can you do anything else?" I say to break the ice.

"Does it matter?" She asks distractedly.

"I'm just trying to get some advice about my powers; I've never met anyone else who knew what to do with them."

"Hmm, well I have one piece of advice."

"What is it?" I ask, smiling up at her face.  
>Her hand grabs my shoulder, as she digs her nails painfully into my skin. Her grip is so intense I cry out. "Go to sleep." She hisses in my ear.<p>

I can feel the enchantresses command taking hold and as my heavy eyelids shut the last thing I see are those shifty eyes.

…_Damn._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Did I mention that I don't own Naruto? Cause I don't :3**

When I open my eyes again I notice I'm in a cage. I sit up quickly, making my head spin as I grab the bars in a panic.

This bitch is going to kill me. She took me away from Kakashi and Naruto and my friends so she could kill me. It's dark in this room, really cold too. Where am I? How can I get home? I try to shake the iron bars making them rattle loudly.

I flinch away at the sudden sound of echoing footsteps. They get louder and louder until my mother appears out of the shadows.

"You," I snarl. "You're a fool if you think these iron walls can hold me. Let me out now and I won't send Kakashi back here to kill you."

"Do you know what curse mark is?" She asks as if I never opened my mouth and spoke. She doesn't wait for me to answer either. "Lord Orochimaru gave me one so that I could be forever connected to him." She places a hand lovingly on her neck. "When your father died I was so angry. Almost all the love I've ever felt shriveled up and turned into this miserable, black, all consuming hate. I knew I was pregnant with you, but still I travelled far and wide plotting ways to get back at the Leaf Village. They forced his hand, you know. They didn't give him a choice and for that, they shall pay in buckets upon buckets full of their blood." She gives me a sweet smile and leans towards my cage.

"Luna, I met Lord Orochimaru during my pregnant travelling. He was impressed by my abilities and even more impressed by my burning desire to get vengeance." She laughs, "He promised me that I can be eternally young with him, right by his side as a queen. He's a fool. He thinks I'm in love with him, but I know when I outlive my usefulness he'll abandon me or kill me. Despite his best efforts, he's really poor at blocking me out. But then after so many years, even the sharpest ninja have a hard time detecting me in their minds. But either way, I let him think what he wants, that he has me fooled and in love. I hate him, just like I hate everyone else. The only love I really have any more is you for, Daughter."

"You sure have a fucked up way of showing that love. What is this? What's going on?"

"Orochimaru promised me the destruction of the village if I help prepare his next body for him." She casually inspects her nails.

This is all so confusing. What is she talking about? This isn't real; this has to be a nightmare. "Let me go!" I scream at her.

"Don't you know, Luna? Saskue has a mark like me now." She smirks poisonously.

"This doesn't make any sense. I have to wake up!" I cover my face with my hands.

"Listen child, Saskue is a self styled avenger. He is one of the only Uchiha's left."

"…A few?"

"His older brother slaughtered the clan, except for Saskue. See, in order for Saskue to avenge his fallen he needs to kill his brother. But before he can do that, he needs power. Lord Orochimaru can give him that power…for a price. He gave Saskue a mark and that damnable Kakashi sealed it. However, not even Kakashi has to power to seal it away perfectly. Eventually, when Saskue chooses, he can undo the sealing and come looking for real power. Right now, he's still annoyingly pure hearted and that puts a terrible kink in our plans, but Orochimaru has an answer to that problem. There will be an ambush by both the sound and the sand villages during the final round of the exams. Orochimaru will make a gift of the Leaf destruction to me, and in return all I have to do is follow behind Saskue and get in his pretty head, and encourage him to make what I'm sure what you would consider, the wrong decision. So to put it simply, while the village is in chaos, I will be Saskue's red shadow, fanning his hatred, encouraging him to activate the curse mark, bringing him closer to Lord Orochimaru. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I…I don't know."

"Luna, I've chosen a darker path, the path of hate and destruction. It's true I don't love anymore. I don't WANT to love. But I can't help but love you, my child. When I look at your face I remember myself as a little girl, before all this happened to me. Your face is sweet and innocent, but strong. I won't force you to follow me, I won't corrupt you. I'm giving you a choice, beloved."

She fumbles with a ring of keys and a lock until the door to my prison opens. She steps in front of the door, blocking me in still. "Luna, who do you love better? What do you want? Me? Do you want the destruction of your mother's enemies? Or do you love them, your makeshift family? Do you want to protect your father's home and what he died for?"

"Wh-what? You can't- I can't decide that."

"Choose!" She screams at me, her voice is so loud and painful; It makes my eyes water.

I try to sort through all the information she's thrown at me. It's so much and my mind spins dizzily trying to piece it all together. "Mom, why?"

"I love you, Luna."

"I can't trust you." I choke out over the tears threatening to drown me. I squeeze my eyes shut to hold them back. "I want to, so bad. I love you." But behind my lids, it's not my mom I see. It's Kakashi, Kiba, Shickamaru, Saskue, and even Sakura. And, of course, Naruto's blue eyes, burning bright and guiding me home.

"I choose them." I whisper. I open my eyes and look at her. Those eyes shift from black to blue to grey until they settle on a green so much like my own.

She steps aside to let me out. "Luna, my love, run. Run away, back home. Run as fast as you can. You can't stop it, it's already begun. But if your feet are fast and true enough, you can get there in time to change the outcome. Stay out of Orochimaru's sight; he doesn't know you're still alive. In fact, hide your identity from everyone if you can. After today they might know about me, and what someone like us can do."

Before I leave, I have to know. "But why are you telling me all this, why are you helping me?"  
>"Because, I love you," she smiles a real smile at me and a hand gently touches my hair. "I love you more than life it's self somehow. It's too late for me, however, I can't change now, I don't want to. I can't ever be the mother you dreamed of. You don't have to be like me though. Despite the fact you carry my genes; the choice of what you will become will always be up to you. You made your choice, you won't carry on my legacy and I won't lie and say that makes me sad. You will carry on Sakumo's legacy instead. Be smart, be brave, and be strong. But most of all, you better be prepared, because next time I see you, darling, I'll kill you." The hand that was touching my hair gently now grabs my neck harshly and pulls me out of the cage. "Now go!"<p>

She shoves me roughly away from her but her soft words contradict her hurtful actions. "I love you, my Luna."

"I love you too, Mother." I say before I run towards the door. I run as fast as Kakashi trained me to, terrified of what's waiting for me. Her words are filling my head, "You can't stop it, and it's already begun." Her voice echoes over and over while I run for what feels like hours until I can see home. I fall to my knees when I see what greets me. There are men and women everywhere, wearing foreign symbols attacking men and women of the leaf, killing them. The buildings are burning and the scent of blood is heavy and choking me. The usual sweet sound of birds has been replaced by screams of pain. A deafening crash snatches my attention and I see huge snakes rising and adding to the demolition all around. My stomach twists hard and I know if I stay here it's only a matter of time before I get killed. I know that for a fact, but it's not enough to get me going. Her words haunt me again. "You can't stop it, you can't stop it, you can't stop it, YOU CAN'T." The words buzz angrily and I grab at my hair. I want to scream but instead I gag.

The key falls out of my pocket and clatters softly to the ground. I scoop it up and press it to my chest without thinking. As I feel the cool metal against my frantic pounding heart I remember.

I remember Kakashi hugging me before I left. "I love you too." His voice whispers.

I can see Kiba giving me annoyed look as I cradle Akamaru in my arms and shower him with kisses.

I faintly smell Sakura's scent as she sits behind me, her hands gently twisting my hair into a braid as she shares the village gossip with me.

I hear Shickamaru's happy laugh as he mercilessly whoops me at another game of shogi.

I feel Saskue cradling my head protectively after I pushed us both down that hill.

But probably most importantly, I can see Naruto's face that night in the grass when he first kissed me, and I feel that pleasant fire under my skin.

"But you can change the outcome."

I look down at the key in my hands, and I make a fist.

"Be smart, be brave, and be strong."

That gives me the strength I need to get back on my feet and run. Kakashi gave me this key for a reason. Maybe he knew I'd need help. I'm desperate to get home but also to stay hidden and undiscovered. From what I can see, the outsider ninja are raiding the buildings looking for civilians to capture; they shouldn't have had the time to get to Kakashi's just yet. Also, Kakashi and Saskue should be safe with the others if they were on time, the Hokage was there watching the matches and as soon as things went bad his guards would have secured him and the area. So anyone who was there, by that logic, has to be safe, right? That's not really a comforting thought, however, because when has that bone headed sensei ever been on time?

Finally, the house! It looks the same way as when I left it, no one's been this way yet. But that doesn't mean they won't come so I better figure out what he wanted me to do with this key. As I step in the house, I realise it wasn't the key to the front door, because he left that unlocked. What would he have bothered to lock up? The sun shifts and the light hit's the bronze of the door knob to the weapons room, and the golden brown sheen catches my eye and gives me a clue.

Of course, that has to be my answer. Within seconds, I have the key jammed into the lock and unlike the last time I dared to opened this door, I shove it wide as fast as I can. I search frantically, what in the world could he have meant for me to take? My eyes land on the glass cases. "Stay out of sight…carry on Sakumo's legacy."

I look in a mirror before I leave. I should really get a move on and get to the others; I don't really have a lot time to waste. I wonder how good my disguise really is. I've pulled my long hair back into a ponytail, and I'm wearing Kakashi's genin clothes. It's strange how well they fit me, as if they were mine instead of his. With shaking hands I place the lightening sabre on my back. "Be prepared, next time I see you, darling, I'll kill you." Her words stop my hands from shaking and with raw determination I yank the mask over my face, leaving only toxic green eyes showing under my red bangs. With a confidence, I wrap my leaf headband around my neck and speak to my reflection. "You'll kill me, huh?" I squint at the dangerous looking stranger in the mirror. "I'd like to see you try, bitch." Kakashi, Naruto, Shickamaru, Saskue, Kiba, hold on I'll be there soon.

On my frantic run home, I saw all the destruction caused by these outsiders, but on my way to the arena I try and close my eyes to the horrors around me. I have to stay focused because I will change the outcome of this stupid stunt they're trying to pull. If Taiyo and her precious Lord Orochimaru want to destroy my home and hurt my friends, they'll have to do it over my cold, dead body. I'm feeling strong, focused and confident.

Until I reach the arena.

I can't believe my eyes, how can this be? The building is barely standing. I was sure that since the Hokage was inside of this building that it would have remained untouched by the attackers. Unless of course, the attack stemmed from the inside… Idiot! How did I not see that coming? On a nearby roof there's a giant purple box? What is that thing? My ears hear the sound of intense battle inside of the walls. I see a hole blown out on the right side of the building, and I choose that as my entrance.

Kakashi and Gai are standing back to back, defeating wave after wave of shinobi.

"Kakashi!" I yell, "Big brother!"

My call distracts him, and his eye moves over to me. His arms drop to his sides when he realises who I am. "Red?"

A shinobi leaps down from above and jabs a knife into his neck. Before I can even scream, the clone disappears and the real Kakashi leaps in view and knocks the enemy down.

"Gai, can you hold them off for a little?"

Gai laughs, "Sure thing, Kakashi. Don't be too long though, I'm starting to catch up." He heaves a mighty kick at a charging enemy and shouts "Fifteen!"

I try to say everything at once, "Taiyo's working with Orochimaru, and he's trying to destroy the village for her. In exchange Taiyo's going to follow Saskue and try and influence him to activate the curse mark. I have to stay hidden because Orochimaru thinks I'm dead, and Taiyo thinks the Sand village might find out about her and what she can do and they'll know by just looking at me that I can do what she does." I know how jumbled it sounds, and what a mess I've made out of trying to explain.

Kakashi nods as if he understands me perfectly though. "I've already sent Naruto, Sakura, and Shickamaru out with Pakkun to trail Saskue, who's after Gaara who was his opponent today. Gaara's team members are taking him somewhere, but I don't know where. Shino's gone after him too, but I didn't realise that until it was too late, and I'm not quite sure of the why either. It might be because one of Gaara's team mates was supposed to face off against him but forfeited the match for no apparent reason. I want you to chase him, and bring him back."

"What about Saskue?"

"I've sent the others after him, don't worry about it."

"Alright then, I'll bring Shino back."

"And Red, try to stay quiet too, I think Taiyo was right to tell you to be wary about being seen."

I nod silently.

"Good luck, be safe." He turns back to Gai who seems to have no trouble fighting off so many vicious attackers all alone. "Love you, little sister."

I cast a glance at the strange purple box again. Something deep in my soul tells me that Orochimaru is in there. Maybe, somehow I can get up there. With any luck, I could try and take him out. Without willing it, my body takes a step towards it.

"Red! The others need you!" Kakashi's command cuts into my concentration and puts me back on the right track. I turn away from my chance at revenge and run back the way I came, through the big hole in the wall.

This time around, I let my ears guide me. Naruto and the others are ahead of me, and I know they're supposed to be tracking Saskue, but I'm sure that Naruto doesn't know that Pakkun is taking the safer and slower route. He seems to be trying to get around and cut Saskue off. There's an unknown ahead of them, and the only reason I can hear that person well is because they seem to be…buzzing? It's almost like there's something under their skin, but I can't quite put my finger on what it is, either way they make it easy for me to follow them. It might be Shino, I should catch up and see if it is or not. If I stop and really concentrate I can hear Saskue, but I don't want to tip him off that I'm getting closer to him, he might lay a trap or something to keep me away. Stupid boys with their stupid pride.

I stop as I hear footsteps coming behind Naruto's group. An ambush? I pause, I know that I'm supposed to be dragging Shino back, and I also know that Saskue needs me to protect him from Taiyo, but I have to stop this first…

Wait, is Shickamaru stopping? He's going to stay behind and hold off the ambush by himself? What's gotten into him? Somehow, his decision to be selfless irks me. "Damn idiot." I mutter under my breath, racing to catch up.

Quietly, I approach and use a tree as my cover so I can peek at what's going on. I was right to come to his rescue. He must have had his match already because he looks rough. He's standing under the shade of this tree, and using it to hold five sound ninja. He's running out of chakra quickly and I'm pretty sure he doesn't know about their ring leader hiding in the tree above him, waiting.

I ghost my way up into the branches and quickly locate the hiding leader. He doesn't know I'm behind him until the butt of my knife smacks into the back of his stupid head.

I grab the body as it sags forward, and it's so heavy it threatens to pull us both out of the tree. I quickly re-evaluate the situation below, wondering how many of them I can take out without Shickamaru's help.

My calculations are interrupted by the scent of smoke and a deep voice in my ear. "When Shickamaru lets go of the shadow, I'll toss this guy at them, use that as your cover to get away."

Stifling a cry of surprise, I turn my head to see Asuma crouching next to me. I stare at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Yes, I know who you are, you're Kakashi's sister. You'd have to be, to want to dress like him." He takes the body out of my arms. "Don't miss your chance to run." He warns just as Shickamaru's shadow snaps.

The distraction works beautifully, not even Shickamaru knows I was there as I run off, chasing the strange buzzing ninja. I really don't know if they are friend or foe and I really want to be on their heels when they catch up to Saskue.

I catch up in time to see a girl dragging a knocked out red haired boy away. Saskue and a boy in a coat with the hood pulled up exchange a few words before Saskue takes off after the girl. A boy with a big ugly puppet stays behind. They start to fight, the buzzing ninja flips around to face in my direction and I recognize the face, or rather, what's showing of the face. Shino, he's the one who buzzes. I wonder why? After this fight, whether he wins or loses, I can chase after Saskue. I felt something about that knocked out kid, something's just not right. Saskue's an….

My thoughts are cut off as I watch Shino raise his arms, and to my absolute horror bugs appear. Not just three or four bugs, a big black floating cloud of bugs. I bite down on my finger to hold back my screams and watch with crawling skin as they fight.

Despite my fear and inarguable revulsion, I can't deny his skill. I watch him closely, and see that he never wastes a movement, never misses and opportunity. He also seems to never panic, even after the puppet boy makes attempt after attempt to poison him. I even smile as I watch the puppet boy burst out of his hiding spot, covered in bugs.

I stand up and walk into view, Kakashi wanted me to bring Shino back, but with the two of us we have a better chance of dragging Saskue back too. Then all of us can make a safe escape together when Naruto and Sakura catch up. I tighten my ponytail, thinking what a cake walk this turned into.

Until Shino collapses.

Shit, the some of the poison from the gas must have gotten into his system. In a flash I'm standing over the puppet boy. "The poison, what's in it?"

He opens his eyes weakly, "What?"

I use my foot to shake him roughly, "Do you have an antidote? Surely you do. You can't play with that much poison and not carry the cure with you just in case. Tell me where it is."

In response he just closes his eyes and passes back out. "You idiot." I spit at him and give him a rough kick, but he doesn't wake back up. I sigh in frustration as I paw at him. "Do you know how much of my time you're wasting? I could be with Saskue by now, but no. You had to… Ah-hah!" He does carry the antidote with him.

I leap over to Shino now, who has passed out on his side. I inspect him warily; he's a lot bigger than me, taller than Kiba even. I struggle to roll him onto his back.

"Shino?"

No response, not so much as a flicker on his face.

I reach for his hood covering his face, but my hand hesitates. Kakashi's masked face comes to mind. I know if someone pulled his mask off while he was unconscious he'd be upset about it.

Angrily I push that thought aside; Kakashi doesn't always make the smartest choices. If I don't give this kid the antidote he'll die. I grab the hood and yank it away from his pale face. I also push his glasses up over his face so I can watch his eyelids for movement. I pause to look at it for a second. I wonder why he chooses to hide his face, it's a nice one. He's kinda cute actually.

I shake my head, focus Red. I uncork the bottle with my teeth and force it between his lips.

Using the most encouraging voice I can muster I lean towards his ear and whisper. "Shino? Shino, I need you to drink."

After he's swallowed the last drop I chuck the bottle out of the tree and in the same motion, pull the hood back up and push the glasses back down.

I peer over my shoulder at the guy with the puppet. He could wake up any second, and since he's so close that could spell trouble for me if I don't hear him in time. I glance back at Shino's face; he seems to be a little better already. He'll come too soon too, and then he can actually be of use to me.

I jump back over to puppet boy. His ugly puppet catches my eye lying beside him so I kick it as hard as I can, listening in satisfaction as it breaks somewhere in the distance. Grabbing the boy back the back of his shirt I attempt to gently drag him out of the tree. Once we touch the ground, I tie his arms and legs together, so even if he does wake up, he'll be stuck. Feeling proud of myself I run back to Shino. He's still down. I lean over him and stare at his face closely. Unlike before, this time I can see his eyes fluttering. "Shino?"

"Red?" He croaks back.

I stiffen. I didn't tell him my name, in fact before today I've never even been within five feet of this guy. How does he know me? My hand flies to my face to touch my mask and make sure it's still covering my identity.

He sits up and looks at me. "Red?" He asks again.

I just stare at him in suspicious silence, balancing on the balls of my feet in case I need to make a quick exit. I try poking around in his head for some clues.

He sighs, "I know it's you."

As slowly and carefully as I can, I inch my hand towards my pack where I keep my knives. I try to keep his eyes on my face by speaking. "How do you know my name?"

"Kiba doesn't shut up about you," He says as his hand shoots out and grabs my wrist, stopping me from reaching my weapons. "You don't need to go for a knife either."

I flinch away from his touch, remembering the bugs crawling freely from his skin only minutes before. He holds on tightly, not seeming to notice my squeamishness. "That doesn't explain anything," I say to cover my embarrassment.

"Of course it does. Are you really going to make me explain it to you?"

I stare at him in stony silence as my answer.

"Fine. Think about it a little bit. All Kiba ever talks about is you, with your long weird coloured hair, green eyes, and freckles." He points to a few that are visible above my mask line. "I don't know if you noticed, but girls our age who fit that description are kind of rare around here. Not only that, why would you stop and help me unless you knew who I was?"

I feel myself blushing as I rip my wrist out of his hand. "Kiba, that idiot! I'm trying to stay invisible while he's running around with his big blabber mouth telling the world about me. Grrr, when I see him again I'm going to snap his neck."

Shino gets up and faces the direction of the arena.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Back, of course."

"No way, I saved you, you owe me a favour! You made Saskue a promise too! I know you did I saw you guys talking before he ran off."

He looks over his shoulder at me, "Fine, I'll go help Saskue because I promised him I'd come looking for him, not because you think I owe you something."

All of sudden, I'm feeling panicky. "Something bad has happened."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I just know it, something bad is happening right now. We need to go right now." I rush away, following my ears this time, not caring if Saskue knows I'm near or not.

I wasted too much time. I burst through the trees just in time to see a monster leaping at Saskue's still body. I'm too late.

"No!" I scream as the monster closes in for the kill.

A blonde flash appears, and Naruto kicks the ugly beast right in its face, sending it back from Saskue.

I reach him the same moment Pakkun and Sakura do.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know," Sakura says. "We only just got here."

"She might know though," Naruto points a finger up at a tree where a girl is hiding.

When she catches me looking at her, she shrinks back as if my gaze was a physical blow. She's the same girl who dragged red haired boy away from Saskue.

"Who is she?"

"That's Temari, she's Gaara's sister and team member." Sakura explains, still checking over Saskue.

Temari? The name puts a bitter taste in my mouth. It hurts me to know the girl that Shickamaru cares for could do this to his village. I keep my eyes on her, snarling.

"What's with the mask?" Sakura asks.

"Trying to keep a couple of secrets." I say as way of explanation.

"Oh." She says, indicating that she understands.

Naruto and I leap off the branch at the same time, both going opposite directions. He heads towards the monster, and I zoom in on Temari.

As my feet touch her branch, she scrambles to her feet to make a getaway. I grab her by the front of her dress and smack her against the tree trunk. "Oh no, you don't, not until you tell me what's going on here."

"Where's Kankuro?"

"Who?"

"My brother, Kankuro."

"I don't know who that is." I smack her against the tree again. "But if you don't start talking I'll find out who he is and you won't like that very much, I promise you. Now shut up and listen, what is that thing down there? And what happened to Saskue?"

She whimpers before answering. "That thing is my other brother, Gaara. He has an evil sand spirit inside of him, he's starting to lose control of it though, and soon he will have completed a full possession. Then you'll see the true power Gaara has, and I promise you, that you won't like that very much either. Everything around here will be destroyed, you and your friends included. You guys can't even hope to stop him, no one can when this happens."

I consider what she's said while I look below at the fight. I can see the worry in her eyes while she watches her mutated brother. He has something living in him too, like Naruto? The only question now is, is the fox stronger? Can Naruto harness the fox's power even remotely well enough to even be a concern for Gaara's sand spirit?

I slam Temari against the tree again for good measure. "What about Saskue?"

"I don't know he and Gaara attacked each other. Saskue's arm was glowing blue, and the sound, it sounded like birds. He hit Gaara's arm with it, but then he fell over. He wasn't hit so I don't know what's up with him."

Saskue doesn't just collapse for any reason; the only thing it could be is the curse mark. He activated it. I need to find some way to reverse the damage done, if that's even possible. "The blue thing, did he do that more than once?"

"Yes!" Temari squeaks.

I drop her and watch her move away from my feet. I turn away as she says, "Are you sure you haven't seen my brother? He's tall, he wears all black, purple face paint and carries a puppet."

"Oh, him?" I turn to face her again.

"You have seen him!" She says in relief. "Where is he? I need to get him and get out of here before it's too late."

"Yeah I saw him. With any luck he's under some tree dying back there." I wave in the general direction where I left him.

Someone drops behind us, but I don't have to look to see who it is, because his familiar voice says, "He's not dying, just knocked out."

"Shino, nice of you to drop by. What took you so –"

My words are cut off by an angry scream from Gaara. I see Naruto get knocked back by the boy's mutated tail. One of his paws detaches and flies through the air sweeping Sakura up and pinning her to a nearby tree, knocking her out.

"Son of a bitch," I curse under my breath.

Shino takes a step back, alarmed. "What is that?"

"Don't worry, Naruto can handle it," I sit down.

Temari and Shino both look at me like I've lost my mind. "What?!" They exclaim in unison.

"You'd be surprised how little credit you give him. Have a seat Shino, he doesn't need us just yet, but he will soon."

Shino silently sits next to me.

Temari on the other hand leaps to her feet. "You guys are crazy, didn't you hear what I said, little girl? Get out of here, grab Uchiha and run!"

"Naruto will never forgive me if I miss him win this fight, this is major." I smile at her.

"How could you be so stupid? Just grab Uchiha and go." She sniffs, "Out of that lot he's the only one worth saving anyway."

"Those are my friends." I say icily. "They're worth a million of you and your worthless brothers."

"Who are you?"

I put power behind my stare this time, making her clutch her head and fall to her knees, but still forcing her to look at my eyes. "To someone like you unless you make some major life changes, I'm someone you don't want to meet a second time."

She takes me seriously, and leaves.

After a few moments of silence Shino says, "Do you really think he has a chance against that thing?"

"Oh no, not you too! Trust me; we'll all get out of this in one piece."

Gaara gives Naruto another jarring smack that sends him flying back, and Shino turns to stare at me in disbelief.

"More or less." I add hastily.

We both focus on the fight below. The red etchings on Gaara's shockingly white forehead catch my eye. "Love?" I mummer.

The boy's mismatched eyes turn towards me, as if he heard what I said. I refuse to let this monster think that I'm frightened of him, so I meet his stare unflinchingly, despite the hammering of my heart. Naruto charges at him again, forcing him to take his devilish eyes off me. I watch in dismay as Gaara sweeps Naruto away as if he were no more than an annoying bug.

"What's the matter?" Gaara's growly voice mocks, "Don't you care what happens to your precious friends?" The clawed hand pinning Sakura to the tree flexes forcing a choked painful sound out of her.

Without meaning to be, I'm in Naruto's head and I can feel his panic. "Don't worry, I'm watching and I promise you he won't hurt them." My message seems to calm him, as he forms familiar hand seals and raises his thumb to his teeth.

My nails dig into my palms in my anticipation. A summoning jutsu! I can hardly contain myself waiting for the smoke to clear. I wonder what he's summoned; surely it's something huge and powerful. Fangs and claws and teeth and -

I almost fall out of the tree as I see a tiny toad peering up at Naruto's stunned face. His annoying little voice squeaks out, demanding treats until he gets a good look at the half boy, half monster thing lobbing sand pellets their way. Naruto scoops the little toad up and brings him to safety.

Shino's eyes are burning a hole in the side of my face. "Okay, so it's not going to be as easy as I thought." I admit.

Gaara raises his head and I see the face has changed! All traces of the boy are gone. My hands cover my mouth as I try to hold back a shriek of terror. He's morphing right in front of our eyes! The sand is flowing all over his body, covering his human parts and turning them into a twisted hellish sand demon. By now he's even bigger and beastlier than before if that's even possible. He's on the edge of a full possession and my stomach heaves a little. Naruto attempts to dodge another vicious attack, this time when he gets up I expect to see my terror mirrored on his face, but instead there's something else there. Sadness and understanding, and perhaps, even a smattering of doubt.

He leaps into the air again summoning clones, but I can tell this time there's less heart in this attempt. The monster opens mouths all over its hell twisted body and releases bursts of air, destroying all the clones. I bite my lip and taste my blood as the monster doesn't give Naruto even a breather as it lobs more sand pellets at him, knocking him back yet again.

There's a strange feeling in my body, as it spreads through me it quells my shaking. I can't explain it, I don't know what it is, and it's almost as if it burns but not painfully. I look down at my body, searching for the flames I feel.

Without willing it I'm in Naruto's head again, and I know he's feeling whatever I'm feeling. His blue eyes meet mine; the ice blue seems to relieve the burn a bit. Or maybe it feels better because this time in his face I don't see the doubt that was plaguing him before, it evaporated with the burn. Now I see the face of a warrior, the fire must have left our bodies and gone straight to his eyes because in them I can see a flaming desire to save us all.

His voice echoes my thoughts, "I see it now…I can't lose."

There's something majorly different about him now. He's found his passion to fight. My eyes are anchored on him as he summons his clones again. The beast clutches the clones in his deathly grasp, but Naruto's already summoned more. He leaps over Gaara and summons another one to give him a boost to jump up from under him!

I feel my face drop as I helplessly watch Naruto jab Gaara in the ass with his knife.

Shino leaps to his feet. "No, fuck this. I'm out." Gaara's tail lashes savagely out and smacks Naruto away.

I grab Shino's arm as I keep my eyes on Naruto's flying body, "Shino, he's smiling."

"Of course he is," Shino replies in agitated tone. "He probably thinks that he just pulled some classic comedy stunt. Do you not know him? He was up to this ridiculous stuff all the time at the academy."

This time, Naruto's thought comes unbidden from my lips. "Boom."

"What?"

Shino's question is answered by explosion down below coming out of Gaara.

Without a word Shino resumes his place by my side.

"Don't be so anxious," I tell him. "Our part is coming up soon."

As the smoke and debris clears, I can see that the blast sent Saskue to another tree, and that it also did remarkable damage to Gaara's sand beast as well.

Saskue struggles to get to his feet and I can see his usually perfect skin is marred by dark black splotches. "Idiot," I growl. "Sit down" Of course he has to act the hero, does he expect everyone to just ignore the tremor in his knees as he stands there?

Naruto stands besides his friend and they both bravely face the direction of Gaara.

"Get ready, Shino."

"For what?"

"I'm going to go to Saskue, and I need you to go over to Sakura. Cut at the sand claws holding her to that tree. I'm pretty sure that the sand will just reform but it might help to take a little bit of the pressure off."

Shino nods just as Naruto releases an insane amount of chakra and fills the surrounding area with thousands of clones.

Gaara's melted features twist into ugly fury as he whips his head around trying to count the number of clones.

I even giggle as Naruto's voice rings out, "NA-RU-TO 2K UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" All the clones flood around Gaara, sending kicks and punches at overwhelming speeds and volumes.

I don't have time to celebrate as the beast goes flying, landing with a shaking smack into the ground and lays there weakly for a bit.

"Now, Shino." I hiss.

I land beside Saskue who is somehow still standing. I listen carefully, quickly picking her up. She's here alright, and if she's here that means she still in his head. Saskue crumbles beside me, leaning against the tree trunk, trembling in pain. I kneel across from him. "Saskue, I need you to stay awake, you reactivated your curse mark by pushing yourself too far. You allowed your hatred to overcome your common sense, again."

His dark eyes flash up at me warily.

"I'm not scolding you. This time it wasn't really your fault. There's some strange evil plot the Sound village thought up and all this destruction is just so my mom could slip in unnoticed into your head and encourage you to hate and to use the chidori more than you know you should. I'm sorry I wish I could explain better than that." I caress the side of his face with my finger tips. He flinches away as I touch the markings. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts. But I think I can make it a little better, if I can get her out of your head, and clear it up and bit you should be better in no time. But you have to promise to listen to me and be very good."

"Red?"

"Took you long enough to figure that out. Is it the mask?" I joke as I barely place my fingers on his temples. "Now, don't even think about trying to gather your chakra or trying to turn on the sharingan, let me see those eyes." I chatter at him while I gather my chakra.

I take three deep breaths and look at his eyes. "Perfect, keep them that lovely soulless black for me." I push the chakra out of my body, casting a blue dome over us.

"As you can imagine, this takes a bit out of me, so when I release it I won't be any use in a fight."

One of his hands reaches up and touches the back of mine. "How are you doing this?"

"It's not easy and I don't know how long I can keep it up, I would assume until I run out of chakra. But this is blocking us both from any genjutsu or any other mental attacks going on. So my mother can't get in either of our heads now. I should be able to keep it up long enough for your marks to fade." It might be my imagination but the marks don't look as black as they did only minutes before. "The only thing is we can't see what's going on around us, so we're definitely vulnerable to a physical attack right now."

"We can't?"

"Try it."

After a few moments of silence he grunts, "Huh."

"Yup, you're stuck making eye contact with me until I pull the shield down. But at least this way if Naruto fails, and I'm not saying he will, but if he does you can at least get on your feet and run."

"What about you? This is going to drain you, and you won't be able to lift a finger."

You don't quite get it, do you? If Naruto fails, he dies. If he fails, this village is going to be decimated by that monster. If that happens, it doesn't matter who's left behind to protect me, I'll be dragged back to where I came from, or brought somewhere worse. If this village goes down Saskue, I'm going down with it. I don't want to be able to run. If the worst happens, I'm going to die here with Naruto."

"No need to be so dramatic, Red. We both know he's going to win."

"Where did all this sudden confidence in Naruto come from?"

"He's been watching me long enough, surely some of my skill has rubbed off and him now."

I laugh, "Just you worry about keeping those pretty little eyes dark for me, Uchiha. You know our boy's got this on the bag all on his own."

To my delight, the marks are fading fast and I can even feel him getting stronger under my fingertips. I try to keep him focused by chattering at him receiving grunts and insults and even a smile or two from the ice prince.

After a few more minutes the marks disappear and I breathe a sigh of relief, now no matter what, at least Saskue can get away. "They're gone now, you can stop." He informs me.

"I know, but I don't want to stop yet, she might be lurking around and waiting just for that." It's a feeble lie, I felt her leave as soon as the shield went up, but I'm quite serious about my contingency plan if this all sours and goes south. The snake lord can drag me back to village if he wants to, but he'll be dragging my corpse. "Besides, we're bonding. We're almost friends now." I joke.

He smiles at me.

Then in the center of my body, I feel it again. But this time it's different, before it was pleasant, but this. This hurts, and it hurts badly.

"Red? Is something wrong?" Saskue's voice echoes in my ears.

There is something terribly wrong, but I can't find the words. I can feel my face twist in pain while the pure liquid flames shoot through my veins, coating every inch of me in a fiery blaze. I squeak as my arms drop from Saskue's head to wrap around my stomach, trying to somehow smother the fire. I broke the shield, I realise faintly.

"Hey! Listen to me," Saskue's arms shoot out and grab my by the shoulders as I fall backwards. I wonder if I can even move my burning body. It would probably be best to sit here and burn quietly; surely by now I'm nothing more than a cinder. Somewhere in my burning mind, Naruto's presence fades and is replaced by an all consuming blood thirsty howling. Tears start to pour out of my eyes, but the water doesn't cool my burning face, if anything it feels like acid dripping down my cheeks. I lift my hands and press them to my ears, trying to block out the head shattering howl. I glance at Saskue's face, his lips are moving, but there's no sound, what's wrong with me? Did I die? Am I in hell? I turn my gaze to Naruto who somehow is on top of a giant toad. To my horror he erupts in flames, and my own body's burning seems to intensify in response. My back arches as I feel the demon fox use his claws to savage my body from the inside out. I faintly wonder in amazement how my spine didn't snap, before Naruto and my screams are weaving a nightmarish harmony together.

Almost as quickly as it started it stopped. As if someone hit a button me and Naruto stop screaming, and I realise Saskue is holding me. The flames are gone, but in their wake they've left me feeling energized, as if the fire burned away the weakness leaving only strength.

"Red? What happened? Can you hear me?" Saskue asks.

"The fox," I choke. "Naruto borrowed the fox's chakra and I could feel it."

"How is that even possible?"

"Saskue, look!" I point and shout.

The demon has begun to crack, and now its crumbling to pieces. I can hear the clawed hand holding Sakura crumbling too. "Go check on Sakura and Shino," I shout before taking off and running towards the falling sand and falling boys. They both land in different tree tops, but I don't pause my rushing, I can feel that this isn't over yet.

My suspicions are confirmed when they both struggle to their feet and face off towards each other again. As the giant toad disappears, they jump towards each other in the mist, fists pulled back to deliver a final blow.

I try to move faster but I can't. I should be able to, I feel great. But Kakashi's warning comes back to haunt me and I remember, the strength I feel is an illusion. My body is actually weak from all the chakra I poured into the shield.

Naruto's fist smacks into Gaara's face and once again they're free falling, but this time there will be no trees to soften the landing.

I have to pause and breathe. Each breath rips raggedly out of my throat and my head spins. Something fluttering towards me catches my eye and as I look up, I see Naruto's headband, I reach up and snatch it out of the air and hold it to my chest. I try to run again but the best I can manage is a wobbly jog as my tired muscles scream in protest.

I reach them just in time to watch Naruto drag himself towards Gaara inch by torturous inch using only his chin. Saskue and I reach his side at the same instant and I fall to my knees beside him, putting a hand on his back. I don't breathe easy until Saskue lets us know that Sakura's alright, just a little bruised.

Naruto mummers, "That's a relief before passing out."

Temari and Kankuro appear, flanking Gaara. For a tense moment we all stare each other down, knowing each and every one of us has reached their limit until Gaara's voice cuts in, "That's enough."

Kankuro looks as if he wants to argue for a moment, but he nods and slips his arm around the boy, lifting him up. Without another glance they turn and leave.

"Red…" Naruto's voice catches my attention; he must have woken back up.

"What is it, hero?" I ask him teasingly.

"Your face…why are you covering your face."

"Well I guess there's no point in doing that now, they've seen me and they know about me." Shino comes up behind us carrying Sakura. "I guess if they want me, they'll try and come get me," I look at all their faces. "And with friends like these, I say, bring your worst."

"Let me see your smile then." Naruto insists from the ground.

I oblige with shaky weak hands, feeling the cool air touch the bottom portion of my face as I pull my mask down. I give him my best smile. "Anything for the man of the hour."

He passes out again, this time, with is big beautiful smile stretching across his face.

The sweetness of our victory was tarnished by the biter defeats our village suffered. Some of the buildings were utterly decimated and would need a lot of time and work to rebuild. There was an air of uncertainty clouding the village as we wondered if one of our enemies would take advantage of our temporary weakness. The worst loss by far, was the loss of the Hokage and the other brave shinobi who died fighting.

Despite his victory in taking away the use of Orochimaru's arms, effectively banning him from ever making another hand seal, or performing another jutsu, his death was still a hard blow for the recently wrecked village to take.

I can hear Kakashi stirring as he tries to quietly and sneakily leave the house. Tiredly, I open my eyes; the sun hasn't even risen yet! My eyes start to drift close before I remember what today is, the day of the Hokage's funeral. I force myself to sit up, and peer at the foot of my bed, where Kakashi has left the proper mourning uniform for me. I quickly clean and dress, trying to puzzle out where Kakashi could possibly be going at this hour.

By the time I step out into the pre-morning gloom, I know the answer to that question.

I quietly approach the memorial. If Kakashi hears me coming he doesn't even flinch to show it. As I stare at his back, I can hear his thoughts. "I'm so sorry Obito."

"Obito? Who's that?" I wonder to myself. I would never ask; I don't want him to think I'm intruding on his privacy and his grief. So instead, I slip up beside him and wrap my smaller hand around one of his. As if waking from a trance, he slowly looks down at me.

"I love you too, big brother."

He nods and squeezes my hand before turning back to face the stone. I lean my head on his arm, and as the sun rises we both mourn our losses, the loss of a brother, and the loss of a dream and a mother.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

In the days following the funeral the weather was beautiful, sunny and warm pushing high temperatures. It was almost as if it meant to cheer the villagers up. As if some sunlight could make them forget the dark hand that had touched and destroyed parts of their lives.

There was a lot of destruction; most of buildings had been heavily damaged. Time was spent by almost everyone trying to heal and patch it all up. So far I had to admit, it was going well. The place was starting to look good as new.

Well, most people's time was spent that way. I spent mine trying to dodge the lame babysitters Kakashi forced on me.

I understand his worry, but still. He was spending a lot of time with the village elders, doing boring council stuff, damage control, politics, blah blah blah. He doesn't like to leave me alone all day, might have something to do with my psychotic mother vowing to kill me and painting a large red target on me. No pun intended.

I peer around the corner into the living room. Kakashi tried multiple times to "drop" me off places with people he trusted. By dropping me of, I mean he ditched me there a disappeared without warning to avoid the earful I had loaded and waiting. He's a jerk, but this is taking it TOO far.

Gai and Asuma sit across from each other with a deck of cards between them on the table. Now, I have a healthy respect for both of them as teachers. NOT babysitters, though. There is no way they'd agree to such a degrading position without a heavy pay off, I wonder what he promised to give them.

I bite back a growl as I sneak back up the stairs to my room and quietly shut the door. Obviously, the only way to show Kakashi that this show was unnecessary was to openly defy him –again. I am just as capable of walking around without a bodyguard as Sasuke and Naruto.

I throw open my window and close my eyes with a smile as I feel the breeze on my face. I also pause, waiting for a reaction to the loud sound of my window protesting. After a few breaths – nothing, they must think that I've given up trying to get away. I already had a few unsuccessful attempts today. I tried to make it to the door; my fingers didn't even brush the knob before they had me marching in the opposite direction. I tried to lure them into a cunning gen jutsu, but they were prepared for that too, so no dice. Asuma whipped his hand up in a sign to release any gen jutsu I tried, and Gai stared directly at my feet. I've got them this time though, no fancy tricks needed. They must not have noticed the tree by my window. A tree Kakashi knows is my main escape route to meet up with my friends after hours. A tree that he usually keeps heavily guarded. Too bad he didn't tell his lackeys about my fondness for leaping into trees. It gives me a moment's worry though, that my usually vigilant brother forgot this important detail, before the promise of sweet freedom calls to me again.

With two bounds I'm out the window, down the tree, and making my get away as quick as I can make my feet move on the solid ground.

As I run I think I try to figure out my chances. The only one who even has a prayer of catching me is Gai. If I want to avoid him, I need to blend in. He'll get distracted easily enough.

I run towards to broken part villages where there is still a lot work to be done. There's a lot of activity, a lot of people, a lot of places to blend it and become invisible.

While I'm dodging and weaving around the sea of people I spy a familiar spiky brown ponytail. "Shikamaru!"

He whips towards my voice with an annoyed look on his face as I catch up to him quickly, waving and laughing.

"Shh!" He hisses at me, slapping my hand out of the air. "I'm trying to get out of helping and doing work, that's not gonna happen if you call attention to me."

"Kakashi is trying to stick a twenty-four watch on me when he's gone. Help me get away and I promise I'll spend the day doing whatever you wanna do."

"Even playing countless games of shogi?"

I pull a fake grimace of soul tearing pain, "Even that. Clearly I'm desperate if I'm agreeing to listen to you brag and talk down to me all day long."

"I know how we make a flawless get away." He says with his signature know it all smirk.

We're casually strolling around the streets slowly making our way to his house. I complain about the snail like pace the whole time.

"You asked me to help? This is the best way. If you don't look like you're trying to get away, no one will think we are. It's called being stealthy, something you have no patience for."

I snort, lining up a sarcastic reply when we both stop. "We're being followed." We say at the same time, realising it in the same instant.

Shikamaru quickly picks his slow pace back up, dragging me along. "Could be a coincidence."

I reluctantly follow along, "Could be, probably not though. The way I see it could be one of three things. First, it could be your theory, in which we do nothing. Or, it could be that whoever is following us has us mistaken for someone else. If that's the cause, then we find a way to let them get a good look at us without setting off their suspicions so they leave us alone. Or my final theory, it could be that they mean to follow us and they have something in mind for us, and we'll need to know what that is."

"How are you going to figure it out?"

I laugh, "Did you forget who I am? But get this, this totally gives me a chance to try out this trick me and Kakashi have been working on. It I focus really hard I can listen to what they're saying and transfer it to you at the same time. That way we can both listen to whatever they're talking about. It's almost like I'm broadcasting as I hear."

"Then do that." He tries to sound casual but I can hear the excitement in the undertones of his voice. He's a lousy actor.

"I have to focus really hard though. I can walk still you'll have to guide me, because I won't be paying attention to where I'm walking. If you walk me into a wall, which will no doubt be hilarious, I'll lose focus and we'll lose them."

"Hey, come on. I got you, promise."

Despite my warning, I already trusted him. I know during Ino's jutsu it leaves her body vulnerable, and Shikamaru is the one she entrusts her helpless body too. With that comfort in my head I slip my arm around his and with my other hand grab his bare wrist.

He jumps at the sudden and unexpected touch.

"Sorry, Kakashi found he could hear better when we had physical contact. He said it made it sound louder and more central, less like random drifting thoughts." I try to explain.

He just nods and gripped me a little tighter.

I took that as my sign to start. Slowly, my mind drifts away and I concentrate more and more on the sounds around me. I flip through all the noises around me, looking to zero in on the voices following us. I hear two strange male voices, whispering in low tones to each other. Some part of me, mentally, connected to my friend guiding me, touching me. My mind opened up and at the same time part of it settled into his brain. Such a strange sensation to try to explain, the part of me in Shikamaru's head responded and he could hear them now too. He stiffened at the sudden intrusion. His first instinct was to try and dislodge himself from the intrusion. For a second he almost pulled away before remembering himself, forcing himself to stay close.

The voices become very clear to us.

"I don't know about this man, are you really sure this is the only way?"

"It's the best way, trust me."

"What makes you so sure about this, Charlie?"

"It's all just simple logical train of thought paired with process of elimination. But since you lack those simple functions I'll explain it all out – again. Really, how many times is this now?"

"Aw, come on. That's not fair; I just can't keep up with your strange brain processes."

"Well pay attention. Think back, all those years ago, when that demon fox came out of nowhere and wrecked the village. It broke the place to pieces. Then, out of nowhere this demon kid shows up. Nobody questions it, he just sticks around here. Now, giant snakes attack and wreck it all up again. Now there's a little red haired kid running around here that no one can account for. That kid is the fox, what's to say she isn't one of the snakes?"

Shikamaru hand tightens on my arm and my heart gives a similar squeeze. Option number three it is then. Shikamaru gives another squeeze, cautioning me to keep calm and quiet, and keep listening.

"That's a little crazy, even for you."

"Don't be a naïve idiot. It's perfectly logical. Just like before, the shinobi are blind to what's really going on. They think they're all so smart and clever, yet they can't even see that we have two potential dangers in our midst, and one of them is definitely a spy."

"Those snakes were Orochimaru's."

"Exactly my point, we know who she belongs to. She's his little spy. Let me finish. So, he seals a snake in that girl. She's here now to report everything back to him. We're in such a weak position now it'd be only too easy for him to crawl back with an army and do us in. She's here to blab everything she sees and hears back to her master, and to try and convince the Uzumaki kid join her in destroying us. She's picking up powerful friends all over the place. She's evil, I know it."

"You have no proof; no one is going to believe this."

"You have to see her, she's beautiful. She has all those powerful kids wrapped around her finger. She and the fox kid are attached at the hip. All she has to do is wait for the word from her master and she'll bring us all to our knees. She's hooked up with the Inuzuka kid, Sasuke Uchiha, and the one she's with now is Shikamaru Nara. Tell me now you don't think she's surrounding herself with talented kids who have the potential to be really dangerous."

There's a thoughtful pause before the partner says, "Okay, fine. But really, what are you going to do about that? You aren't a shinobi."

"I thought about that. We wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell in getting the Uchiha kid. Inuzuka and Nara are out too, they have powerful families surrounding them. They won't hesitate to get rid of us if they catch us sniffing around their kids. But the kid and the girl are different. They aren't as powerful as Uchiha, and they don't have any one looking after them like the other two. We can take them out, besides from what I can tell they're the ringleaders. It's perfect; we take them out one at a time. Nip the problem in the bud."

"How?"

I hear the other one tap his fingernail on something metallic hidden under his clothes. "With this sharp little thing, of course. They may be mini shinobi but they all die the same way. Get her alone, quick, easy and we get away clean. No one's coming to look for her."

"Why am I even listening to this? I'm not agreeing to this."

"Think about it buddy, we take care of this and the whole village is saved. No harm comes to anyone here and we become heroes for being so clever. With that road come more riches and women that we'll ever know what to do with."

He grumbles under his breath for a minute, as if the idea of killing a girl is merely only inconvenient to him if those are the promised rewards. "Fine." He finally agrees.

I got cold all over in pure rage. If they want me alone, they'll get it. But I'll be damned if it goes the way they've oh so brilliantly planned.

I jerk myself away from Shikamaru's touch. "Get out of here." I hiss at him harshly and avoid his eyes.

"Red, no." He says with a note of panic. "Don't be dumb."  
>"I'm going to lead them down the alley over there," I nod my head in the direction. "They don't know me or what I'm capable of. I'll take care of them in no time; they won't even know what hit them."<p>

"Don't do that, they'll kill you. There are smarter ways to go about this."

"They can try," I scoff.

"At least let me stay with you, if you won't be smart about it, even the odds."

I place a hand on his cheek and force my eyes to meet his carefully. "Please, don't make me do this."

"Make you do what?" He asks confusedly.

I lock my gaze to his and speak in the way I know he can't resist, burning my command into his mind. "Shikamaru Nara, leave this place. Leave now. Don't you dare come back for me." I drop my hand and take a step back. "I'm telling you, I can take these punks."

"Red, you idiot." He chokes out before running off, staying out of sight of our stalkers.

I start whistling, singling myself out of the thin crowd. When I'm sure my pray thinks they have a lock on me, I duck into the dead end alley, waiting at the end for them to chase me down.

One of them appears and walk towards me. He's a young adult, Kakashi's age or so. He's on the short side, spiky brown hair that reminds me somewhat of Shickamaru's would be like if it was cropped short. His eyes are a matching muddy brown. Day old stubble sticks out of his jowls, which are flexing nervously as he approaches me warily still. I stand perfectly still assessing him with every step he takes and staring him down unflinchingly.

I can tell he's not the ring leader; he just doesn't have the stones. "What's wrong?" I taunt him. He jumps at the sound of my voice like he's been slapped. "Charlie made you handle the dirty work on your own? You're both beyond stupid, I hope you know that. You have no idea about me. He's stupid for thinking you can take me out, and you're stupid for letting him convince you to try." I shift my weight to my right foot and the man jumps again at my sudden and casual movements. "Come on then," I smile disarmingly.

Just as I expect, he hesitates. I laugh loudly at him. I see a flash of rage cross his face, he doesn't like the fact that a little girl has him so scared, and he especially doesn't like the fact that she knows it. He lunges at me, both arms extended for my throat to shut my laughing up. I spin out of his reach, twirling behind him and slam one of my feet into the back of his knee's causing him to fall. My back is now facing the exit.

I hear the feet pounding behind me and I whirl again, leading with my elbow connecting solidly with Charlie's jaw.

He's a little taller than his friend, with the same wiry build that looks weak, but is surprisingly strong. Unkempt dark hair spills into his pale green eyes that stick out harshly against his pallid skin tone. I duck as he throws a punch at me and dodge to his left, dancing behind him easily. I give him a shove towards his friend. I now have them both backed into the dead end.

I snarl to myself, not my ideal situation, they'll fight harder now. Somehow I'll make it work.

An idea strikes me, why not even out my odds in my favor? I could call on my wolf friends. If these guys think I'm going to do a jutsu though, that might cause them to lash out at me. I stare them both down, I'll have to trick them.

I turn my back on them, slowly, deliberately. I stroll towards to exit, keeping my hands in front of me and out of their sight.

"Hey! Where are you going, kid?" Charlie demands. His voice is agitated. He didn't count on me putting up a fight, much less the blatant disrespect I was showing him by turning my back to them both.

Quickly I perform the hand seals, feeling the pressure of time breathing down my neck. I turn around to face them again, still hiding my hands. I reach for the knives in the pack I keep hooked on to the back of my pants, to prick my thumbs. I answer as I feel the sting of the sharp points cutting into my flesh. "I'm going home; you're not fun to play with anymore. You bore me."

Charlie's scum bag side kick is smarter than I pinned him for though, he's figured me out. "She's about to do some sort of jutsu! Stop her!"

I start guiltily at the accusation as they both charge me, wasting precious seconds of reaction time. I drop, about to smack my hands to the pavement. I'm so agonizingly close when both hands are wretched up and away. Charlie's buddy has my wrists and my hands hang uselessly in the air. He brings them down and folds them against my back, restraining me. The exit is now behind me, out of my sight, and I know I am royally screwed. I struggle to break free and he twists one of my wrists painfully, making me cry out in pain and frustration.

Charlie stands in front of me, smiling down in my face with a satisfied, smug look. "What were you saying to my friend Po here before? That we were stupid? Well, we're not so stupid looking right now are we?" He pulls and long knife from the back of his pants. He inspects the blade closely, as he keeps on smiling. "Nope, I bet we don't. But what I guess is that your spying days are over, little snake."

I surge against the arms holding me back. "I am not a spy or a snake."

He gives me an unimpressed look. "I don't believe you."

"If there was any kind of creature sealed inside me, I'd have to have a seal mark somewhere, just like Naruto does. You'd know that of course, if you had done any research before coming up with these insane paranoid theories of yours. Also, Naruto has done nothing to harm this village and would lay down his life a million times to save it. Yet you think he would destroy it? You're nothing more than a degenerate psychopath and wanna be shinobi."

Something deadly cold flashed in his eyes. He placed his knife flat against my cheek and leaned into close to me. "I'll show you a true psychopath, little girl. It's a shame too, you're so pretty. You could have grown up to be my girlfriend."

Rage rose up and dried the outraged words in my throat. I spit in his face instead.

With an infuriated growl, he smacks the side of my face. Before the stars fade from my eyes he smacks the other side. My legs crumple beneath me and I gasp for air before he slams a fist into my torso.

I cry out and gag. I wish I hadn't sent Shikamaru away. Charlie grabs my hair and pulls it back, forcing me to look at his face. "Listen up. I'm going to silt your throat, bleed you dry like an animal. Then I'm going to cut you into tiny pieces and scatter you so you'll never be found. Got any smart comments for that?" He pulls again, and I grimace as I feel some hairs pull free of my scalp.

Part of me wishes that when he kills me that his threats are true. I don't want Kakashi or Naruto to find my lifeless shell tossed in this back alley. I can't imagine the pain they'd have to go through because I'm an idiot. Better they think that I just ran away one day and never came back. Maybe they would assume that I ran away to join my mother, then maybe they'd hate me and curse my memory. Better to hate me than to mourn me is my reasoning. And the only way to give them a chance at that is to really piss these guys off.

Gathering my strength I force my jelly legs to stand and support me, and I give one last heartfelt attempt at struggling out of the iron arms holding me back. With a heavy sigh I meet my attacker's eyes and say, "How about, fuck you?"

His face floods red and he gives an enraged scream before driving his fists in my stomach, forcing my knees to buckle again.

There's a rustle behind Charlie and so quick that I'm sure my eyes are tricking me, Kakashi appears behind him. I wonder how he managed to sneak past us all without any of us noticing. I breathe his name in awe and thankfulness, like a prayer.

Charlie turns quickly with the knife extended, searching to stick Kakashi with its deadly pointy end. Kakashi is too fast for him, however, and grabs his wrist and with one smooth movement, and a rather bored expression in his eye, snaps it. The knife clatters uselessly to the ground accompanied by Charlie's screams of pain. Without missing a beat, Kakashi's hand removes the forehead protector covering his sharingan giving my captor an eyeful. Po immediately lets me free and pushes me away from him, not roughly, in panic. He begins to back away wringing his hands and begging, "Please, no. It was all his idea, please. I didn't know she belonged to you, I'm sorry. Please, he made me. I didn't want to hurt her, honest."

I catch the dangerous expression on my brother's face and wonder if the pleas have fallen on deaf and uncaring ears. Deciding to do a little damage control I lock eyes with Po and put him to sleep quickly.

Kakashi's arms wrap around me and pull me in, one hand stroking the back of my hair. I burry my face into his neck, shivering. We stay like that for a while, not speaking. No words are needed really. The frenzied hand stroking my hair told me how scared he was for me, how grateful he was that I was safe. And I'm sure he could tell by my frightening gasping that I was happy to see him, and that I was sure I wasn't getting out of that scrape. Eventually, I feel Kakashi relax and my shivering slowed and stopped altogether.

It's only then I open my eyes and notice the elongated shadows stopping the pair of scumbags from running. It takes my shocked brain a minute to process the cause of that shadow, before I switch my gaze to that familiar annoyed glare and spiky ponytail.

"How?" I breathe, apparently still not able to speak properly.

"You told me I couldn't come back for you. You didn't say anything about me coming back for these dirt bags." He sniffs. "You really owe me one this time, I had to run, actually run, until I found Kakashi. Of course, he didn't find it too hard to believe you went and got yourself in to some sort of disaster while he thought you were safe at home. So we didn't waste too much time on the explanation, and just came here together."

Tears sting my eyes and before I can blink them back they spill over my cheeks. Not being able to muster a word I run and throw myself at him. He grunts as he catches me arms and does his best to put on a pained expression as I wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his chest. There's an awkward pause before he wraps his arms around me and squeezes. "You're really dumb sometimes, do you know that? A real troublesome person, you're lucky you have me." He allows himself another brief hug before he disentangles us. "Naruto's going to be mad though."

I jump back and wipe at my face with both hands, "At me? Why?"

He ignores my questions and rambles on, "Yeah, I'd say Naruto's anger will be on par with Kakashi's. Never mind when Kiba and Sasuke find out."

"Why would they be mad at me?"

He gives me a strange look, "If you really don't know then you deserve every minute of it."

I mull over that for a minute before asking, "Are you mad at me?"  
>His expression softens and he reaches out and musses my hair, "Nah, little sister, I'm not mad."<p>

I wrinkle my noise at him and swat away the hand, "I'm not little."

He replaces the hand easily, "Yeah you are," and snickers.

Before I can get riled up Kakashi sweeps by and grabs my arm, "Time to go." He says in a flat voice.

As we walk home, Kakashi never lets go of my arm, but he doesn't say anything either. The flat voice he used keeps echoing in my mind and the silence weighs heavier on my heart with every step. By the time we get in sight of the door I can't take it anymore. "Are you mad at me? Shikamaru said you would be."

He waits until we're inside to answer me, I can see that the failed babysitters have cleared out some time before. I look up into his face, expectantly, but all I get is a blank stare and a suggestion to go to my room, in the same flat, tired voice.

I lie on my back on my bed with the window opened. Eyes shut tightly, letting my ears guide me along in a lazily drifting fashion when I sense him waiting. Damn, Shikamaru certainly couldn't wait to tattle on me and get me into more trouble. Pay back I supposed for making him exert more than his preferred level of energy in one day. I know that he knows that I know he's at the bottom of the tree waiting. I also know that he'll wait all day, but not quietly. The last thing I need now is for him to make a giant racket and bring Kakashi down on the both of us and get more upset.

I sigh, and listen closely to see what he's up too. He's in the living room and by the sound of his snores; he's having a pretty decent nap. Feeling confident that he won't miss me for a while yet, I leap into the tree and wait.

He grumbles under his breath like he's annoyed for a minute before scrambling up beside me. Before he lets loose on me I warn him. "Kakashi's already really mad at me, so don't you go yelling and wake him up because if he finds us here he'll kill us both."

He clenches his jaw and nods; I can see the anger flaring in his eyes. "You're an idiot." He informs me.

I scoff, "Shikamaru didn't waste a second to go running to you did he? Well hurry up about it, I expect the others will be on the way soon and they'll all want a quart of the blood."

"What were you thinking? They were going to kill you."

My temper flares up to meet his, "Duh and when they were done with me they were coming after you. They wanted to get rid of Kiba and Sasuke too!" My anger cools off and hurt pride takes its place. "I...I thought I was strong enough to beat them. I thought I could save us all, all by myself. I guess I'm just weak." I stare down at my hands, feeling useless, "They would have killed me, no question. For a while, I was convinced that there was no way out of it and I couldn't stop them. All I could think about was you and Kakashi having to find me like that. Dead, I mean."

I can see his temper cooling off too, and I continue on, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen like that."

Both his hands cup my cheeks and he turns my head side to side, inspecting me.

He heaves a sigh a moment later, satisfied that I've suffered no extreme damage. "Red, don't throw your life away like that. Don't you know how much you mean?" His fingers brush my cheek bones. "You're not weak, you're strong, you've been through so much, and you're unbreakable. You just have to think things through, and you need more training and practice. You wanted to prove your power to yourself, but there's other ways to do it rather than risking your life in a street fight with some thugs."

"I still don't understand why everyone is so mad at me though." I say perplexedly.

"We've all done so much to keep you safe, to protect you. It hurts us to see you throw it all away because you feel like you have something to prove. That's why we're mad, because we love you." He kisses my nose and I crinkle it up.

"Now I'm getting out of here before Kakashi finds out I was here while you were grounded."

"I'm not grounded."

"Not yet." He promises ominously before tearing off.

The truth of his words slowly sinks in and the guilt starts to eat away at me. Of course, this time, he was totally right. Not only could they have lost me because of my rash decision and over confidence, I could have lost them. I don't like to admit fault, but I suck it up and crawl back in my window, getting ready to face the dragon.

I peek at Kakashi on the couch where he lays sprawled and snoring. My heart softens, he's worked really hard since all this stuff happened and my giving him hell for trying to keep my safe isn't helping. I didn't realise before how worn out he looked. Shikamaru was right; I'm a pretty troublesome person. It irks me to have to admit that he was right…again. I file that away under another reason to kick his ass when I see him again.

I tiptoe over to the couch. I know in reality I'm much too big and too old for this, but it's something we both need right now.

I squeeze in between the couch and Kakashi's side and curl into a tight ball and rest my head on his belly. I close my eyes and enjoying the peaceful feeling washing over my tattered nerves. It feels like home. He makes me feel secure and safe, a rarity for me.

His hand lifts and gently lands on my cheek.

After a beat I venture. "Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

I stumble over the first words. "I…I'm sorry. What I did was stupid and foolish and wrong. I see that now. That's my problem I never see that it was the wrong thing to do til after I go and do it and it's too late. I know that you only want what's best for me and sometimes I make that hard to do. But I won't do something like that again. You mean too much to me. I'm sorry, okay? I love you, big brother."

Another moment passes in silence before he replies. "I've been pretty over protective of you. It's only because you're precious to me, you're all I have left now Red, remember that at the times I seem overbearing. I have to protect you. But I promise I'll try to be more reasonable about it. I love you, sister mine."

I smile to myself, content.

"Besides, you'll be able to do all kinds of study and practice for the next week or so. You'll get a chance to train and perfect some more jutsu so you'll be better equipped should that situation arise again. We'll also have to spend some time working on your strategizing skills as well." He muses, patting my cheek.

"A week or so? Why is that?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention it? You're grounded."


End file.
